The Lost Heart
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANTI! Trouble is popping up out of no where again. and no Sora means more trouble. Riku and the gang go out and find someone who claims that he was created after Sora died! what is his connection to Sora? does no know a way to bring him back?
1. New Enemies

The Lost Heart

HELLO PEOPLE!! ANGEL HERE AGAIN!! This is my second fic ever! But most defiantly not the last! This is a sequel so if you're just starting to read my stories, read Anti Keyblade Master to understand what the hell is going on in this story!

Summery: Darkness is back again: with a vengeance! Riku and Kairi have to go out and help the King and the others again. They soon find out that it is in fact Maleficent that is causing all the trouble! But, what happens when another being that wields dark powers comes out of no where and is either following our hero's, or is being followed. Does this person have a connection to Sora? And if so, can he help bring him back?

Sorry summery sucks!!

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: only own this and my other idea. Take either and (repeats) feel the wrath of my head butting English teacher!!

**Chapter 1: New Enemies**

Three months had already passed since Sora's "death". Riku and Kairi still believe that he is out there and will come back to them any day now. They have had no news from the King or the gang at Radiant Garden about new evil or Sora. So they spent theirs days relaxing on the beach or sparing to make sure that Kairi was ready if anything was to come up again.

It was safe to say that Kairi could now kick heartless ass really easily. She even beat Riku plenty of times! She was that good!

"This wait is unbearable!!" Kairi exclaimed as they sat on the beach. "It's been 3 months already and no word what so ever!"

"Calm down Kai!" Riku said as he tired to sleep on the soft sand with the sun high in the sky. "We'll know when something happens when it happens! Or would you rather wait another YEAR before getting kidnapped again!?" he said in a teasing tone.

_THWACK! THWACK!_

"When will you learn you idiot?!"

"Apparently never!"

"True."

"Hey!"

"I'm just agreeing with what you said!"

"You didn't have to agree with me that fast!" (a/n: this has probably been a conversation with me and Indi or some other of my friends!)

"Arguing like the meddlers that you are are we?" came a calm a mysterious voice from behind them.

Kairi and Riku turned around sharply and saw a horrible site in front of them:

"IT BURNS!!!!" Riku exclaimed covering his eyes from the being.

"GET IT AWAY!!!" Kairi said also covering her eyes.

"You shall pay for your insolence! Pay with your lives!!"

"Ya right you stupid ugly old witch!" Riku said summoning The Way to Dawn.

"Ugly!? I'll have you know that I am the most beautiful women from my home planet!"

"That must be one butt ugly planet if you're the most beautiful there Maleficent!" Kairi exclaimed summoning the Flower of Hope.

"Retched girl!" Maleficent said sending a wave of dark lighting at Kairi.

Kairi easily got out of the way a hit Maleficent right in the back. She fell to her knees in pain.

"You'll pay for this!" she said as she opened a portal in the ground and slowly fell in.

"O no you don't!" Riku said firing a Dark Aura at her.

It hit her right in the face as the rest of her body fell into the portal.

"O man!" Riku cried out as soon as she was gone. "I really wanted to kill her this time!"

"Calm down you idiot!" Kairi snapped. "We'll kill her sooner or later! Let's go to Radiant Garden and tell them that she's back."

"Right!"

They headed off to the spot where the gummi ship that Cid gave them was and took off right away.

"Well Kai, you wanted something interesting to happen. Looks like you got your wish!" Riku said driving the ship.

"And if something interesting is going on again, then that means that Sora can't be to far behind it!" Kairi exclaimed.

"If he's still alive." Riku said under his breath. Kairi was to busy jumping up and down to notice it.

TTTTTT

(In Merlin's house)

"And that's what happened." Riku said just finishing his explanation of the incident with Maleficent.

"Well that sure as hell anit good!" Cid said finally looking away from the computer. Cid hadn't taken his eyes off the screen once since Riku and Kairi got there.

"By the way Cid?" Kairi asked. "Why didn't you take your eyes off your computer?"

Cid tensed.

"Just doing some research on how…..to get Sora back. Ya! That's it!"

"You were looking at porn on the internet, weren't you Cid?" Cloud asked standing in his usual spot by the wind, not moving at all as he said that. (Before I forget, that idea, you know with the porn, doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Rose93darkness it was just so funny that it had to go in! thank you for letting me borrow it!)

Cid blushed right away.

"YOU WERE WHAT!?1?" Kairi and Riku both shouted at the lecherous old man.

"He does that from time to time." Merlin said causally. "Stupid idiot! Should be doing important research! Not all this perverted crap!"

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Merlin hit Cid right smack dab on the rose with a near by newspaper like he was a dog. It didn't help his cause that he started to growl at the old magician.

"Get along you to!" a voice from behind said.

"Your majesty!" half the room shouted.

"I came here to help with the situation. I doubt that Maleficent is going to make this easy for us."

"That's reassuring!" Riku said sarcastically.

"Come on Ahuck!" Goofy said walking up behind the King. "Let's go and save the worlds already!"

"Goofy's right!" Kairi said walking up and hugging her friend. "The sooner we get out into the universe the better!"

"Yup!" Donald said walking into the room. "The ships already! Let's go!"

As Riku, Donald and Goofy walked out of the room, Kairi held the King back.

"Um, can we also look for Sora while we're at it?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"Of course!" was his cheery reply. "It's only natural that we would!" the King also believed that Sora was out in one of the worlds somewhere.

'We'll find you soon Sora' he thought to himself. 'Your hearts to strong to go down that easily!'

TTTTTTT

Zane was still in the castle of the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Though, Zanza's heartless was know where to be seen.

Zane was looking through some old books for an answer to his problem. And he wanted it fast.

"I sense a disturbance in the force!" he suddenly said in a dramatic voice to no one in particular.

He knew that Maleficent had been building up her army of heartless and nobodies again, but he didn't know that she would make her move that fast.

"'Sigh' I guess my research is done. I did get a lot of info from these books though. They should really help for the problems I know that I'm gonna be facing in the near future."

He opened up a portal of 'Darkness' and left that world for the adventure ahead.

TTTTTT

END OF CHAPPIE 1!!!!!!!!! Sorry if it kinda sucked and was confusing! All answers shall be answered someday!

Sora: that's sure as hell reassuring!

Indi: (thwacks Sora on the head) don't you go giving her attitude again little man! (walks out of room and into a random kitchen.)

Angel: mean mean mean Sora! Don't make me torture you again!

Sora: I'm already dead! What more can you do?!

Angel: bring you back to life and kill you again!

Indi: (walks out of kitchen with ice cream and Mekishika's restolen spoons in her hands) that sounds cool! Do that! Want some of Mekishika's ice cream? She went to the bathroom and I stole her stuff back!

Angel: sure! None for you Sora! Bad dead hotty! Bad! O! and Mekishika, you can't win in a silver ware war with me and Indi! I'll give them back eventually!

REVIEW CAUSE YOU LOVE ME AND THE REIVEWS GIVE ME IDEAS WEATHER THEY WERE MENT TO BE IDEAS OR NOT!-Angel


	2. Unexpected Help

HEY!! I got bored cause homework is in little supply seeing as how we only have 2 and a half days of school this week! Only 2 for me cause I'm gonna visit my grandma in Connecticut on Wednesday. So, I'll write more to ease my boredom! Plus, I want to get this story a little ways before I start my other one that I advertised in my last chap of Anti.

O! about that story, someone asked if the girl that came out of no where was me. Well, for the fyi: ya. She kinda is me. I modeled her after me! She has the same personality and randomness that I have, and some other qualities! So once I write that, you'll be able to see what I'm like outside of fan fics in a way.

ON WITH THE CHAP!!

Disclaimer: only own ideas. take any of them and Mekishika will never get her silver ware back!

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Help**

The gang was already almost at The World That Never Was. None of them wanted to go their right now. Or ever for that matter. It was still painful for all of them to go anywhere near that place. It was kinda the place where Sora died after all.

Though, to find Sora, they will have to go to this world sooner or later. They just wanted it to be later. It still hurt to think about all that took place only 3 months earlier.

Sora turning evil, then good, evil again, then good, then pure evil with no heart, then pure light, and, his heart got stabbed. It was easy to say that this world held most of their bad memories. But if Sora was there, that wouldn't matter anymore. He would be back and that would be that.

They landed the ship and sprinted to the castle. The path way that Kairi had made last time still stood strong. They ran through the castle, ignoring the heartless that Maleficent sent out to get rid of them.

They reached the room where Sora died and noticed that it was different than the rest of the castle. It was almost pure black. It had this eerie feel to it.

"Let's just kill that ugly hag and get the hell outa here!" Riku said summoning his weapon getting ready for whatever said hag would throw at them.

"Ya! I hate this place!" Kairi said also summoning her weapon.

"Such a rush to your graves I see!" Maleficent walked out of a portal where Sora had stood not so long before. What's up with that spot! Is it magical or something?! Does it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?!

"Such big talk for someone who was almost killed only a short while ago!" Riku shouted aiming the Way To Dawn at the old hag.

"O! you must be revering to Pete! I sent him there to test your strength. Feel proud! You beat up an idiot!"

Right on cue Pete walked out of a portal with a burn mark on his face.

"Little bastard! Burn my face will you!" he said holding up his fist to show his anger.

"Calm yourself Pete. You need to train more before I let you fight these annoyances again!"

"Yes ma'am!" Pete whimpered backing up away from the group.

"So, you plan on fighting us yourself Maleficent?" Riku asked her. "That just isn't your style! You usually let your lackeys (points to Pete) take care of your dirty work. Do you want to die that badly!?"

"On the contrary my dear boy! It is you who will die today!" Maleficent opened up her cape and let a wave of darkness flood out of it. It sent everyone flying back against the wall, giving them small cuts on open skin as it did.

She closed her cloak and let the light wielders fall to the ground on their hands and knees.

"What the fuck was that?!" Riku asked in between gasps of air.

"You see why I want to fight you myself?!" Maleficent asked in a booming voice. "I have grown much more powerful over the months while you were at home getting weaker!"

"Weaker my ass!" Kairi said getting up and disappeared and reappeared behind Maleficent and hit her in the back leaving a nice big gash on her back.

"YES!" Kairi exclaimed as Maleficent started to double over in pain and blood loss.

"Well, you have improved princess of heart!" Maleficent said. "But not enough it would seem!"

Instantly, her back was coated in darkness and the gash healed right in front of Kairi's eyes!

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Maleficent turned around and swatted the girl away with her hand.

"You alright Kai?!" Riku asked running up to Kairi after she landed.

"Ya! But that hurt me physically and hurt my pride!" she said getting up. "How the hell did she do that!?"

"She must have obtained more dark powers than before!" Micky said running over to the 2 teens. "This looks like it could be trouble!"

"You have no idea you little king!" Pete said suddenly getting a back bone.

TTTTT

"This won't end well." Zane was looking at the battle from the ceiling window. "That stupid witch got to much power! She's gone mad! I'll have to cut her down to size. And if I have to save those fools I might as well. They may be able to tell my why I'm here."

TTTTT

"TIME TO DIE!!" Maleficent sent fire up from her hands at all of her enemies in front of her. Though, she didn't try to kill them: yet.

The fire wrapped around all of their wrists and ankles and pulled them to the ground, unable to get free.

"Ah. So helpless! A fitting end for such fools don't you think Pete?" Maleficent asked stepping into a portal and appearing right in front of the tied up king.

"Yes it there Maleficent! So, who ya gonna kill first?" Pete asked.

"Who else but the stupid King who has been stopping me for some time! Any last words you majesty?"

"Yes, the light will over come the darkness!" he yelled. "Someday you will be stopped! Someone will take our place and stop you for us!"

"If new beings of light come up, I'll just kill them like I did you!"

She brought down her staff at top speed towards the king's back where his heart was.

(you know how in some shows or movies where there is a heart beat that can be heard as it goes to every ones expressions as someone is about to die and it's in all slow mow with the only sound being the heart beat? Imagine that happening right now)

"Stupid weak King!"

Someone in an organization coat came out from the sky and stopped Maleficent's staff with big claws that resembled that of a shadow heartless. Except like 3 times bigger.

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!?" Maleficent shouted, amazed that someone could stop her attack with one hand. A BARE hand might I add.

"Just someone who thinks that you have to much power."

"You should go where your wanted little boy! Go run along and play somewhere else!"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice you stupid lame excuses for a witch?"

"Insolent child!" she tired to kick the figure, but she ended up being kicked herself and went flying into a wall, but not before flying into Pete, and then the wall.

The figure turned his attention onto the King and the others.

"And you call yourselves the wielders of light! Even the wielders of the Keyblade for gods sake! No wonder the keybearer died with friends like this!" he snorted at them.

"What was that you ass!?" Riku shouted.

"You're in no place to insult me. With the wave of my hand I can either kill you or release you. I'm still undecided at the moment. So, what was that you were saying?"

"Thank you for saving us!" he said through gritted teeth.

"That's better!" he waved his hand over all of them and the fire on the wrists and ankles disappeared.

"Thank you." Kairi said getting up and rubbing her wrists. "What's your name?"

"…Zane." Zane said plainly.

"You're not really Xemmas under that hood now are you?" Riku asked giving Zane an evil glare. He didn't trust this guy one bit.

Zane snorted again at that comment.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"So, A huck, why did you save us there Mr. Zane?" Goofy asked.

"Just Zane. And like I told that stupid witch, (jolts thumb in the direction that Maleficent went flying in.) she was getting to powerful and I don't like her."

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" the King asked.

"Yes. If you have a computer with years worth of information, I would like to take a look at it."

"Why?" Riku asked with a dark tone in his voice.

"I want information on why I'm here."

"Sure!" Micky said with a smile. "I can tell you're not here to hurt us, you just want answers."

"And to kill her if I can. Or if that is a her." Zane said looking in the direction Maleficent still hadn't moved from.

"He has a good point there." Riku said with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I think we should go before she wakes up." Zane said motioning the others to the giant door that would lead them out of the castle. "We're all to weak right now to beat her enough to keep her dead. Even me. This is all we can do right now."

"I guess you're right Zane." The King said following Zane. "We have to prepare a little more before taking her head on."

"Can't we get rid of her while she's out cold?" Donald asked.

"I would have done that if she was still here. She used a portal and left already while we were talking." Zane said.

"And how would you know that?!" Riku asked, his tone getting more and more irritated.

"Being in darkness will do that to you." Was his simple answer.

"So, are you coming back with us on the gummi ship or are you gonna take one of your portals back to Radiant Garden?" Goofy asked.

"Neither."

"WHAT?!" everyone asked.

"I didn't say when I would want the info. Plus, I just needed permission to use the computer. I know full well where it is and I'll use it when I'm ready. Thanks!" Zane disappeared in a portal as he thanked them.

"That guys wired!" Riku said.

"Ya, but he did save us!" Kairi said.

"Let's go and do a back round check on him when we get back to Radiant Garden." Donald said.

"Ya!" everyone said. They were all curious about their new 'ally' and just wanted to be safe.

TTTTT

WOOT! WOOT! 2 chaps in one day! Cool!

Sora: I still don't see me in there at all!

Indi: Get over it baby. (takes a bite out of Mekishika's ice cream) boy! Does that girl has good taste in ice cream!

Angel: hey don't hog it!

Sora: can I have some?

Angel and Indi: NO!

Thanks for the reviews! You all get some of Mekishika ice cream! Except for you Mekishika! You just get frozen yogurt that I found out Tina had the other day! And I keep telling you that if you just read and review my other story that me and Indi are working on you may get them back!

SEE YA TOMORROW!!-Angel


	3. Information

HELLO PEOPLES!!! Didn't get as much reviews as I had hopped! T.T o well! Since this fic is moving at a faster pace then my last one was, I'm saying this sooner: give me world ideas!!! but, I'm adding to that statement: tell what worlds you want, and tell what you want to happen in that world! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU! I'm no good at going to worlds and coming up with plots for those stories cause I either haven't seen that Disney movie, of I haven't seen it in a while. So, they will most likely be out of character a lot!

Also something I suck at is fight scenes. If you hadn't noticed, I either make them short or avoid them at all costs. Someone said something about that and I just wanted to clarify that.

O and E Muja SN and TN, I'm gonna havta say no to u taking my story! She anit getting it back till she reviews for my other story like you did! And Mekishika HOW DARE YOU HIT MY RIKU!!!! (major Riku fangirl!) for that, I let Tina play with your silverware! O! and can you actually review instead of just through random stuff at me?! Though, what you say now does make me crack up right away! YAY FOR RANDOMNESS!

ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and feel the wrath of the Riku fangirls (secially me!) that will stop, for mere moments, attacking Mekishika and attack you!

**Chapter 3: Information**

"NOTHING! NADA! ZILCH! STUPID COMPUTER CAN'T TELL ME A DAMN THING OTHER THAN WHAT I KNOW!" Zane hit the keyboard of the computer really hard in frustration. Even though he said that he would wait to look at the computer when he was ready, it was really code for: I don't want you looking over my shoulder of what I'm trying to find.

The portal he took to leave The World That Never Was lead him to Ansem's study/laboratory. He wanted to get a look at the computer while he was still in the clear. The King and the others would be sure to tell Leon and the gang about him the second they landed on this world. Then Leon, being the overprotective dumb ass that he was, would never leave this place to make sure that he didn't sneak in and try and get a peek at the contents on the computer.

"Was there anything that this guy knew of that could tell me how I came to be?!"

"Calm down you idiot!" a voice said walking out of a portal behind Zane. "Or do you want the security cameras to find us here sooner than they should."

"Shut up Zolo! I don't need you yelling at me over nothing again!" Zane shouted at the newcomer.

"I wasn't yelling!" Zolo said raising his voice. "It's just that the cameras will respond to us if we talk to loud and then they'll find us! Then we'll have to most likely fight them since the King isn't back to defend us yet! I'm just being cautious cause you're being an idiot!"

Zane looked down in defeat.

"You're right Zolo. I'm sorry. I've just been in the darkness to long."

"I know how you feel my friend." He walked over to Zane and put a hand on his shoulder. "So, nothing new at all?" he asked.

"No. Nothing that could help us anymore than those books at the castle can. Looks like we're on our own."

"We could just ask for help you know."

"No! That might stir something up in one of us. We were both created by the sorrow that the keybearers friends felt after he died you know. If we get to close for to long, something else could go wrong with us and we'd end up right where we started."

"Didn't think about it like that. At least you use your head a little!"

"Shut up you jerk!" he said while slapping Zolo upside the head, who just laughed it off.

"So, what do we do now that our business is done here?" Zolo asked.

"And what business would that be?" a low and menacing voice said behind them.

They turned around sharply to see Leon holding his Gunblade. This was bad. They didn't want to fight Leon.

"That's for us to know!" Zane said angrily.

"So, does this mean that I have to beat the information out of you? Cause I've had some stress that even training won't get rid of. This might just do the trick!"

"Shit!" the 2 hooded figures said.

"Well, looks like you'll have to hold onto that anger a little more Leon!" Zolo said opening a portal behind them.

"O no you don't!" he said throwing a potion at the portal. It closed right on contact with the potion. And when they tired to make a new one, it did nothing.

"The hell did you do!?" Zane shouted.

"Made sure that you couldn't escape!" Leon said charging at the 2.

"Shit!" the said in unison again.

TTTTTT

"Cid we need you to look up someone on the computer right now!" Micky said walking into Merlin's house.

"So that means stop looking at porn you pervert!" Riku added walking in behind him.

"What was that you brat!?" Cid said standing up.

"Not now Cid." The King cut in. "Look up someone by the name of Zane."

"Who in da 'ell is that!?" he asked sitting back at the computer and typing in the name 'Zane'.

"He saved our lives at The World That Never Was." Kairi answered for the King. "Maleficent has gotten much stronger since last time. In fact, when I cut her back, it healed in seconds! And when she had us pinned to the ground, he came out of no where and stopped her attack and drove her off."

"This the guy?" Cid asked opening up a security camera screen. It showed Leon and two figures in organization coats with their hoods up fighting where they had fought for hours 3 months earlier.

"Yup that 'im!" Goofy said. "Though, I'm not sure which one. They both have the same claws as last time."

"We have to stop them!" Kairi exclaimed. "He saved our lives and this is how we repay by trying to kill him!? Come on let's go!" she grabbed Riku by the arm and dragged him out of the room with her.

TTTTT

(a few minutes earlier back with Leon, Zolo and Zane)

Leon charged at the two who easily dodged his attack. They ran out of the door and into the real study but kept running till they go outside where they had room to fight.

Leon came out of the door almost right after them.

"Just tell me what you did to the computer and I may let you go in one piece!" he shouted at the duo.

"And why the hell would we do that?!" Zane snorted. "We're much stronger than you are! We just didn't want to fight you cause it would be to annoying!"

"Ya!" Zolo added. "But since your so eager to fight, we might as well." As he said that, both of them threw their arms to their sides and darkness covered them. After a second of forming, they turned into huge sharp claws.

"Just remember, you asked for this!" Zane said disappearing and reappearing behind Leon and taking a slash at his back. But he quickly ducked and kicked Zane in the stomach and sent him flying behind him.

Zolo then charged at Leon and he made contact with his left arm as Leon tried to turn around. He winced in pain only for a second then slashed at Zolo with his sword only getting air.

Zane got up and ran to Leon and returned the lovely kick that he had just given him and sent him flying. But Leon caught himself and only flew about 5 feet before turning around and slicing at the 2. They bent back and were only hit by the forceful wind from the attack. All he got was air, but he did manage to get their hoods off to see their faces. Zane's hood reveled the face of what appeared to be a man in his early twenties, with yellowish blue eyes, and long dark brown hair that reached his shoulders with bangs that covered most of his eyes.

Zolo looked a lot like Zane but there were some differences. Instead of dark broom hair, he had dirty blonde hair that only went as far as the middle of his neck. His bangs also covered his eyes like they did for Zane. His eyes were also the same color, they just had a little less yellow in them, which gave them a more comforting look to them. He also looked calmer than his partner. He must have been the more sensible one of the two just from looks alone.

"Well," Zane said with a menacing look in his eyes. "That makes things easier to see! That will come in handy in this fight!" he raised his claw and brought it down on Leon, who in turn just jumped back and hit Zane with his giant gun.

Leon hit him right in the chest and Zane fell back in pain. His chest was bleeding quiet a lot.

"You'll pay for that!" Zolo said charging Leon.

They clashed for a few minutes, claw to sword. Till the King and the others came and yelled:

"STOP THIS SENSELESS FIGHT ALREADY!!!!" the voice was so loud and booming that both men stopped their fighting and looked at him wide eyed.

"Somebody sounds pissed." Zolo said changing his hands back to normal and jumping back to look at Zane's cut which was still bleeding pretty badly.

"Your majesty!" Leon said. "Why did you stop our fight!?"

"Because one of them saved our lives from Maleficent." He answered more calmly.

"But they were doing something to Ansem's computer! I was just trying to see what they did so I could…"

"I gave them, or more precise, Zane permission to do that. He said he just wanted information on something."

"And a lot of good that did me! That thing is a piece of shit you know that!" Zane said in an anger tone despite the fact that he chest was wide open.

"Just shut up and don't move!" Zolo said smacking him over the head to make a point. "Or do you want to die from blood loss?"

"Shut up." He said weakly.

"Do you want me to heal that?" Kairi asked taking a step toward them.

Before Zane could protest, Zolo said:

"Do you mind? I can't heal and neither can this idiot."

_SMACK!_

"Why do I hang around with you again?" he asked Zolo who was rubbing the back of his head.

"HEY! I never hit you that hard!!"

"Whatever." He replied while lying down to make it easier for Kairi to heal.

After a few minutes of healing in silence, Zane stood up.

"Thanks." He mumbled under his breath.

"No problem!" Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"Now that that's all said and done," Leon said walking up to Zane and Zolo, "can you tell us who the hell you are and why you wanted information from Ansem's computer?"

"I'm Zane obviously and this dope is Zolo." Zane said.

"What was that!?" Zolo asked, a lot of anger in his voice.

"And the reason we wanted the info," he continued completely ignoring Zolo's killing tone. "well, that's for us to know and for you to guess and never get right!" he gave them a mischievous smirk and the went through a portal that Zane had just opened up.

"Stupid potion must have worn off!" Leon said turning away and starting to walk back to Merlin's house. "Come on! We have to tell the others of what happened!" he called back to them.

Everyone followed. They wanted answers now and hopefully Cid was done looking at porn for now and looked up Zane on the computer.

TTTTTTT

Plenty of typing there. My hands hurt!!

Indi: MY POOR ANGEL! (gives me a hug.)

Sora: can I have a hug too?

Angel: who wants to hug a dead hot guy!?

Indi: I don't care if he's dead, alive or a llama!

Angel: (walks over and hugs Riku instead who just recovered from the shovel getting thrown at his head).

Riku: why a llama?

Angel: that's just how Indi is!

Thank you for the reviews!! I take back what I said at the beginning! I got plenty or reviews! They just kept coming as I wrote this chap! I added some hints to the identies of Zane and the newly added Zolo in this chap! But hardly any! In fact, you havta look really hard to see what I'm talking about!

IT SNOWED IN MY TOWN TODAY!! SNOW FOR ALL!!! And yes, even you Mekishika! But you only get the dirty brown snow on the side of the rode for hitting my Riku! (hugs Riku again)

I WARNED YOU ALL I WOULD TAKE YOU DOWN FOR FLAMES!!

O! That reminds me!C2-Chikaru, YOU'RE A MAJOR BUTT HEAD 4 UR LAST REVIEW/FLAME!! THAT WAS 2 MEAN!! I'm not gonna go into detail about it, but if you want to see what the all time but head said, (rhyming!) look at my reviews for Anti!

If you can guess where I got the names Zane and Zolo from you win a prize! They're from 2 different things though!

SEE YA TOMORROW!-Angel


	4. The Darkness That is Light

ELLO PEOPLES!! (I love doing that!) Plenty of reviews today! YAY!! Only one person got my slight riddle right! I got Zane from Yu Gi Oh GX and Zolo from One Piece! Some only got one name right but only one person got it right! I didn't really come up with a reward, but she already knows a lot about my future story so lets just say that that's her reward.

I still want world ideas!! those are always welcome! Along with a plot for that world as well! Come on! You know you want to! Those ideas will help me write and update faster!! PLEASE!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take that and E Muja SN and TN will throw Kairi's shoes at you!

**Chapter 4: The Darkness That is Light**

"Well, that went well!" Zolo said after they came out of a portal that brought them to the castle in Hollow Bastion.

Zane just sent him a death glare. He tended to have a very short temper. Especially when it came to Zolo.

"Tell me how the hell that went well!" he shouted at his friend.

"They won't be bothering us for a while, or hopefully at all!"

"I guess that's good in some cases. But we also want them to bother us in some ways. And you know that."

"Yes I do know that. But at least they won't be breathing down our necks if we go to Radiant Garden again. And why do you always have to be a downer anyways?! Can't you be happy for once!?"

"I was born from pain and sorrow. You were born from hope and good memories. Do I have to say it slower or should I go and get someone who speaks fluent moron?"

"Ok! Ok! God! I ask you to be happy just once in your life and you say that!? You're to mean!"

"I'm a heartless! Not a nobody like you who at least has fake emotions to rely on! The only emotions I have are anger, hatred, and just flat out being pissed! And it doesn't help that fact that I can actually REMEMBER what it was like to have a heart and be with my friends!"

Zolo immediately loses his pout on his face that he made a few moments ago.

"You're wrong you know. You don't just have those three emotions. You also show that you have a lot of pain in you. You know I have those feelings too. But I try not to show them. And I can remember our memories too you know! We were the same person once upon a time you know!"

"Yes I know that! While you were off somewhere doing gods know what I was in here looking over every freaking book to find out that little information! And then after 2 weeks of looking at nothing but books, I somehow heard your thoughts and found you and found out that we came from the same somebody! So don't give me that 'once upon a time' crap!"

"….Fair enough Zane. Fair enough. So, what do we do now that they know about us?"

"Like I thought that far a head! I guess just stay in their good graces."

"But didn't you say that they had to be pissed at us if we ever wanted **that** to occur?"

"I say lots of stuff Zolo! But yes. That is what we will want. But until we can get completely ready, we have to be on their good side."

"Right! With the getting ready!" Zolo said hitting his head a few times.

"Come on! Let's do this before they find us again. And by 'they' I mean Leon. Yeesh! That gunblade of his hurt!"

"Get over it you pansy!"

TTTTT

"Find anything on Zane Cid? Or just some more porn?" Riku asked walking into the room.

"Hey! I've been very busy while you were away fighting!" Cid shot at Riku. "I found some information, but not a lot. But that doesn't mean that it's not important you little runt!"

"What was that old man!?!?"

"Shut up Riku and move your ass Cid!" Kairi said pushing Riku out of her way and kicking Cid off of the seat in front of the computer. "I wanna see what you found out!"

"W-W-W-W-WAIT!!" Cid said trying to get to the computer but was stopped by Riku.

"What? Is it something that we shouldn't see? Does that mean that it involves Sora?"

"Now I'm defanitly looking!" Kairi said looking at the screen. "WAAAHH!" she shouted and fell out of her chair.

"What is it Kairi!?" Riku asked running to the computer. "Is it that ba….HOLY SHIT!!!!" Riku's eyes practically feel out of his sockets at the sight on the screen. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL RESEARCH!!"

"I know right!" Cid said walking up to the screen.

"FUCKING PERVERTS!!!!!" Kairi shouted shooting up from her position on the floor and smacking them both on the head with her fists as hard as she freaking could.

"What was he looking at now?" Leon said through a sigh as he walked in the room.

"He was looking at a naked blonde girl! Three actually!"

"…Really now." Leon said slowly walking toward the computer.

Kairi closed the window before he got a look at the picture and was met with the same fate as Riku and Cid. All three were out cold on the floor in front of the computer.

"MEN!!"

"Now that, looked like it hurt." Yuffie said. "But he actually did do some research on Zane while you were gone. He must have gotten bored and looked at that."

"From the looks of it, none of them will be seeing anything but stars for a while." Cloud said. He apparently had control over his hormones. Or he feared the wrath of Kairi. 'Thank you Sora for the warning about her deadly fists!' he said to himself. He was lucky to get the warning. Sora had to find out the hard way!

"Hey! All there is is a security camera footage of him." Kairi said opening a file named 'Zane'.

Everyone in the room that was conscious came over and looked at the screen.

(what's in italic is what there watching/hearing. Normal font is just them talking)

_Someone was looking at a book that looked a lot like Zanza. After a few moments, a portal opened up and out came a hooded figure._

"_You wouldn't be Bob/Zanza's heartless now would you?" the figure asked the other person who was looking at a book._

"His heartless? What would he be doing in a place like that?" Kairi asked.

"Who knows Kairi?" the King said.

"_And what if I am?" he replied with anger in his voice._

"_I came here to tell you that your nobody is dead. Long dead."_

"_WHAT!?! THAT CAN'T BE!! WHO DID THIS! I'LL KILL HIM!!"_

"_That isn't necessary my friend."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Cause his killer was the keybearer, and now he has fallen as well, never to return."_

"_Why are you telling me this and who the hell are you!?"_

"_Why, I can't tell you. As for who I am," the figure took off his hood and reveled Zane "you may call me Zane. I was born when the keybearer died. I was created from the sorrow of his friend hearts. And I plan to use that to my advantage!"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Cause I will need their anger in the future if my plans are to succeed."_

"_And your plans would be…?"_

"_That's for me to know and for you to wonder to your grave."_

"_What does that mean!?" the heartless shouted looking up from his book and slamming his hand on the table he had been leaning on._

"I don't like where this is going." The King said.

"_It means that you're a threat to me, and there for must be dead for me to complete what I must."_

"_LIKE YOU COULD KILL ME YOU ASS!!" the heartless took a few steps back and fired Dark Aura's at Zane._

"_Petty attack!" Zane just waved his hand at it and the attack was sliced in two. _

"_HOW?! THAT'S MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK!" _

_Just then, the two bookshelves on the left and right of Zane exploded._

"_So it would seem. But how about I show you a real Dark Aura?" Zane lifted his arm up and held up his palm to face the heartless. The heartless got into a defensive stance and got ready for the attack. "See you in hell heartless."_

_He fired the attack and it went at top speed, it was almost impossible to see._

"_O fuck!" the heartless said milliseconds before it hit him. _

_He went flying back to the wall and almost went through it. Zane walked up to him moments before he died._

"_Any last words?" Zane asked._

"_What the hell are you?!" he said weakly._

"_Just a normal heartless that wants his heart back. But if you must know, I'm more than just darkness. Hell, I'm almost all light! I'm a heartless with almost no darkness! Enjoy that thought while you live your last moments." Zane started to walk away, but turned and faced the camera. "Can't have that now can we?" he fired another Dark Aura and the screen went blank._

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY?!!?" Donald shouted as soon as the clip ended. "HOW CAN A HEARTLESS BE MOSTLY LIGHT?!!?"

"My guess would be that's what he's trying to figure out." Kairi said closing the window.

"Ansem never came across anything like this in his studies of the heart." Micky said looking down. "That must be why he said that the computer didn't help him at all.

"So, do we kill him or help him?" Cloud asked walking back to the window.

"We help him!" Kairi said. "He said that he was created because of us and Sora! So he might be able to help us find Sora!"

"Kairi's right! Let's find this fella and that Zolo and help them!" Goofy declared.

"Should we wait for Riku to wake up or leave him here?" Donald asked pointing to the unconscious silver haired teen.

"We wait!" Kairi said sitting down on the bed.

TTTTTTT

Zolo snapped his eyes open.

"O shit!"

"What is it now you idiot!?" Zane called from the balcony.

"They know that you're not all darkness and that they wanna help us no matter what!" he replied. Zane went wide eyed.

"Stupid camera's!"

TTTTT

You learned a little more about Zane in this chap!! And I bet most of you are like "HOW THE HELL CAN A HEARTLESS HAVE ALMOST NO DARKNESS?!" or something. All will be made clear soon enough!!

Sora: how soon will I come back to life?!

Angel: who said you would?

Indi: that's a little mean don't you think?

Sora: A LITTLE?!!?

Angel: meh!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!

I may not be able to update tomorrow seeing as how it's turkey day and all. But family is coming at like 4 so I may be able to get one in! I may be starting another story soon! It has my favorite oc in it and I may end up making different stories to introduce her cause it's fun and I have like 20 ideas on how to introduce her!

APPLE PIE FOR TODAY FOR REVIEWERS!!

LOVE YA LOTS!!-Angel


	5. Mystery of The List

E Muja SN and TN: WORK ANGEL WORK!

Angel: (runs out of writing room)

E Muja SN and TN: NO!GO BACK TO WRITING ROOM! (pulls out a whip and slashes at me to tie me up)

Angel: I HAVE LEGS U KNOW!!

E Muja SN and TN: yes but you'll run away again! (throws me in writing room and locks door) NOW WRITE AND I'LL LET YOU OUT!!

(sighs. Walks up to computer and sits down.) Well, since SOMEONE is forcing me to write on a holiday, here I am again! O! 'fore I forget: one of my other stories will either be started tomorrow or get further in the story. I've been planning on writing another KH story for a while and may start it tomorrow or Saturday. My other story which is already up (Monkey Crushes and Voodoo Sickness) may be updated if my friend Indi comes ova tomorrow. Which she most likely will.

I still need world ideas and plots!! That will make things go faster! Come on! You know you want to!

E Muja SN and TN: I DON'T HERE YOU TYPING THE STORY!!

Angel: (whimpers and starts typing)

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and fell the wrath of a pissed off E Muja SN and TN!

**Chapter 5: The Mystery of The List**

"Why does my head hurt?" Riku asked waking up 3 hours later after being hit by Kairi.

"Mine too!" Leon and Cid said at the same time rubbing their heads.

"Cause you three were being stupid perverts!" Kairi said in a huff.

"How long have we been out?" Riku asked walking up to Kairi.

"About three hours. Now come on! We've been waiting for you to wake up! Now!" Kairi grabbed his arm and started to pull him to the door. "Donald! Goofy! Micky! Riku's up! Let's go! NOW!"

Micky, Donald and Goofy walked out of the back room and the door disappeared behind them.

"You don't have to shout Kairi!" Donald snapped. "We're right here ya know!"

"I know! But I want to get this search started so that I can find my Sora faster!"

"'Your' Sora?" Riku asked still in Kairi's death grip.

"Yes 'my' Sora! Got a problem with that Riku?!" her death grip became an after life grip. In other words: her grip got so tight that you could here his bone cracking under it!

"I can walk you know! And OOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! YOUR GONNA BREAK MY WRIST!!!" Riku cried out in pain. Kairi took mercy and let him go. "Thank you!" he said rubbing his almost broken wrist.

They had reached the ship just as her grip came off Riku and they all got on the ship.

"Where to?" Riku asked getting in the pilots seat.

"The closest." Kairi answered.

"Dammit!"

"What?"

"You'll see."

About an hour later they landed on the closest world.

"Dammit!" Kairi said quietly.

"Told you." Riku said putting his hands behind his head.

They had landed in Halloween town. Riku was a vampire, Kairi a Banshee, Donald a mummy, Goofy a zombie, and the King was Frankenstein. His ears were flat at the top, along with the top of his head. He was green, and had key shaped blots coming out of his neck.

"A huck I wonder where Jack is." Goofy said walking towards the town.

"'sigh' he's in Christmas Village again. I can show you where." A voice said from behind them.

"Hey there Sally!" Donald said.

"Hello Donald!" Sally said with a smile. "If you really have to see Jack you can go. But he and Santa Claus are trying to figure out a mystery right now. O! and you two must be Riku and Kairi right?" she asked pointing to them. "Jack told me how you saved us last time! Thank you! My name is Sally by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Sally!" Kairi said with a smile. She had cooled down on the ride there so she was in a better mood now.

"It's nice to meet you Sally!" Micky spoke up. "Jack doesn't know me and I don't know him. My name is Micky Mouse!"

"What mystery would that be?" Riku asked taking a step forward.

"I don't know. Jack won't tell me anything about it and shoos me out everytime I go in. He might let you guys stay though. Come on. I'll show you." She started to walk to the forest that she had just come out of. The others followed eagerly.

They reached the door to Christmas Village in mere minutes. Sally opened the door and jumped in.

"You two go first." Riku said pointing to Donald and Goofy. "I don't want what happened last time to happen again!" he started to blush at the thought.

"Fine." Donald said with a sigh and jumped in. A few moments later was followed by Goofy and then the King.

"Hey Kai?" Riku asked now that they were alone.

"What is it Riku?" she said looking at the silver haired teen.

"I have an idea."

"And that would be…?"

"Now that those three are on the other half of the world, let's go looking for Sora on our own without them! They just get in the way anyways!"

"You're and idiot!"

Riku was right in front of the tree as he said this and Kairi just pushed him in. She jumped in right after him. She crossed her legs and arms as she jumped in and landed on Riku like that.

"OW! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!?" he shouted at her as she just sat on him.

"Yes. You were being an idiot and had to be taught a lesson!"

"I WAS KIDDING! NOW CAN YOU GET OFFA ME!?" Kairi stood up and walked on his back and stepped on his head getting completely off of him.

Riku said something into the ground seeing as how his face was now planted in it curiosity of Kairi. They couldn't hear what he said but had a feeling it was a lot of swears aimed at Kairi.

"Get up already!" she shouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" he said in a lazy tone as he stood up.

They made their way over to Santa's shop without any heartless like last time and were thankful for that.

They walked in and saw Jack and Santa talking.

"Sally for the last time I told you not to come… o! you're back I see!" Jack said noticing Kairi and the others.

"What's this mystery Sally told us about?" Micky asked walking up to the two.

"See for yourself." Santa said beckoning them to his desk with the naughty list and the good list spread out on his desk.

They all looked at the list and didn't see anything wrong with them.

"What are we looking for?" Kairi asked.

"Look here." Santa pointed to the "S" areas on both of the lists. Sora's name was on both of the lists.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Riku shouted taking a step back.

"It's been like this for about three months. His name came off the naughty list every now and then after you left, but then would go back to being on the naughty list seconds later."

"Ya. Sora kept fighting the darkness in his heart and won a few times but then got taken over again." Donald said.

"That explains it." Santa continued. "Then he was on the good list for a good 10 minutes. Then his name disappeared for 2 days, then this happened."

"Why did his name disappear. Do you guys know?" Jack asked.

"He died in the final battle." Kairi answered. "But if his name is on the list again that means that he's alive again!!" Kairi started to jump up and down at the thought of Sora being alive again.

"So what does this mean?" Micky asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Jack said.

"Well," Kairi started. "remember the video on Zane? He said that he was born from our sorrow of Sora's death. Maybe he's connected to Sora and that's what this means. That Zane is half of Sora!"

"But the name Zane is on both lists too!" Santa cut in. "Along with Zolo."

"Yay I got nothing for that." Kairi said.

"When did Zanes name appear?" Riku asked.

"At the exact same time as Sora's did" Santa said.

"…ALL THIS THINKING IS HURTING MY BRAIN!!!!!" Riku shouted grabbing his head.

"Maybe Zane is all of Sora's sorrow and pain. He did say that he was a heartless." Goofy said.

"That makes sense!" Santa said. "But what about this Zolo person? Is he connected to Sora too? Cause his name appeared at the same time as the others did.

"Maybe." The King said slowly. "Well we won't know till we look some more! Sorry to cut this visit short, but we have to go and find Sora, Zane and Zolo!"

"That's fine!" Jack said. "Just get Sora back to normal and come and see us with him!"

"Sure!" Kairi said with a smile.

They all left the shop and headed back to the ship.

"The further we go the more confused we get!" Riku said as they took off.

TTTTTT

Zolo opened his eyes after Riku said that.

"Why do they have to care about him so much?!" he shouted to no one in particular.

"What happened now?" Zane asked walking up to him.

"Apparently both our names along with Sora's are both on the naughty and the good list and they seem to think that we're all connected. Which we are."

"Damn them!"

"They already know about you. But they don't know about me."

"What do you mean?"

"They know that you were born for their sorrow and pain. But they don't know that I was born for their hope, love and good memories of Sora."

"If they did know that they could put two and two together and find out a lot about us! Shit this is bad!!"

"It's not that bad Zane. They don't know it and they won't find out if we're careful. All we have to do is find Sora's hearts and everything will be back to normal."

"Right! Let's hurry and hit the books!"

They both went back to their research, not knowing that what they had just decided to be careful about had just been found out.

TTTTT

"KAIRI! KAIRI! KAIRI!" Namine shouted from Kairi's head.

'Wow! Namine! How are you able to do that?!'

"I don't know how I did it! Any way! I just tried to see if Sora was really alive by trying to talk to Roxas and I saw a conversation between Zolo and Zane!"

'Really?! What did they say?!'

(Namine explains what she just saw to Kairi)

'O MY GOD!! Should I tell the others about this!?'

"No. Not yet! Let me get more information and then you can tell them!"

'I guess you're right! Hurry up please! I want to know more about what's happening with Sora!'

"I can't right now. I used up a lot of energy just to get the whole conversation! I'll do it once all my energy returns!"

'Thank you, Namine."

"Sure! And hey! I want Roxas back just as much as you want Sora back you know!"

'Right! I forgot about that!'

"Hey Kai you ok over there? You're spacing out again." Riku said with concern in his voice.

"Huh? O I'm fine! Just thinking about things!" she said waving her hands in front of her.

"Things or Sora?"

_THWACK!_

Kairi takes the controls as Riku lies on the floor motionless.

TTTTTT

Angel: I'M DONE MUJA!! CAN YOU LET ME OUT NOW!?!?

E Muja SN and TN: fine! You did make it very long.

Angel: (runs out of writing room)

E Muja SN and TN: HEY! DON'T MAKE ME BRING YOU BACK HERE AGAIN TOMORROW!

Thanks to Muja's…. encouragement, I got this done on turkey day!! My new fic should be out tomorrow hopefully so look for that! I think I'll call it Blue Angel or something like that! Just look at my profile for it or something! O! by the way: where it says "Sora's hearts" that anit a typo! And I'll leave it at that!

LEFTOEVER TURKEY FOR ALL REVEIWERS!!

LOVE YA ALL!! And good luck with your cousins Muja!! -Angel


	6. SQUISH!

YAY!!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! And no. Muja is dealing with evil cousins so she can't tie me up! I posted a new story if anybody cares!! (looks at people and nobodies moves) you all suck!!

So, ya! Give me world ideas or this story will join the other stuff in my closet that stays there till my moms makes me clean it out in 2 years!!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and feel the wrath of Muja's cuz!

**Chapter 6: SQUISH!!**

Riku was still on the floor as the group came close to another word.

"Kairi?" Micky said slowly

"Yes?" she asked turning to him.

"How hard did you hit Riku!?"

"Kinda hard I guess. I've been hitting him on the head a lot so it must seem harder than it really is cause his skull must have broken like 197 times by now."

"197 TIMES!?!!?!?" Donald shouted in disbelief.

"Riku's always been an idiot. I've broken it 47 times. Riku broke it like 58 times and Sora like 92."

"92!?!?!?!!?!?"

"They did spar like 25 times a day!"

"OOOOOOOOOO!" the 3 animal humans said.

"Why did they fight so much?" Goofy asked.

"That's just how they were."

"Were? Kai, we still are!" Riku said standing up rubbing his head.

"That's true." Kairi said under her breath. "So why did you fight all the time?"

"Cause were boys and that's how we are."

"You mean stupid?" Kairi gave him a playful smile as he gave her a glare.

_SMACK!_

"What was that for?!" Kairi asked in a whining tone.

"For being a meanie! Plus, half the time me and Sora fought to see who was worthy of….."

"Ahuck! Worthy of what?" Goofy asked.

"…..nnnnnnnoooooootttttthhhhhhiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg…………." 'I can't believe I almost told them that me and Sora used to fight to see who was worthy of dating Kairi!' Riku thought to himself.

"If it was nothing they you would have told us Riku." His life long friend said knowing he was hiding something.

"Uh, hey look! We landed! Come on guys!" he said running to the cock pit to get off the ship.

"Get back here you idiot!" Kairi shouted running after him.

They others followed them off the ship.

"CRAP!!" is the only word that they heard getting off the ship.

"What? You guys don't like transforming?" Donald asked with a smirk.

"Yes that and the fact that Sora almost killed someone last time he was here!" Riku shouted, trying to trap the duck with his paws. He kept flying just out of his reach though.

They were in the Pride Lands. Kairi and Riku were lions again. And Donald and Goofy were some kind of flying bird and a turtle. The King was…….no where to be seen.

"Riku! Kairi! Donald! Goofy!" the four of them turned around and saw Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Kairi said with a smile. "There's someone else with us, but I don't know where he is."

The four of them started to look around for Micky. But couldn't find him.

"Want some help?" Simba asked walking up to them.

_SQUISH!!_

"What was that?" Timon asked.

"Lift up your paw Simba." Riku instructed.

Simba lived up his paw and on it was a tiny Micky, that was now two dimensional.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Timon ripped Micky off of his paw and put him on the group.

"You alright yer majesty?" Goofy asked walking up to him.

"…."

"Is he alive?" Riku asked getting beside Goofy.

"Timon! Give him mouth ta mouth!" Pumbaa ordered.

"WHY ME!?!!?" Timon responded with a whine.

"Cause you're the smallest!" Riku shot.

"Fine! Fine!" Timon bent down, about to put his lips on the miniature mouse when:

"That won't be necessary!" the King put his mini paw to Timon's lips and sat up.

"You alright Micky?" Riku asked.

"Ya. Just a little winded. And why am I a smaller mouse than I was a minute ago?"

"Cause the writer of this fic made you that way cause she couldn't think of anything else and just wanted to squish you." Pumbaa said.

They all stared at him with a look that said: 'What the hell is that fat pig taking about!?'

"Hey it was just a thought!"

"OOOKKK then." Riku said backing away from him. "You guys haven't seen anything out of the ordinary around here have you?"

"Not since you guys were here last time. By the way: is Sora still evil?" Timon asked.

The five of them looked at each other with worried looks. It was still a hard subject for them.

"Is it that bad?" Simba asked, his voice shaking.

"Sora's," Riku started but couldn't find the right words. "Sora's gone."

"You mean like the darkness has complete control over him?"

"No, just gone gone."

"You don't mean…..?" Simba's eyes grew wide and he took a step back seeing what he meant.

"Ya. But he's back!"

"So that's what my dream meant."

"What dream?" the King asked jumping on Riku's head.

"I had a dream 3 months ago that showed Sora falling, then breaking apart, then coming back together as someone else. Then that broke in half and a new figure with only small differences in their appearances was right next to the new Sora. But the new figure was lighter and the old one was darker. Then 2 Sora's appeared, but looked to be sleeping lying down. But was motionless, but also not motionless."

"What do you mean Simba?" Goofy asked.

"Well, they appeared to be pulsing, like a heart."

"That's weird, and confusing." The King said putting his fist to his chin in thought.

"I bet he's enjoying this where ever he is!" Riku said with anger in his voice.

"Who's enjoying this?" Kairi asked.

"Sora that's who! He always loved making my head hurt physically and with crap like this!!" he shouted.

The entire group stared at him blankly for a few moments then started to role around the ground (rhyming!) in laughter. Micky even fell off of Riku's head!

"I think we better go." Micky said starting to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "You know, before we get anymore mysteries to solve."

"Come back soon!" Timon said waving. "And bring Sora!!"

"Will do!" Kairi called as they got on the ship and left.

"Why does the hyper idiot like to confuse me?!" Riku shouted at nobody in particular.

Kairi took off her shoe and through it at Riku's head. (For you Muja! Just cause your cuz's still there!)

"Why'd you do that?!" he shouted at her.

"Cause you called my Sora an idiot!"

"I also called him hyper."

"I'm not denying that fact."

"What's with all the signs from these worlds that tell us about Sora?" Donald asked the King.

"My guess would be that they have a strong connection with Sora. Not just the people: but the worlds themselves. The worlds must be telling the people on them that something is wrong with the keybearer."

"But that won't last for long!" Riku said.

Kairi got out of her seat and went to one of the many bedrooms on the ship.

'Any new news Namine?' she asked her other half.

"Not yet. Zane and Zolo have just been looking at books for a while. Nothing new to report!" she replied.

'Please keep trying!'

"Will do!"

Kairi lied down on the bed and went to sleep.

TTTTTT

New chappie done!! May not update tomorrow!!

Indi: gee I wonder why. (get's an evil grin on face)

Angel: well I don't!

Indi: well since I didn't come ova today I havta come ova tomorrow!

Angel: and with her here, the only writing I'll get done is for Monkey Crushes and Voodoo Sickness!

Indi: then again that is an awesome story!

Angel: of course! We wrote it!

ADVERTISMENT!! Read the story mentioned above and my new one called Blue Angel! It involves one of my favorite ocs!! Read it!!

One manga book for all of those who reviewed for me!!

LOVE YA!!-Angel


	7. The Trident of the Hag

I meant to get like a ton of chapters in today cause my parents and demon brothers would be gone cause: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! YAY!!! But Indi came over and I couldn't do that. But Monkey Crushes and Voodoo Sickness got updated!! READ AND REVIEW FOR THAT!!!

But despite that fact, I wanted to type!! Yay! I may or may not update Blue Angel till tomorrow! READ THAT TOO!!! That one's more of a romance just cause I'm that cool!! But not till later in the story.

READ ALL STORIES THAT INVOLVE ME!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take that and I'll ram a stale birthday cake down your throat till you cough it back up! (Indi's idea!)

**Chapter 7: The Trident of the Hag**

Kairi woke up with a start as the ship crash landed on a world.

"RIKU!! WHAT DID YOU HIT THIS TIME!!??!" Kairi shouted walking into the control room.

"Nothing! We were shot!!!" Riku shouted trying to get back in the air to avoid getting hit again.

"BY WHO?!!?"

"Who else dearie!" a dark and menacing voice said from the water that they were now in.

"AW NO!!!" Donald and Goofy shouted together.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT UGLY THING!?!?" Riku and Kairi shouted pointing out to the sea where something was rising from the see.

"Stupid children!! I am the most beautiful in all of the seven seas! I am the sea witch Ursula!!"

"Is it me or are all the witches that we come across most likely used to me men?!" Riku shouted running out of the ship and summoning The Way To Dawn.

"It's not you." Kairi said running out after him and summoning The Flower Hope.

"In my opinion, she's the ugliest!" Donald said following them.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOU INSULTS LITTLE ASSES!!" Ursula shouted throwing her hands in the air and summoning thunder to attack them.

They dived out of the way and ran for the water. The only way to beat her was to fight her in her element!

Kairi and Riku were mermaids again, (well Riku a merman) Donald and octopus thing, Goofy a turtle, and the King was gone, AGAIN!!!

"Is the King still on the ship?!" Riku asked as they swam as fast as they could towards the palace for cover and back-up.

"No I'm not!!" said a voice from Riku's head.

"WHAT THE?!?!" Riku shouted trying to find the voice.

"Up here!! (mutters to self) stupid author."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!"

"By the looks of it: krill." The King said with a heavy sigh.

"My god are you tiny!"

"I know! I don't think I'll be able to help you guys fight. Being microscopic and all."

"That's ok." Kairi said with a smile as they passed the gates of the castle. "I think we can handle things on our own anyways!!"

"HEY LOOK!! LUNCH!!" Sebastion swims out of the palace and grabs the King with his big claws.

"Don't eat that!!" Kairi says grabbing the King just before Sebastion puts him in his mouth, and hits him on the head for trying to eat the King.

"Stupid crab!!" she says as Ariel and Flounder come out of the palace to see what the commotion is.

"Donald! Goofy! Riku! Kairi! It's so good to see you again!" Ariel says while hugging Riku and Kairi together. "Is Sora, still, ya know?"

"No. He's…..gone." Riku said in a grave voice.

"No!!"

"But we think he's back!! And out there somewhere!!" Kairi said waving her arms and making the King sick. "O! Sorry!"

"Just put me on your head!" he said holding his hands to his mouth.

"O! Before we forget: URSULA'S BACK AND TRYING TO KILL US!!!" Donald shouted.

"WHAT!?!? I THOUGHT THE KEYBEARER FINISHED HER OFF!!!" King Triton said coming out of the castle.

"WHY DON'T THESE PEOPLE STAY DEAD!??" Riku asked putting his hands to his head.

"Cause like Sora they don't die and are to stubborn to really die completely." Kairi said.

"….That's true."

"So," Triton cut in. "where is the old sea hag!?!"

"Who are you calling an old sea hag?! Ursula came up from behind our hero's and sent her eels to Triton, who easily killed the little pests.

"Well," Riku started. "you're old, we can tell from the wrinkles on your face, and since your old and ugly, that makes you a hag. So, Triton and the rest of us are only speaking the truth."

"AND THAT'S THE LAST THING YOU'LL SAY!!!" she lunged at Riku with a giant pure black Trident.

"WHERE'D SHE GET THAT THING!?!?" Riku asked blocking her attack with TWTD, (I'm getting tired of writing out the real name so deal!!!)

"WHO KNOWS JUST KILL HER!!!" Kairi shouted lunging for her.

She aimed right for Ursula's side and got a direct hit. Blood started to ooze into the water, (just let me say one thing: uh ew!) she screamed in pain and backed away from them.

"Little wretch! You're just like that loser of a keyblade master!"

"NOBODY CALLS MY FRIENDS WRETCHES OR LOSERS!!" Riku shouted aiming for the same spot as Kairi did.

She screamed in pain as he hit her and disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

"AND STAY DEAD!!!" Riku shouted after her.

"Like she'll listen!" Ariel said swimming up to them. "And I'm sorry about Sora. He kept mentioning you guys so I can tell your close. But like you said: Sora's to stubborn to stay dead! And I just think that Sora's to nice a guy to stay down for long!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ya. That's true." Riku said looking at her.

"You'll find him soon! I said that to him a while back and look what happened! He found you and Kairi!"

"Thanks Ariel!" Riku said returning her grin. "And if Kairi can't see her**boyfriend** again she'll go nuts! Man is she whipped!"

"Can I borrow this? Thanks!" Kairi said to Triton, taking out his Trident and swimming to Riku with it. "Come here Riku!" she demanded with an evil look on her face.

"Uh, I'd rather not!" he said backing up. Then he turned around as Kairi got closer and swam as fast as holy hell!

"O NO YOU DON'T!!" she lifted the Trident up to her stomach and fired it at Riku. It hit him square in the ass and he screamed like a little girl!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! MY ASS! MY ASS!! YOU BROKE MY ASS!!!" he shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"Here ya go." Kairi handed the Trident back to Triton. "Let's meet Riku back at the ship. I want to get off this planet and look for Sora! I WANT MY SORA!!!"

"AND I WANT MY ROXAS!!!" Namine shouted from Kairi's head. "And before you ask, no: the book worms have just been reading again."

"Maybe she is whipped." Donald whispered to Goofy.

(on the ship)

"Kairi?" Riku said in a sharp tone while rubbing his ass and walking into the ship.

"Yes Riku?" Kairi asked while turning around in the captains chair.

"That was to mean! I'm gonna go lie down and ice my ass in a bedroom seeing as how I can't SIT on it now!"

All Kairi could do was drive the ship and laugh her own ass off!

TTTTT

So ends another glorious chapter!!

Sora: how was that glorious!? I wasn't in it!!

Angel: but it was funny.

Sora: BRING ME BACK!!

Angel: NEVER!!!!

Thank you all for your reviews!!

You all get birthday cake!! But not Mekishika. You get something better: YOUR SILVERWARE!! (walks up to Tina's cage and takes them all back) don't use them on me in the future or Tina will get them again!! I'M TRUSTING YOU!!

READ MY OTHER FICS AND I'LL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER!!-Angel


	8. The Donut Sax

Sorry recent chapters have been sucky and short!! I typed them late at night and just wanted to get to bed or do something else. I didn't plan on writing for this story today but I did it for many reasons. Those reasons being: I don't think anybody goes to this 'world' and wanted to be the first, I want to get this story moving a little, and most of all: I wanted to announce that almost all of my readers are butt heads!!! They don't even bother to look at Blue Angel!! Well, for pay back: this story is being put behind my other story. That and I have writers block for it!! WAH!! So read and review for my other story while I get my brain in gear!!

A little warning before the chap begins: like I said, doubt anybody has written for this world ever! So it may be a little weird or confusing or something. I chose this world for a few reasons: (being repetitive!) nobody has done this and I wanted to be the first, I've been kinda a butt head to my brothers and this is for them, and finally: THIS IS GONNA BE LIKE PURE COMEDY!! Also: if you don't like where I got this world from, you don't have to read it, or can just skip to important parts!!

THIS'LL BE FUN!! FOR YOU AND ME!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take that and you'll have to watch my science teacher dance!! THE HORROR!!

**Chapter 8: The Donut Sax**

"I'M SICK OF DOING NOTHING BUT READ!!!" Zane shouted throwing the book he was reading at a nearby wall.

It's true. All they had been doing for the past few hours was read and do other kinds of research. And I don't mean the 'Cid' research!! They had been studying hearts and how the heart works. They learned something's that they didn't know, and almost half of the stuff they already did know. So half of their work was worthless to them.

"Calm down!!" Zolo said with an anime anger mark appearing on his forehead. "I'm getting tired of all this stuff to and you don't see me complaining!"

"That's because you're the good half and can't complain!"

"I do complain just not as much as you!! And if you're so bored: how about we use some of the stuff we learned from all of this reading and use it on the wielders of light!" Zolo said with and evil grin. "We will have to do it sooner or later!"

"I PICK SOONER THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!"

"Just let me find out where they're going." Zolo said closing his eyes so he could spy on them. It's kinda how Namine does it.

TTTTTT

Riku was still in a bedroom icing his now burnt cheeks. Kairi was still at the wheel. Donald was doing…..stuff with his feet?! UGH!! Goofy was looking at the navigator to see where they were going. And the King was checking on Riku.

"KAIRI!!" Namine shouted from Kairi's mind.

'Ya Namine?'

"They stopped doing that boring old research and are trying to figure out where we're going to try and use some of what they learned on us!!"

'Damn them!! How are they doing it?!'

"They're doing what I'm doing! Looking at each others thoughts through the connection that was share! O no! He's in your mind! AAAAAAHHHH!!" Namine screamed in pain.

'NAMINE! WHAT'S GOING ON IN……….!?' "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Kairi actually screamed out loud.

"KAIRI!" Goofy and Donald shouted running to her.

She fell out of her chair in pain holding her head.

"WWWWAAHHH!! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!" Donald shouted pointing to a meteor.

Goofy ran to the chair and steered it away from the meteor, put the ship on auto pilot, and went back to Kairi's side who was still on the ground in pain.

Riku and the King came barging out of one of the bedrooms to see what was wrong.

"KAIRI!!" Riku shouted running to her. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO HER?!!?" he asked glaring at Donald and Goofy.

"Nothing!" Donald shouted in protest. "She just screamed and fell to the floor! We didn't do anything! It just happened!"

Kairi suddenly stopped screaming and slowly got up holding her head.

"What the hell just happened?!" she said to no one in particular.

"Only you can tell us." Riku said helping her up.

'Should I tell them Namine?'

"I think that that would be best now. Wait! Hold on one second! GET OUT OF OUR MIND YOU SNEAKY PERVERTS!!"

As soon as she shouted that, Zolo was forced out of Kairi's mind and was sent flying into a wall.

"THAT NOBODY JUST CALLED ME A SNEAKY PERVERT!!" he shouted at Zane.

"Well, you were inside the mind of a 15 year old girl." Zane said with a shrug.

"That's true. But a sneaky pervert! That's just to harsh!"

"Stop whining! Did you find out where they were headed?"

"Ya. It's some world that none of us have ever been to."

"Let's get there before them so we can ambush them!" Zane said opening a portal.

"Do you really want to ambush them? I think I hurt Kairi enough as it is."

"YOU HURT KAIRI!?!?" Zane said turning sharply, now facing him with fiery eyes.

"I didn't mean to! It just happened! I don't even know how I did it!"

"Whatever! Just come on!" Zane grabbed Zolo's arm and pulled him into the portal.

(at new world)

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!?!" they both shouted at their new appearances.

TTTTTTT

Kairi had just finished explaining to the others about what Namine had been doing for the past couple of hours.

"That must be how they hurt you Kairi." The King said putting his hand to his chin. "He must have been trying to get information or something out of you and hurt you in the process."

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Riku asked sounding mad and concerned at the same time.

"Namine said that I should wait to tell you guys that cause she wanted to know more than we already did. So, I waited. Namine kept checking up on them, but all they did was read, and read, and read. Until just a few seconds before my head started to hurt. They said that they wanted to know where we were going, then Zolo closed his eyes, and then pain."

"Where are we going to now anyways?" Riku asked getting in the pilots chair, (and yes, his checks have healed!!) and looked at the navigator. "That's an odd name for a world."

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Tell you when get off the ship, we're here."

They all got off the ship and had the same reaction as Zane and Zolo.

"THE HELL'S WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!?!?" they all shouted.

"RIKU WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?" Kairi shouted.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!" Riku shouted back at her. "YOU WERE THE ONE DRIVING THE SHIP!!"

"Just be glad that you guys are still in your regular form." Donald said with a heavy sigh.

"Right sorry!" Riku and Kairi said looking at the normal sized duck, dog, and mouse that was on Goofy's head.

"I NEW IT!!" a kind voice said from behind them. They all spun around to see a little girl with a Saxophone around her neck. "So there are different worlds out there! That's so cool! What world are you from?" she asked giving them a warm smile.

"Uh….me and her are from a place called Destiny Islands and these three are from Disney Castle." Riku said. "What's the name of this world again?"

"Springfield! I'm Lisa Simpson! And if you're wonder why you two are yellow, that's just how the people on this world are! And the other three: well, I don't really know."

"I'm Riku this is Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Micky." Riku said pointing to everyone. "And there animals cause, well that's how they were born."

"It's very nice to meet you!" Lisa said. "And if you want to keep your sanity: stay away from my house. My dad and older brother will drive you up the wall!"

"I take that as a challenge!" the now yellow Riku said crossing his arms. "We live with someone who's insane and we manage just fine!"

_THWACK! THWACK!_

"DON'T CALL MY SORA INSANE!!" Kairi shouted.

"It was a complement!" Riku protested.

"O! I new that!"

"Lisa?" the King asked jumping on her shoulder. "How do you know about other worlds?"

"I had a weird dream about other places and looked into it. And when I saw the stars going out 2 years ago I knew something had to be wrong. Then these black things came out of nowhere and……"

"Heartless!?" the group shouted.

"Ya. I found that out in a book that said "Ansem reports" on it and learned everything. And one day, I was playing my Sax, my dad threw a donut at it, it went into this hole, (points to where the sound comes out) it glowed and suddenly I could do this!"

Lisa put her lips to her Sax, blew with her fingers on certain keys, and out came music notes, actually music notes, and donuts.

"COOL!" Riku and Kairi said together.

"Ya! It is! And I have my dad to thank for this! Even if he was trying to break it!" she said the last part in a nervous laugh. "But anyways: if you're here to seal the world, go ahead and do it."

Lisa's Sax glowed and rose to the sky. Kairi aimed her keyblade at it and locked the world.

"SO YOU ARE THE KEYBLADE MASTER!" Lisa said bowing.

"No. That's not me." Kairi said in a sad voice. "That would be our friend Sora. We're looking for him now."

"Want me to help? I don't have anything else to do." Lisa offered.

"Sure. But I'm not sure Sora is on this world." Riku said looking around. "Then again, if your dad is as crazy as you say, then he may enjoy if here."

"If he's a drunken idiot." Lisa mumbled.

"I'm surprised that anyone could live on this world. It's to, yellow." A voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Zane and Zolo, (YELLOW VERSION!!) standing behind them. "What's with the faces? Not happy to see us?" Zane asked.

"You hurt Kairi! Of course we're not happy to see you!" Riku said summoning TWTD.

Zane cast a quick glare at Zolo that Riku barley caught.

'The hell was that?' he thought to himself as Zane charged at him with his claws

"I'll be taking your heart and be on my merry way!" he lunged towards Riku's heart, but was meet with a giant donut to the face.

"Get off my world!!" Lisa shouted firing another donut at him.

"WHY DONUTS?!!?" he shouted, jumping out of the way. "LITTLE HELP ZOLO!!" Zane shouted at Zolo who was just standing there checking his nails.

"Fine!" he said summoning his own claws. "You take the girl! Riku's all mine!"

"FINE WITH ME!!" Zane said charging at Kairi now.

"FREAK!" she shouted hitting Zane in the face with The Flower of Hope.

"NOW THAT WAS SMARTS!!" Zane said rubbing his face.

"DONALD! GOOFY! MICKY! HELP KAIRI!" Riku ordered.

"RIGHT!" they shouted running to Kairi.

"That was foolish Riku." Zolo said in a calm voice. "Do you really think that you can beat me on your own?"

"No." Riku replied. "But then again: I'm not alone am I?" just as he said that, 5 giant donuts come flying at him from behind. He turned and just saw one donut, and then the ground.

"SERIOUSLY! WHY DONUTS!?!?" he shouted standing up.

"Why not?" Lisa replied sending more donuts his way.

"STUPID LITTLE GIRL!!" Zolo shouted firing a Dark Aura at Lisa and hitting her dead on.

"LISA!!" Riku yelled about to run to her when:

"O no you don't!" he shoved his claws right into Riku's heart. Riku didn't fight back. It was like his whole body was numb.

"RIKU!!!" Kairi shouted running to him, but only to be stopped by Zane.

"Don't worry: you'll be joining him soon!" he raised his claw about to shove it into her heart, only to have Goofy bite him.

"OOOOOWWWW!! STUPID DOG!!" he shouted kicking Goofy.

"Where is it!? Where?!" Zolo said to himself as his claw was still in Riku's chest. "AH HA!" he said pulling out something for Riku's chest. He held it in his hand as Riku fell to the ground motionless. "Such a black heart, ain't it Zane?" he asked looking over at Zane.

"Ya sure fine! Let's just go!" he opened a portal and stepped threw it.

"WAIT UP YOU IDIOT!!" Zolo yelled making his own portal: still holding Riku's black heart.

"RIKU!!!" Kairi shrieked again as she ran to her motionless friend. "DON'T LEAVE ME RIKU!!! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE SORA DID!!!!" she cried on his body as everyone came walking up to her with sad faces.

TTTTT

THAT WAS MEAN EVEN TO AND FOR ME!!! I LOVE RIKU!!!!

Sora: THEN WHY DID YOU TAKE HIS HEART?!!?!?

Angel: I needed it to make the story go on! (sniffs)

Indi: it's ok Angel! (hugs Angel as she cries) I'll close for you while you cry over Riku!

THANK YOU FOR READING MY BEST FRIEND/SISTERS FIC!! WE LOVE YOU!!

Since I don't want to make Angel feel sadder: I'll give you guys something normal! CANDY!! YAY!!

READ Blue Angel OR I'LL HURT YOU FOR BEING MEAN TO ANGEL!!!

LOVE YA!! -Indi and Angel


	9. Feeling Better or Worse?

O.o. Wow. That's all I can say. When I checked my e-mail tonight it said that I had "32 new e-mails"!! Most of that was hate mail I think! Yes! I know I killed Riku!! T.T ok. Not really killed! But still! I WOULD NEVER HURT RIKU!! I LOVE HIM!!!

(cough! Cough) bad idea to yell! To answer one thing that turned up: the donuts are, well, Lisa's dad's favorite food and he eats them all the time for you none Simpson's fans! And to those who mock my spelling and grammer: SHUT UP!! I CAN'T SPELL AND MY GRAMMERS HORRIBLE!! Stupid English nerds!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take that and feel the wrath of the English nerds!! Which, being nerds and all, wouldn't be that bad unless you're a learn-a-phobia.

**Chapter 9: Feeling Better, or Worse?**

"WE DID IT!!" Zolo shouted as he help up Riku's heart in his hand. "Now I can become my old self again!!" he looked over at a depressed Zane. "O come on! We'll get your light back soon enough! So stop mopping around and help me shove this into my chest!" he said shoving Riku's heart at Zane.

"SHUT UP!" Zane shouted pushing the heart away from him. "I'm depressed over the fact that we had to hurt them to get this! And we have to do it again to Kairi!! I don't want to hurt Kairi!!"

"But I thought you wanted this more than I did."

"I thought so too! But now I'm starting to rethink this! I didn't think that it would hurt them so bad! Kairi looked like she was gonna cry! Riku wasn't moving! And the King looked like he wanted to kill one of us!!"

"….I liked you better when you didn't think this hard! Anyway: Riku'll be fine eventually! The King will get his revenge soon enough! And Kairi will get over it!! Now: HELP ME SHOVE THIS HEART IN MY CHEST BEFORE I SHOVE IT UP YOUR…..!"

Zane grabbed his hand and shoved the heart into his chest.

"Happy you baby?" he asked as Zolo started to glow a bright light.

"Wow! It feels better than I remember!" he said getting a grin on his face. "We have to get you one soon! It feels like you're whole again!" Zolo shouted, his darkness seeping out of him being replaced by light.

"But you were never whole to begin which, now were you?" Zane asked crossing his arms.

"That's true." Zolo said. "I've always been a nobody. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't feel good. When I met up with you, I felt like a had a heart if even for a moment."

"Whatever." Zane replied coldly. "When do you think we should attack them again? Sooner or later?"

"I'd go with later. Cause you know that Kairi is gonna be all depressed over Riku and we need her to be pissed for this to work. They're probably gonna go to Radiant Garden. Let's wait for them their." Zolo said, opening up a portal.

"What's this 'we' crap?!" Zane asked grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the closing portal. "You can't leave this place looking like that!" he gestured to what Zolo looked like now.

"…That would ruin some things, wouldn't it? Guess I havta stay here." Zolo said pulling up a chair. "Well, since I can't go, you havta! GO!"

"I can't! Leon and the others would think that I'm on their side or still looking for information like last time if I did! I havta wait for the others to get back!" he said taking a chair and sitting next to Zolo. "So, how do you feel being in the light Zolo?"

"Not Zolo anymore. That was my dark name. my light name is…." (Like I'm gonna say it yet!! Sorry to get your hopes up!)

TTTTTT

Lisa had taken Kairi and the others to her house to take care of Riku. Marge, Bart, Maggie and Homer were all out doing lord knows what so they had the house to themselves.

Riku was lying down on the couch, still out cold. He was breathing heavily, sweating a lot, and was holding his chest where his heart was, or used to be.

"Will he be Ok King Micky?" Lisa asked putting a cold wet cloth on Riku's forehead.

"I don't know." Micky replied looking at the teen. "If he really did lose his heart: then he should have become a heartless and disappeared. But he's still here and that worries me."

"But I didn't become a heartless when I lost my heart." Kairi said.

"That's true. But you are a Princess of Heart, so that might have something to do with it."

Suddenly Riku went limp and stopped clutching his heart and breathing heavily.

"RIKU!!" Kairi shouted. "DON'T DIE RIKU!! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!! I NEED YOU!!"

Riku started to twitch and slowly opened his eyes to revel teal orbs.

"That's sounds like something you'd say to Sora." He said in a weak voice, still breathing kinda hard.

"RIKU!!" Kairi shouted again and hugged her friend. Tears were streaming down her face. "Don't ever scare me like that again you idiot!" she said THWACKING him on the head, breaking away from the hug.

"OW! Like it was my fault that some psycho path wanted a part of my heart!" (I'm rhyming again!) Riku said rubbing his head.

"PART!?" the whole room shouted. "HE ONLY TOOK A PART OF YOUR HEART!?"

"Ya. It was like he was searching for a certain part of it. But, I feel great after he took it out!"

"REALLY!?" they all asked again.

"How do you guys do that at once? It's kinda creepy. And ya. I feel like a weight has been lived from my shoulders. I can't feel any darkness in my heart at all! I don't even feel depressed that my best friend could be dead! Or any anger towards Zane and Zolo! It's weird but also refreshing."

"That's odd." The King said putting his hand to his chin again. "Why would they only take the darkness in his heart, instead of the whole heart?"

"Who knows? As long as I have my heart, I don't really care." Riku said standing up. "I think we better get back to Radiant Garden and tell the others about all of this."

"Lisa! Daddy's home!" someone called from the front door. "Are you still mad that daddy tried to break your…. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" Homer shouted walking into the living room. "AND WHY THE HELL IS SANTA'S LITTLE HELPER BLACK!?!?" he shouted pointing at Goofy.

"Uh, hi dad." Lisa said walking up to her dad. "These are some friends of mine. And that's not Santa's Little Helper. His names Goofy. And that's Donald, Micky, Riku and Kairi." Lisa said gesturing to the others.

"…..WHAT THE HELL KINDA NAMES ARE THOSE!?!?" he shouted again.

"Where we're all from, those are normal names fat man!" Riku said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BOY!?" Homer asked pushing up his sleeve. "I'LL STRANGLE YOU GOOD!!" he charged at Riku with his hands out in front of him.

Riku ducked under him. When Homer was right above him, Riku stood up and pushed Homer off of his back. He landed on the floor with a loud THUD!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! MY ASS!! MY ASS!!" he moaned in pain.

"Will he be ok?" Kairi asked looking at him.

"He'll be fine. Always is." Lisa said. "Come on. I'll walk with you to your ship."

They all walked out the door while Homer just lied there, rubbing his ass trying to get up.

(at the ship)

"It was nice meeting you all!" Lisa said with a smile as the others got into the ship.

"It was nice meeting you too Lisa!" Kairi said with a smile as well.

"When you find your friend Sora: come and visit. I'd like to meet him from what you've told me about him."

"Gladly!" Riku said with and gentle, yet mischievous, grin on his face. "From what**you've** told us about this world and it's inhabitants, I'm sure Sora would get along with everyone and love it here! He is destructive and so is half this town!"

"If he likes to mess with people: keep him away from my dad. You saw first hand what he likes to do." Lisa said with a sigh.

"Ya. Why does he do that anyway?" Riku asked.

"I don't really know. But I do know why he did it and called you 'boy'. That's what he calls my brother Bart and he tends to strangle him a lot. It's a way of bonding if you ask me."

"That reminds me of you and Sora, Riku." Kairi said with the biggest grin ever!

"How does it remind you of us?! We don't try to strangle each other!!"

"Not like that! More like…"

_Flashback to Anti_

_It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shinning, birds were singing, and two boys were trying to kill each other with giant keys. Wait, WHAT?!_

_As a matter of fact, Riku and Sora were sparing on their usually spot by the Paopu tree like they had done before all of this carp had started. From afar it would in fact seem that they were trying to kill each other, but if you got a closer look, without getting in the cross fire of course, you could hear that they were teasing each other and were actually having alot of fun._

_"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sora yelled as Riku hit him with a Dark Aura._

_"Hey! I thought we agreed that you weren't allowed to use what little dark powers you had left, Riku!" Sora shot._

_"But that was when I thought that you still sucked and I could bet you without even really trying!" Riku shot back._

_"Is that a compliment or an insult?"_

_"More of insult really." a mischievous grin came across Riku's face as he said that._

_"You ass hole!" and with that Sora started to move very fast attacking Riku at every turn. He changed direction every time Riku tried to hit him. His grin had faded and was now on Sora._

_"You see! This is what I mean! You've gotten to damn you good you cocky basturd!" and with that, Sora kicked him in the gut, HARD. Riku fell to the ground with The Way To Dawn disappearing._

_End flashback_

"….Shut up!" Riku said walking into the ship.

"BYE LISA!" Kairi called as she walked in herself.

"BYE KAIRI!!" the 8 year old called back.

(I know its sudden but: at Radiant Garden)

"YO! Leon! I think we may have a problem!" Riku shouted, walking into Merlin's house.

"What kind of problem?" Leon asked looking away from the computer.

"You're not looking at porn again? Are you?!" Kairi asked in a threaten tone.

"Sadly, no!" Cid said. "Yuffie got a 'child block' on this thing and I can't look up anymore of my precious research!" he said while hugging the screen and tears were falling down his face anime style.

"And back to the problem at hand." Leon said.

"Right." Riku said. "Well, while we were on a different world: Zane and Zolo attacked us and Zolo shoved his hand into my chest and took out a piece of my heart."

"Just a piece?" the whole room asked.

"Ya. Only the darkness inside my heart is gone. Everything else seems to be the same. And I don't think that it was an accident either. It was like he was looking for that part of my heart."

"Why's that?" Leon asked.

"You'll never know!" a voice said from outside.

Everyone ran out of the door and saw Zane sitting where the organization first showed themselves.

"What do you want from us?!" Leon shouted summoning his Gunblade.

"Like I said: you'll never know." Zane said standing up. "But, you can help me with something." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What would that be?" Micky asked taking a step forward.

"You could hand over Kairi. So I can take her heart to become whole again."

TTTTTT

YAY!! RIKU'S ALIVE AGAIN!!! Really! Like I would kill my beloved Riku!!

Sora: But you can kill me no problem!?

Angel: …yup! But, I remind you that I killed Sora, and technically not Roxas!

Sora: WHAT!?

Angel: whatever.

Anyway! One of my friends says that's he's a horrible writer! I say he's wrong! Help me prove him wrong! He also stopped writing under his name cause of writers block and I convinced him to continue! Ya! But he lost all of his loyal reviewers! Take pity on the poor guy! His old account is raxer, and his new one is Nobody's Romeo!

CUPCAKES TO THE MANY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!

FYI: my school is closed to students for some teacher thing tomorrow so I'm home pretty much all day so I'm most likely gonna write a lot!

READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!-Angel


	10. The New Mystery

I don't know why I'm updating this instead of Blue Angel. Most of you are butt heads and don't read it so I was gonna protest that by giving it all of my attention! How ya feel bout that!? Anyway: if you don't want my evil revenge for you guys not reading my other story: read it! I suck at summaries and it is better than it sounds! And if not: HELLO 'ONE POSTPONED SIGN!!!

Anyway: on to the real problem. I've been thinking about things, and the one thing that keeps coming up is the fact that this might turn out really short if I don't want any fillers! I've found a few ways to make it longer without a lot of fillers: so, if you want the fillers tell me! If not, also tell me!

I'M SHUTTING UP NOW!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and you'll go blind!

**Chapter 10: A New Mystery  
**

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER HEART YOU BASTARD!!" Riku said standing in front of Kairi and summoning TWTD. "I don't know what you're doing with my heart, or what you have planned for Kairi's, BUTT YOU WON'T FINISH IT!!"

"HA! Says you!" Zane said bringing forth this Dark Claws. "But, if you think about what happened to you: do you really think that it will hurt Kairi? You look and feel just fine, don't you? Or did I hear you wrong when you said that you felt better with what Zolo did to you?"

"Damn you! And Kairi's heart has not darkness! She's a Princess of Heart and has a PURE heart!"

"I am well aware of that. Doesn't mean that won't stop me!" Zane disappeared and reappeared in front of Riku and shoved him out of the way and lunged for Kairi. "TIME TO BECOME WHOLE!"

He was inches from her heart when Kairi slapped him in the face and sent him flying.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ASK ME TO DINNER BEFORE YOU TRY AND CUP A FEEL YOU PERVERT!!!" she shouted. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!" she summoned the Flower of Hope and started to charge for Zane when Leon held her back.

"We can't afford to let you get caught." He said while keeping his arm in front of her. "You're gonna have to sit this one out so that he won't get a chance to get your heart."

"But…." Kairi started to whine.

"No buts Kai!" Riku said walking up to them. "This is for your safety. Unless you want to lose your heart: stay here." He turned and faced Zane who was now standing up. "If Sora was here right now: he'd kick your ass for trying to do that to Kairi! Trying to take her heart and cup a feel?! You'd be dead in seconds!"

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND THINKING I'M A PERVERT!! From what I heard: that blonde guy with the stick in his mouth was just crying over a 'child block' that kept him from looking at porn on the internet! And you're calling me a pervert!?"

"Cid's a pervert too!" Kairi protested. "The biggest one I know!"

"That's for the compliment!" Cid said with a sense of accomplishment on his face.

Zane had a blank expression on his face as they said that.

"You people are weird." He stated after a few moments of silence.

"I take that as a compliment!" Riku said charging at Zane.

Zane blocked his attack with one claw and attacked Riku with the other. Riku jumped back, just barely missing getting cut in half by giant claws. He jumped back at Zane and started moving very fast attacking him every time he changed direction. Riku made the mistake of slowing down ever so slightly and collided with Zane's claw and hit the ground hard.

Riku was breathing heavily from moving so fast and bleeding badly from the cut that was now on his stomach. Leon saw that he was in trouble and charged for Zane. He jumped back from the blade and jumped over to a now unguarded Kairi.

"You're mine now girly!" he shouted at Kairi.

"O no you don't!" Kairi shouted in return and blocked his claws with her blade. "My heart belongs to Sora and no one else!" she slashed and him and made him jump back.

"AW! You're in love!" he said in a mocking tone. "How utterly useless! Anything like love and compassion is stupid!" he charged at Kairi again.

"Says you you cold hearted bastard!" she slashed at his shoulder and got a nice clean cut. He went flying and hit a wall. "You alright Riku?!" Kairi called over to him seeing as how she was safe for the moment.

"Ya!" he called back. "Just out of breath I'll be fine!"

"For now you stupid child!" a menacing new voice came from the top of Merlin's house. Everyone looked up and saw Maleficent standing there, staff hand.

"Not again!" Riku moaned. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere getting some MUCH needed beauty sleep you stupid old hag!?"

"Riku: there isn't enough hours in a century to make THAT look even slightly pretty!" Kairi commented.

"You shall pay for your insults! With your….!"

"'With our lives you insolent children blah blah blah!' we get it!! You only say all that crap! Get something you to say you bitch!" Riku mocked.

"Guess I'll kill you first!" she jumped down off the roof and fired her creepy green fire at him. Riku swatted it away with his blade and charged her.

He slashed at her and it was blocked with her staff. Riku jumped back and fired several Dark Auras at her, who had fired her own fire at then and they exploded, sending both of them flying. It had hurt Riku more. He had lost quite a bit of blood from Zane's attack earlier and was now out cold.

"Riku!" Kairi called noticing that he wasn't moving. "You'll pay for that Maleficent!" she charged at her.

"I think not!" Maleficent waved her staff and sent so weird substance at her.

The substance, which was green smoke, wrapped around Kairi and held her tight on the ground. Maleficent then turned her attention on Mickey and Leon. She waved her staff again and they were on the ground just like Kairi. She walked over to the defenseless girl

"You really are weak! It will be a pleasure to kill you!" she held out her hand and more green fire started to swirl around her hand, absorbing more power and getting stronger.

She was about to launch the attack when Zane came out of nowhere and sent her flying with one hell of a powerful kick. He looked at Kairi and the others. Kairi had a look of fear on her face thinking that Zane would take advantage of the fact that she was tied up and take her heart. But the odd thing was: he didn't. He moved his gaze back to Maleficent who was now standing up and glaring at him with a passion.

"Why do you continue to save these pitiful fools when you want to destroy them?!" she asked.

"When did I say I ever wanted to destroy them?" he asked in a slightly angry voice.

Everyone had surprised expressions on the faces, and one thing going through their minds, 'what the fuck is this guy talking about!?'

"What do you mean by this boy?!" Maleficent asked after collecting her thoughts.

"Exactly as it sounds. I just want to become whole. Anyone who messes with the wielders of light usually ends up dead. I never meant to hurt anyone. I just want the darkness in their hearts so I can become at least half whole."

"That's absurd! How could a being of darkness not want to control Kingdom Hearts, or destroy the keybearers!? What kinda heartless are you!?"

"A very strange one! And that's not all to me you know." Zane said with a smirk.

"What the hell else is there?!"

"This!" Zane held out his hand and reviled the Dark Kingdom Key.

TTTTT

Ya! Another cliffie!!

Sora: that was really mean!!

Angel: well they'll just have to deal with it, won't they?

Indi: yes they will!

Angel: I LOVE YOU INDI! (glomps Indi)

Enough of the glomping. Yes I left another cliffie. Yes I am evil for the treat at the beginning but I am not joking about it. And yes I am just plain evil. If you care about this story: read a review the other one case that will most likely get most of my attention unless I feel like I want to type for this!

SUGER COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!!!

LOVE MOST OF YA!!-Angel


	11. WHAT THE?

I choose to update this over Blue Angel cause I have a strong feeling that I'll have to postpone this story for a few days! I'm not trying to be mean! I just need a pick me up cause my life kinda sucks right now! And the fact that it is being ignored REALLY doesn't help right now! If I just get a few reviews for it this story will be back soon! I'm only asking for a few!

Anyway: didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for the last chapter! Most of you are total butt heads!! (looks at reviews) scratch that! And thank you Muja for thinking that I had died! That makes me feel weird! Not sure how to respond to that! But I'll try! I have an art project for History due on Tuesday and I had to do note cards for the essay part! I hung out with Indi almost all day on Friday! From like right after school till like 9! But there was a dance involved and we hung out there till I got bored and came home! I literally crashed that night! I watched TV half falling asleep for an hour till my mom told me to go to bed. And this was a 11! 11! I haven't done that in years! Must be getting sick or something! O well!

ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take that and you'll get sick and have a History project due!

**Chapter 11: WHAT THE!?!?!?**

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A KEYBLADE!?!?" everyone shouted at Zane right after he summoned the Dark Kingdom Key that Sora had used just months ago when he was all evil.

"Well, I AM the heartless of the Keybearer after all!" he replied. "It does come with some kind of perks! So, you ready to die you stupid ugly hag!?"

"Stupid generation with no respect for their betters!" Maleficent mumbled.

"Betters my ass!" Zane said charging at Maleficent at high speeds. He was just a blur and Maleficent barely had time to dodge. She got hit right in the stomach. "And since I'm using a dark blade, you won't heal at all from the cut!" he boasted.

"Fuckin child!" Maleficent sent some of her green fire at him who easily swatted them away.

Zane jumped back and fired a few Dark Aura's at Maleficent and hit her dead on. She fell back against Merlin's house. She sent some Dark Lighting at him and hit him right in the chest, where his heart should be. He fell backwards himself. Maleficent stood up, breathing heavily, and opened a portal and stepped in. Zane dismissed the Dark Kingdom Key and fell to one knee and started to breath heavily.

The chains that Maleficent put on Leon and the others came off. Kairi walked over to Riku, who had just woken up, and helped him to his feet. Then they all walked over to Zane.

"Now, what the hell was that about!?" Leon questioned.

"What was what about?" Zane asked, acting all innocent.

"Why do you have that?!"

"Have what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"….He really is Sora's heartless!" Riku said. "Cause he's acting just like him! Nobody can be sarcastic like Sora!"

"Whatever." Zane said opening up a portal and about to step through it when Kairi stopped him.

"Is that true what you said?" she asked looking up into his eyes. He was about 6 or something feet! "Did you really mean that you didn't want to hurt use? Just take out all of the darkness in our hearts to make yourself whole again?"

"Believe what you want to believe. I know what I said." He said in a rather cold voice. "Now let me go!"

"Let who go?" Kairi said in an innocent voice. Riku started to laugh hysterically.

"You had that coming!" he said in between laughs. Zane didn't even move at that comment. "You sure you're Sora's heartless? Cause you hardly act like him at all!"

"Heartless' have traces of their somebody's personality, but not all of it." Zane explained, still trying to get out of Kairi's death grip on his arm. "You can let go any time soon ya know."

"Yes. But then how would I get my answer?" she said in a kind and gentle voice.

"You don't."

"Come on!" Kairi said whining. "We just want to help you! If we help you, then we can get Sora back too!"

"Sora's not coming back. Ever! Get that threw your small heads! He's dead!" he snapped at Kairi and Riku.

"Then why do I feel like Sora's still out there?" Kairi said in a defensive tone.

"Uh, maybe cause you're a psycho path?!"

"THAT'S IT! TIME TO KILL THIS ASS HOLE!!" Riku shouted summoning the Way To Dawn and lunging for Zane. He just stuck out his hand and held Riku by the head at an arms length away. Riku just kept swinging at him, only to get air. "I don't like him!" he said backing off.

"Course you don't. I'm a heartless. Your best friends one at that. I don't expect you to like me."

"I like you!" Kairi said with a smile.

"Cause I remind you of your lover."

_THWACK!!_

"Was that necessary?" Zane said with an anime anger mark appearing on his forehead.

"Never is." Riku replied with a heavy sigh.

"This has gone on long enough! I'm leaving! And if you won't let go, I'll take you with me and take your heart at my hideout!" Zane opened up a portal and walked in with Kairi still holding on to his arm.

"O NO YOU DON'T!!" Riku shouted, running in after them.

"RIKU! KAIRI!" Leon and the King were just about to jump in after them, but the portal closed up right after Riku went in it. "Damn!"

TTTTTTT

Zane walked into the library in the castle of the ruins of Hollow Bastion, Kairi, naturally, still on his arm. She let go right after they walked in and looked around.

"Wow! It's so cool!" she then remembered that Zane wanted part of her heart and immediately went into a defensive stance with The Flower of Hope in her hands.

"Like I'd attack you while you weren't ready!" Zane snorted sitting on a desk, holding his chest where it was still bleeding from when Maleficent hit him. "Stupid witch got me good!"

Riku ran out of the portal and up to Kairi.

"You ok Kairi?!" he asked gasping for breath.

"Ya I'm fine." She replied cheerfully. "He said he wouldn't hurt me when I wasn't looking!"

"Ok then." He said with a blank stare. He then turned to Zane and had an angry expression on his face. "And you! What the hell kinda portal was that!? It didn't feel like the dark portals that I've been in! It felt almost, almost like it was a light portal!"

"WHAT!?" Kairi shouted. "You're right! It did feel like it was made of light now that I think about it! Start explaining!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Zane protested.

"But you do have to explain yourself to me you dumb ass!" someone walked out of a portal behind Zane. He was wearing the same cloak as him, but his hood was up and you couldn't see his face. He smacked him upside the head as he walked up to him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING THEM HERE!?!?"

"Shut it Zolo!" Zane shouted. "Kairi wouldn't let go and Riku just followed for the hell of it! I couldn't wait for her to let cause my chest is KINDA bleeding here!"

"……..O. Well you're still an idiot!" Zolo put his hands over his chest and the wound healed instantly.

"Wait. You're Zolo?" Riku asked. Zolo nodded. "If you are him: then why are you shorter than before and why is your voice higher!?"

"Now who's the idiot Zolo?" Zane asked with a smirk.

"Still you for bringing them here." Zolo said glaring at Riku.

"I can't win with you, can I?"

"Nope! Never have, never will you idiot!"

"Least I wasn't stupid enough to forget about our somebody." Zane said under his breath.

"When will you let that go!?" Zane took his gaze off Riku and glared daggers at Zane.

"Um, excuse me." Kairi said in a gentle voice.

"WHAT?!" Zane and Zolo both shouted at her looking away from each other and now looking at her.

"Wait, hold on one second." Kairi closed her eyes and started to glow a bright blue light. Suddenly Namine came out of her body, but was transparent. "There."

"Hold still you two!" Namine instructed while walking around both of them. She held her hand to her chin and started to think hard while looking at them. "Yup! Just as I thought!" she finally said.

"Thought what?" Riku asked now totally confused.

"That only Zolo has darkness in him. But it's new. And Zane is all light! No darkness in him at all!"

"WHAT!?" Riku and Kairi both shouted. "HOW CAN HE BE A HEARTLESS AND STILL BE A BEING OF LIGHT!?!"

"Now that I don't know! But do you two know?" she looked at Zane and Zolo.

"….You're an idiot Zane!" Zolo said looking at Zane.

"Ya ya ya! Tell me something I don't know!" Zane stood up from the table, opened a portal, and shoved the two teens into it. And Namine, being attached to Kairi and all, flew into the portal too. "Yell at me later! I'm gonna go blow off some steam!" he started to walk up the stairs and out of the room.

"WAIT! THE LAST TIME YOU DID THAT YOU BLEW UP HALF OF THE CASTLE! GET BACK HERE!!" Zolo shouted running after Zane.

TTTTTTT

Kairi and Riku fell out of the portal in front of Merlin's house. Leon and Mickey were still there and greeted them with a round of questions. They walked into Merlin's and explained everything to the others.

"Now that's just plain weird!" Cid said after they finished explaining. "How can a heartless be all light and no darkness, 'stead of all darkness and no light!?"

"That's the mystery question on everyone's minds right now Cid." Leon said. "So, anyone have any ideas as to what the hell is going on?"

They all fell silent and were lost in thought. After a few minutes of thinking everyone looked at Leon and said:

"Not a one!"

"You guys said that they were in the ruins of Hollow Bastion right?" the King asked. Riku and Kairi nodded. "Then that's where were all going to get our answers! We'll confront them and force them to tell what they are!"

"That sounds like a good plan! If they weren't stronger than us!" Leon protested.

"I think it will work if all of us go together!" Kairi said with a smile.

"She has a point." Riku said. "COME ON! Let's find out what the hell is going on!"

And with that, everyone followed him out of the building and they all ran to the old heartless castle.

TTTTTTT

They made it to the castle in no time flat and walked into the library.

"You sure this is the place you guys?" Aerith asked.

"Positive!" Riku and Kairi answered.

"My god are you an idiot Zane!" Zolo's voice could be heard from the balcony. They all looked up and saw the two of them standing there. "HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THIS COMING!?!?"

"Shut up! I get it already you ass!" Zane shot back. "But I do know of a way to decrease there numbers by one!" he said with an evil smirk.

"HOW YA GONNA DO THAT!?" Riku shouted up at them.

"Like this!" Zane disappeared and reappeared in front of Kairi and shoved his hand in her chest. Everyone gasped and took a step back in shock. "FOUND IT!" he pulled out his hand and took out a piece of Kairi's heart. He jumped back up to the top of the balcony and held up the heart.

Kairi was on her hands and knees breathing heavily. Riku and the others all ran up to her.

"You alright Kai?" Riku asked.

"I feel great! You're right! I can't feel any darkness in my heart anymore!" she said slowly standing up.

"Told ya!"

"Looks like you got what you wanted and I got what I wanted!" Zane said as he held up the heart. "Looks like I can finally become whole again!" he shoved the heart into his chest and pulled up his hood as he started to glow. The light was blinding and everyone had to cover their eyes. "You're right Zolo: that does feel great!"

"I'm always right when it comes to this stuff!"

"Ya right!"

Riku and the others looked up at Zane's new kind and gentle voice. He was shorter and just about Zolo's height.

"What is it with you two and getting shorter and your voices getting higher?!" Riku shouted at the two. "Now can you explain what the hell is going on!?"

"Nope." They both said at once.

"We got some other stuff to do. See ya later!" Zane said opening up a portal.

"I hate them!" Riku said with a snarl. He looked over at Kairi and saw that she was pale and shaking a little. "You alright there Kairi? That didn't hurt when Zane took your heart did it?" Kairi shook her head slowly, still staring up at where Zane and Zolo just were. "Then what's wrong!?"

"Was it me or, (gulp) did Zane's voice sound like Sora's!?!" she said in a quite voice.

TTTTTT

And that is where I end for now! And since most of my reviewers still haven't read or reviewed my other story: I have a feeling that there will be a postponed notice up tomorrow!

Sora: you're a meanie butt head!

Indi: what have I said about insulting Angel?!

Sora: not to do it unless you tell me too.

Indi: good boy!

Angel: you're evil Indi!

Indi: I'm not the one who's most likely gonna put my story on hold for a little while!

Angel:…… shut up.

IT'S SNOWING!!! YAY!!!! ICICLES FOR ALL GOOD REVIEWERS OF MY LAST CHAP!!

Love ya all! But most of you are still butt heads!!-Angel


	12. Hating Me, or Loving Me?

……I hate you all. Still no one reviews for my other story! But, since none of you do and I need the moral: I'm updating this. I wanna write this chap a lot and that was more than my hatred of all or you butt heads who don't review from my other story! But, like I said, the call of this story was to great and even I'm not that mean!

Once again: story may be drawing to a close soon! So, if you have any ideas on how to make it longer, ya know ya wanna tell me! Or I could just put in fillers again! Those are some of my favorite chapters! And why am I writing all of this when I know that people don't read them!? O well!

ENJOY ALL YOU BUTT HEADS!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and you'll have your ankles chopped off and you'll be left in the mountains to die! Tell me where that's from and you win a cookie!

**Chapter 12: Hating Me, or Loving Me?**

"I have a bad feeling about things." Zane said looking at Zolo. "I know this is for the better, but still. Did you see the look on Kairi's face when we left?! She either knows something or heard my voice a little to clearly."

"Get over it!" Zolo snapped. "It's to late to turn back now! It's either finish this or be stuck like this forever! And I know you don't want that! She and all the others are gonna find out about us and what we're doing soon enough! Let's just get ready for them when they do! Now, can we do this already?! I want to get this done already!"

"Fine!"

Zane and Zolo grabbed each others hands and summoned up the power of darkness around them. The Darkness wrapped around Zolo first. Then it crept around Zane's arm and wrapped around Zane. A bright light enveloped both of them.

When the light died down, they were still covered in darkness. When the darkness started to slowly die down, it reveled…

TTTTTTT

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ZANE SOUNDED LIKE SORA!?!?" Riku shouted. "HE SOUNDED TO EVIL TO HAVE SORA'S VOICE!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!!?"

"No Riku!" the King said walking over to them. "She's right! It did sound like Sora. If only a little bit. It must have been some kind of after affect of taking part of Kairi's heart. I'm sure that it's nothing."

"Then why did Zolo sound a little like Roxas?" Kairi said, the color returning to her face after the shock of hearing the voice of her true love after a while. "That can't be a coincidence, can it? I mean: two people claiming to be a part of Sora both sounding like either him, or his other half. That has to mean something!"

"No! There doesn't have to be something!" Riku shot. "Would Sora or Roxas attack us?! I think not! It's not either or them! That wasn't Sora! Sora's dead! And he's not coming back!" right after he said that, Riku covered his mouth with his hand. He totally regretted what he said to her.

"You, you think that Sora's really dead?!" Kairi said in a whisper that even she hardly could hear. "Is that what you thought all along? You were just humoring me?!" he voice got louder and held more anger than sadness. "You never thought that there was a chance that he could come back?! Then why did you go to those worlds with me and help me look for him!? Was it just to amuse yourself since Sora was gone?! Was he just someone to entertain you!? I HATE YOU RIKU!!!" Kairi ran out of the castle with tears in her eyes. She ran all the way to the castle that held Ansem's study. She fell to her knees and breathed heavily, tears still falling from her eyes. "He's wrong!" she said to herself. "He hasta be wrong! Sora's alive and out there somewhere, right? No! He is out there! And is waiting for us to find him and help him! I can feel him in my heart. Telling me that he's ok and that he'll come and see us soon! God! Let him be okay! He will be okay! SORA! COME BACK TO ME!!" she shouted, thrusting her head back and staring up at the sky, her tears coming much faster.

She stayed there crying for a full hour. Once she got her crying out of the way, she sat on the edge of the balcony and stared up at the setting sun. She immediately thought of the time that her, Sora and Riku stared up at the sunset on Destiny Island while they were just finishing their raft that would take them to different worlds. How she wished she could go back to those carefree days on the island before all of this heartless crap happened. She hated the heartless for taking her heart, her world, and her Sora. She hated them for ruining her life. Taking everything she held dear and destroyed them all while she just sat back and watched them do it. But, that's not all she hated.

She also hated herself.

She hated herself for not being able to help Sora and Riku when all of this started. For forgetting Sora for almost a whole year. For causing Sora pain and sorrow for letting herself get captured by the Organization and help feed his anger because of it. For not realizing Sora was suffering with Aros till it was too late. For not being able to bring him back till his heart was completely gone. For not being able to stop Sora from dying in her lap. And most of all:

Believing even for a second that Sora was never coming back. That he was really dead. Her heart felt empty for thinking all of this. She wanted, no, not only that, she _needed_ Sora to come back. She was falling apart without him. If she could just see his face one more time….

"I hate my life." She said with an odd smile plastered on her face, and a single tear drop falling down her cheek.

"And is that because your _boyfriend_ is out there somewhere and is ignoring you and looking at other women?" Riku sat down next to Kairi with a big grin on his face.

_SWOOSH! _

Kairi had tried to smack Riku upside the head, but, being used to it by now, ducked at the last second.

"Aw! Come on! I left you alone for an hour! You still mad about what I said?" he said in a kidding tone. Then he got serious and looked out at the sunset with a dazed look in his eyes. "I didn't mean any word that came out of my mouth. I know in my heart that Sora is out there somewhere. Just waiting for us to find him and beat the living crap out of him for making us wait so damn long! And don't you dare hit me!" he looked at Kairi's hand that was inches from his head. He sighed and looked back at the sun. "You know Sora. He wouldn't leave us like that, ever! He cares for us to much. I was just upset about the whole 'Zane taking your heart and not giving us answers again as he and his love partner leave us dumb founded, AGAIN!' thing. I'm sorry if I hurt you Kai."

"It's okay Riku. I know you didn't mean it. But still, I sometimes do wonder if he's out there somewhere in the universe, waiting for us to come and get him, or if he really is dead and out of our reach forever." Tears started to fall from her eyes again. "I just hate not knowing what's happening to him! I wanna know where he is and if he's ok now!" she said hitting the ground with her fist.

"Once again: I know how you feel exactly. Well, not exactly. I do miss him with all my heart. But when I think about him, I think about all the good times we had. Playing on the beach, sparing, that kinda stuff. Unlike you. When you think about Sora, ya you think about those things, but then there are _those_ thoughts. You know the ones that I mean. You and Sora, all alone, no one around, you lean into kiss," Kairi's face just got redder and redder as he said all this. "but then, just before you kiss, you throw yourself on him and…..!"

_THWACK! PUNCH! KICK! SSSSSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!! KNEE!_

Riku had bruises all over his body. She hit him upside the head, then punched him in the gut, kicked him in the shin, slapped his face, and kneed him right in, well, (I ain't gonna say it!) where mini Riku lives.

Kairi just sat on the balcony, kicking her legs back and forth, and humming some random tune, while Riku doubled over in pain holding…in between the legs.

After a few minutes, Riku recovered and sat next to Kairi.

"Hey Kai?" he asked to break the silence.

"Ya Riku?" she replied.

"Do you still think Sora will be, well, Sora when we get him back?"

"Not this again!" Kairi said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?

"We talked about this after we told Sora's mom about him dying and all! And I quote 'Sora could be ten feet tall! Have wings! Horns! Two, no, three heads! Tentacles!' I get it! You think Sora will be a hideous monster when he comes back!"

"I didn't say that he would be hideous." Kairi fell down, anime style. "Still. You can only guess what the darkness has done to him while he's been away." Riku said getting more serious. "I'm just worried that he won't be the carefree guy that I've come to know and, in a manly way, love. He might be a little more on edge because of the thing that happened with Aros. More careful or scared when it comes to fighting cause he's already died once." Riku looked down at his feet and had a depressed look on his face. "And he still could have a tail, a squeaky voice, a Mohawk, anything!" he said looking at Kairi again. She just gave him a dazed look and fell over laughing.

"Why a Mohawk?!" she said gasping for breath, while still laughing.

"Why not!?" Riku said, starting to laugh himself.

After Kairi and Riku finished laughing, Kairi looked at him and gave him one hell of a bear hug.

"Why is it when I start to doubt that Sora's never gonna come back, that you come out of nowhere and say something reassuring to cheer me up?" she asked.

"Cause Sora told me to say the most random of things to make you smile if for some strange and magical reason that he couldn't." he said with a smile. "And don't mock me for the magical part! Sora's the one who said that!"

"I figured as much." Kairi said breaking off of the hug. "Riku? Do you, ya know, love me like Sora does?" Riku blushed right away. He started to mumble things that Kairi couldn't understand. "What was that?!" she asked putting her hand to her ear and leaning in.

"I said, (sigh) I used to. But seeing you and Sora made me realize that you two are so meant for each other that it's funny." Kairi blushed. "But, I do still love you, but in a different way."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, still blushing.

"I love you more like a little sister than anything else. And since Sora is like a little brother to me: I have to say 'no' to you two dating!" he crossed his arms across his chest, pouted, and looked in the opposite direction. "It would just be wired seeing the two most important people in my life who I treat like family dating!"

Here we go again._THWACK! PUNCH! KICK! SSSSSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!_

She took mercy on him and didn't knee him. So he was up and walking in no time.

"Let's head back before they get worried." He said walking over to the hill that would lead them back to Merlin's place. "We can look for the idiot with the Mohawk tomorrow."

"'K!" Kairi said following him.

They reached Merlin's in a matter of minutes. As soon as they walked in, the King walked up to them.

"You feeling better Kairi?" he asked in his little squeaky voice. Kairi glared at Riku for thinking that Sora would have a voice like that.

"Yes I am thank you!" she said with a smile.

"That's good! We can go and look for Sora and Roxas in the morning!"

"Roxas?!" Riku and Kairi asked, very surprised about what the King had just said.

"Yes. I believe that Zane and Zolo, are either Sora and Roxas themselves, or, I guess you can say, the new Sora and Roxas, or are just Sora's darkness that split in two when he died. Either way, they know something about Sora that they're not gonna tell till we force it outta them! But, I know as a fact that they hold the answer!"

"I'm sure they do too!" Kairi said with a smile.

TTTTTT

Zane opened up his eyes after watching the conversation that just took place.

"Knows as a fact huh?" he said to nobody in particular. "'sigh' things just got more complicated there Zolo. Apparently they're not gonna stop stalking us till they get their answers, or Sora. Both will most likely take a very long time!"

"For the last time Zolo isn't my name anymore!" Zane heard 'Zolo' shout, but he was no where in sight. "My name is, and shall remain….!" (still not gonna tell!)

TTTTTT

Destpite the fact that only one person has decided to go and read my other story, I wanted to update this one cause it's fun! But I really need the moral for both stories! And how come Sora hasn't made an evil comment yet? (looks at Sora)

Sora:…….(foot twitches)

Angel: O.o why is there a brick next to an unconscious Sora?

Indi: I don't know, but we need someone to help us end this!

Roxas: (walks into room) I can help! You gave me a main part, for the most part, in your last fic!

Angel: YAY ROXAS!!

Muja: (comes in door panting) did someone say ROXAS!?

Roxas: NOT HER! SHE LOVES ME TOO MUCH!!! (runs away)

Muja: COME BACK HERE AND LET ME HUG THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA YA!!

Angel and Indi: O.o ooooookkkkkkkk then. That was wired!

Roxas: (shouts) SOMEONE STOP HER!!

Anyway! (totally ignoring Roxas' cries for help) please! Please! Please! R & R for my other story! If you like the randomness in my stories: you'll love this one! It has a lot of it! I'll love you forever! O! And if you didn't read the disclaimer, anyone who can guess where I got the treat, "take my idea and I'll have both of your ankles chopped off and leave you in the mountains to die" wins a cookie!

HOT COCO FOR ALL!

LOVE YA!!-Angel


	13. Knowlegde of the Squid Face!

YAY! I got like the most random of reviews for the last chap! Me love those! The more random: the cooler in most cases! That's what me and Indi say anyway! Not much to say except: if you want to be a nice person, R & R for my other story! You've seen my writing! Why do you think that my other one will suck!? ….. Butt heads.

Enjoy you butt heads!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take that and I will steal your soul!

**Chapter 13: Knowledge of the Squid Face!**

The gang left for a new world in the morning seeing as how it was now dark outside and Kairi said, and I quote:

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA GO IN A SHIP WITH RIKU DRIVING AT NIGHT! AND YOU'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ME! SO YOU CAN ALL WAIT!"

Nobody argued with that and went straight to bed. They left around ten in the morning and had been in the ship for well over 2 hours.

"Are we there yet?" Kairi asked turning her chair to look at Riku.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR 2 STRAIGHT HOURS!! KNOCK IT OFF!"" he shouted back at her. "WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" just then the navigation system went crazy. "Guess we're here."

Riku landed the ship and they all got off. They looked at their bodies. No change for them this time!

"Where are we anyways?" Riku asked Donald and Goofy.

"To answer your question, savvy," a half drunken voice said from behind them. "you're on my precious Black Pearl. O and look! The duck and dog are back."

"Duck and dog?" a woman said from next to him. "O! Donald! Goofy! You're back! It's so good to see you!" they heard foot steps and turned around. Donald and Goofy were stuck in a death hug, again. "What brings you to Port Royal?" She asked.

"It's good to see you again to Elizabeth!" Donald said. "You too Jack! Where's Will?" Elizabeth looked back and glared at Jack. Then she looked back at them with a sad expression on her face. Donald sighed. "What did you do this time Jack?"

"What makes you think it was something I did?" he asked walking over to them

"Well for one thing," Riku cut in. "you sound like you're drunk, and you walk like a drunk, and you smell like a drunk. And letting something happen to a friend is something a drunk would do."

"And what about you boy? I don't see that boy with the key! You let something happen to 'im?" Riku got a depressed look on his face, which quickly flashed to anger. "O! Hit a nerve did I? It must really be your fault if you look that upset and got mad so quickly."

"I know it's my fault!" Elizabeth and Kairi gasped at this. "And as for what happened to him, let's just say that the darkness got to him and took him away from us. I didn't see it happening, I couldn't stop it, and I watched as he died. And I'm upset that I couldn't do a thing to save him! But from what I can tell, you sold out this Will or whatever his name is to save your own worthless ass!"

"I like him!" Elizabeth said to Goofy.

"Ahuck! Thought you might!" Goofy answered. "Nobody can talk bad about his, or anyone else's in front of Riku. And no one can say bad stuff 'bout Sora without something bad happening to them!"

"Looks like Jacks in for some extra trouble today." She said with a sigh. She turned toward Kairi and held out her hand. "My names Elizabeth. You must be Kairi, and that angry boy over there about to kill Jack, which I personally want to do myself, is Riku right?"

"Ya" Kairi said taking her hand and smiling. "But how did you know about me and Riku? We've never been here before."

"The last time Sora was here, he wouldn't stop talking about you or Riku. He was really worried about you guys after all. And I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to him."

"I should have known that was the case. And we're going to get Sora back soon! I can just feel it!"

"DARK AURA!!" they heard Riku shout.

Just then they saw Jack fly through the air and landing by the steering wheel of the ship.

"ALL RIGHT!" he shot his hand up and held up one finger, buried under the ruble of nearby boxes and other stuff. "I TAKE IT BACK! The boy is not weak, and neither are you, and I know where Will is! Now, WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME LIKE THAT AND LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF!?!!?"

"Nope. You have nothing to explain!" Elizabeth shouted. "You betrayed Will to Davy Jones! For a debt that you owned to him! Riku was it?" she said turning to him. "Can you blow him up again?! Please! I'll give you anything you want!"

"I'm sorry to say that he might be able to help us. He said something about Jonas' heart in a box in the captains room that could save Will. (I'm changing the story around a little to fit with Kingdom Hearts and make things easier for me to type without having to watch Dead Mans Chest again) But, the person who stabs Jonas' heart becomes the new Davy Jonas'."

"You'd be right my lad!" a slimy voice said from open water. Everyone whipped around and saw a nasty looking boat that was covered in barnacles and seaweed. "And I'll be taking that chest if you don't mind!" the voice came from the front of the boat. There stood Davy Jonas', nasty squid head and all.

"And I thought that Maleficent was ugly." Kairi said looking at Mickey.

"I think I might hurl!" Elizabeth said covering her mouth.

"Why thank you daring!" Jonas' pulled down his hat and bowed. "How bout a trade: your William, for my chest? And that idiot Jack Sparrow has to come with me I'm afraid."

"FINE!" everyone shouted. "TAKE THE IDIOT! TAKE THE IDIOT!"

"Makes you feel loved." Jack said whipping a fake tear from his eyes. "But never the less: I won't give up me or the chest and you give us Will?" Jonas' just glared at him. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Well, you all can't get rid or me!" he said looking at the others.

"'sigh' I guess he's right." Elizabeth said through a heavy sigh. "He's the only one with a boat that isn't a creepy fish or that stupid navy. Also, I want to get rid or Jonas' now that I've seen his face. Nobody should have to look **that** ugly! I mean YUCK!"

"I take offense to that young lady!" Jonas shouted in protest. "I happen to love my appearance! And there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Dude," Riku said summoning his keyblade. "Do you own a mirror!? I mean come on! How could you love looking that ugly! I wanna heave hoe just from the look of it! Your stench is burning my nose from here!"

"I'm taking the boy too!" he shouted.

"O NO YOU DON'T!" said a mysterious voice. "YOUR NOT TAKING ANYONE AND I'M TAKING THIS!" Will swung down on a rope, trusted his hand into Jonas'…tentacle beard, pulled out a key and landed on the pearl. "Ready to face your doom Jonas?!" he shouted waving the key in front of his face while Jonas just stared at it.

"GIVE BACK THAT KEY YOU BASTARD!!!!!" he shouted.

"GIVE IT HERE WILL!" Jack shouted. Will threw the key at him. He quickly ran into the captains room and ran back out with a box in his hand. He opened up the chest and pulled out Jonas' heart. "One wrong move and you're as good as dead Jonas! I want to have your job!" (can't remember if he wanted it or not. Just go with it.)

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!!" Jonas shouted waving his hands in front of him. "If you don't kill me, I can tell you about Zane and Zolo!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE?!!?" Jack shouted.

"Shut it Jack!" Riku shot at him. He looked back at Jonas. "What do you know about them?" he asked.

"I know many things!" Jonas said. "And don't ask how! I am the ruler of the dead of the oceans! When someone dies I know about it! even if they're far away."

"Tell us what you know!"

"And why should I boy?!"

"If you don't, you die!"

"Good point there. Fine! I know when I'm beaten. And I happen to like living! The boys tell the truth from what I can tell. They are in fact a part of Sora, or what ever the hell 'is name is! Zolo holds his light, Zane his darkness. But now that they have hearts, or parts of ones, that either means that they are in fact whole and it ends there, or that Sora is going to come back soon. But it's most likely the latter of them. Two halves of the same whole with not even half a heart? Like anything could come back from that! But there is some small chance that he could come back. And I really don't know how or when! Now give me my heart!"

"Give back what?" Riku asked tilting his head to the side.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HEART YOU LITTLE SHIT!!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you Jack?" Riku asked turning around to face Jack.

"I have no idea either savvy." He said with a straight face, well, as straight as it can get for Jack. "All I know is that this thing in my hand is starting to make me feel like I'll become a stalker if I destroy it." he threw the heart up into air. A heartless happened to be flying by, grabbed it, and ate it in one gulp. "Now that was just lucky!"

"Fuck." Jonas said as his ship started to sink. Even the heartless suffered! It blew up as soon as the ship started to sink! "Jack Sparrow you ass hole!" Jonas feel into the ocean face first. He was dead.

"Well that takes care of that!" Jack said dusting his hands off. He looked at everybody, they were are glaring at him. "What?! Young Will is safe, you people have your information, and I got away scoot free!"

"Can I kill him now?" Riku asked Elizabeth.

"No!" she said. Riku became depressed. "Haven't you ever heard 'Ladies first'? Let me hurt him, then have your fun!" Riku's face lit up.

"I like her!" he said to Will.

"I do to." He replied looking at Elizabeth. "WAIT!" Elizabeth turned around at him with a confused look. "Let's wait for Sora to come back so he can watch and help out with this."

"THIS WORLD ROCKS!" Riku said running over to Kairi. "Sorry to say, but we gotta go."

"Ok! I wanna find Sora and come back here to watch Jack get his ass kicked!" Kairi said with an evil grin on her face.

TTTTT

(on the ship)

"Where to next?" Kairi asked after they had been driving for a while.

"I don't know?" Riku said. "Either of you two know where we're going?" he asked looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Yup!" Donald said with a smile. "This world is called……"

TTTTT

"That stupid Jonas! He told them too much!" Zane said to himself walking around the room. It was a giant room with a wonderful view of a ton of monsters. "O well! S'not like they'll be able to figure it out! Well, least not till it's to late. Soon, I'll be back at full power and ready to kill that bitch for what she did to my heart! What's left of it at least."

"Calm down you idiot!" 'Zolo' shouted, still nowhere in sight. "I want to kill her too! But we have to wait for our new hearts to do what they have to so we can!"

"I get that! Still doesn't make the wait any easier!"

"Why do I get stuck with you all the time?"

"How should I know!"

"Least we'll be back to normal soon enough."

"Whatever normal is for us anyways.

"We're not that weird!"

"Zo, you know that once all of this ends that we'll be anything but normal. We'll be……."

TTTTTTT

Cliffies are evil aren't they!?!

Sora: yes they are!

Indi: but they're easy to pick up from! And in noticed you're way more mysterious than you were in the last story!

Angel: you saw that huh? Yay. I felt like it and it makes things more fun!

Sora: fun for you maybe.

I'm sorry if you didn't like the changes to Dead Mans Chest! And I had to end it without... I can't say just in case people haven't seen End of the World. LIKE I WOULD DO THAT TO SOMEONE AS HOT AS ORLANDO BLOOM!!! HE'S TO DAMN HOT!!!

KEY'S FOR ALL!! Can't think of anything else so just go with it!

Nothing to say cept read other story!-Angel


	14. Genie s Discovery

(sighs) finally I'm updating this one! I have a feeling I'm gonna be dead by the end of the week! T.T I have a band concert on Wednesday, going to a concert on Thursday, and have two, if not three tests on Friday! My life truly sucks! T.T Vacation! Come soon and save me from the hell that is high school!

Done ranting! People still don't review for Blue Angel! You all suck! Sometimes I think that people don't even read my a/n's T.T

Enjoy you soulless monsters!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and feel the wrath of the Orlando Bloom fan club that had to watch him suffer in At World's End!

**Chapter 14: Genie's Discovery  
**

"Agrabah!" Donald shouted as Riku landed the ship in a giant desert. "I wonder how Jasmine and Aladdin are doing! And if Genie is behaving himself! Probably not!"

"That's mean Donald." Goofy scolded.

"But you know him. He's just like Sora! Hyper, crazy, and fun! So you know that he's gonna help with their relationship! I wonder where they are?" they had been walking from the ship and into the city. They hadn't gotten far into it when a cloud of blue smoke came out of no where. "WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Riku and Kairi summoned their weapons thinking that it was a heartless. But, when the thing started talking faster than holy hell, they put there weapons down and stared at it with very confused expressions.

"DONALD! GOOFY! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" the smoke, which turned into a blue person who had no legs, was bald, and had a weird beard (rhyming!) "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I HAVE SSSSSSSOOOO MUCH TO TELL YOU!!! WHERE'S SORA?! WHO ARE THEY!? HEY! WHERE DID AL GO!?" he dropped Donald and Goofy and looked at Riku and Kairi. He got a giant smile on his face and waved his hands over his head. Suddenly a sign that said "GENIE" in bright pink and sparkling letters was floating over his head. "I'm Genie if you couldn't tell! What are your names?" he said floating up and closing one eye to look at Riku VERY close up.

"THE HELL IS THIS THING!?!?" Riku shouted poking Genie on the top of the head. "And why is it blue?! And how can it talk that fast?! He's making me more confused than Sora ever could!"

"You know Sora?!" Genie said getting close to Riku again after moving away in shock at the "what the hell is this thing" comment. "You wouldn't be Riku now would you!? Yes you are! And if he's Riku, then you must be Kairi!" he said turning to Kairi.

"Yup!" Kairi said with a smile. Genie picked them up and gave them both a death hug. They could actually hear their spines breaking in two! "It's……nice……to….meet…..you too……..Genie!" Kairi said trying to breath. "But…..can……..you…LET US GO!" she shouted the last part and Genie let go in a 'humph'.

"You're nothing like Sora! He loved it when I did that!" he said turning away from them crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "Spoil sports!"

"But then again:" Riku said finally being able to breath again. "Sora's crazy and everyone in the universe knows that! And that hug would have been cool, floating and all, if you weren't trying to break our spines!"

"Sorry bout that!" everyone turned around to see Aladdin and Jasmine walking up to them. "I'm Aladdin and this is Jasmine. And Genie, did you get off your leash again!? Good thing I brought a spare!" Aladdin pulled a dog leash out from his pants pocket and put it on Genie.

"Does he really need a leash Aladdin?" Donald asked.

"From what he keeps doing, yes he does!" Jasmine said in a huff. "Perverted Genie!" she said under her breath. Everyone caught what she said and Aladdin went red. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm getting sick of answering that question." Riku said through a sigh. "We're looking for Sora. And Donald and Goofy brought us here from lord knows what!"

"We came here to see if Genie could find Sora!" Donald protested. "So, Genie, can you help us find Sora?"

"I would if I wasn't on this leash! Then I'd be glad to help look for Sora! Please Al!" he turned to Aladdin and gave him puppy eyes.

"Fine! But just this once! And only to find Sora!" Aladdin agreed. He took off the leash and let Genie do his thing.

"O great and powerful stars! Show me the way to Sora! The keyblade master! Show me where he lies! Where he sleeps! Where he is this moment! This second! This millisecond! This-"

"Is this really necessary?" Riku asked.

"Course not!" everyone did an anime fall and twitched once they reached the ground. "It's just fun to do! Let's REALLY do this now!" he snapped his fingers and a world appeared in a mini hologram. "It would seem that Sora is on this world here." Genie said, now wearing some kind of lab coat and wired thick, coke can glasses. "But, something is telling me that the 'Sora' on this world, isn't really Sora."

"What do you mean Genie?" Kairi asked.

"The 'Sora' on this world right now, seems, I don't know, darker, more evil, not himself. I wouldn't go to this world if I were you!" he said losing the outfit and making the hologram disappear. "This Sora is dangerous and most likely wants to hurt you. Stay away for your own good my new friends."

"That was Olympus Coliseum right, Riku?" Kairi asked looking at him.

"Typical Sora! Always wanted to fight or go where the action is! Thanks for the help Genie! We're going to get our Sora back!" Riku started to walk off, but a railroad pole that signals cars to stop when a train is coming appeared in a blue puff of smoke and stopped him dead in his tracks (no pun intended) "Genie! You're gonna havta let us go sooner or later!" he said glaring at Genie.

"No I don't! You're gonna stay here till I decide when you can leave!" Genie said. "And that's not till you say that you're not gonna go to that coliseum!"

"FINE! We won't go to the coliseum!" Riku said looking at Kairi with a mischievous grin on his face."

"That's better!" Genie took away the blockade and let them pass. Riku and the others raced paced him, kicking up dust as they ran at top speeds. "HEY!!"

"FOOLED YA!!!!!" Riku shouted, still running for the ship.

"Let them go Genie." Aladdin said walking up to him. "They want to do this to save Sora. And we can't stop them no matter what we do."

"You're right Al. I just wish- CRUD!! I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL THEM!!!!" Genie took off after the cloud of dust.

Riku and the others were already in the air when Genie caught up to them. He held the ship in place as he looked into the window to talk to them.

"GOOD DAMMIT GENIE!!" Riku shouted when he noticed what was going on. "LET US LEAVE ALREADY!!!!"

"It's not that!" he shouted back. "I forgot to mention something! When you find Sora, he might not be Sora anymore."

"What do you mean Genie?" Kairi asked.

"Like I said: the Sora at the coliseum was darker. And that might not change the fact that when you get the real Sora back, he might be different. He might be darker himself. I just wanted to tell you that that's what I felt, and I felt that you needed to know."

"Don't worry Genie!" Riku said with a goofy smile. "If Sora is darker when we find him, then me and Kairi'll just have to get him back to his old crazy self in no time! Don't worry bout us! Just worry bout Jasmine and Aladdin down there!"

"Can do!" he saluted them and let go of the ship and let them leave the world in peace.

"Do you think that Sora will be dark Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Not dark Kairi: but more angry." Riku said. "I hate to say it, but I know that Sora won't be the Sora that we know when we find him. After what he went trough, I'd be surprised if he WASN'T like that."

"But you came back from the darkness like your old self!"

"But I had a year to get back to my goofy ways. And when you found me on the World That Never Was, I wasn't my old talkative self, I hardly said anything till I saw Sora again and had him saying how much he looked for me. And I still didn't talk a lot till I got my old body back. Darkness changes people, if only for a little while, no matter how much you don't want it to."

"But I don't want an angry Sora for a boyfriend! And yes I know what I said! I want my goofy Sora! My happy Sora! MY Sora!" Kairi started to cry. Riku put the ship on auto pilot and walked over to her.

"Kairi, like I told Genie: we'll get our Sora back! He won't be angry for longer than 5 minutes if I can help it!"

Kairi just nodded as the ship drove off to Olympus Coliseum, and to Sora.

TTTTT

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY THRONE ROOM!?!?!?" Hades shouted as he walked in to see Zane sitting on his throne. As he yelled that he turned red.

"Cool down you stupid pyro!" Zane shouted grabbing a bucket of water from nowhere and slashing Hades with it. "I'm just staying her till my heart calms down."

"And why are you in my throne room of all places!?" he said more calm now that he couldn't light himself on fire.

"Why not? It's the last place those wielders of light will look for me."

"Wielders of light you say? How about I make you a deal kid?"

"What kind of deal?"

"One that will involve hurting the wielders of light and getting them off your trail, and that stupid Hercules out of my hair, for good!" he said with an evil grin.

"Like I got anything better to do you stupid pyro." Zane said standing up.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!!"

"NEVER!!!"

TTTTT

Sorry to end it there, but that seemed like a good place to end. Plus it makes the fic longer!

Sora: and makes it longer till I come back!

Indi: do you ever stop complaining?!

Angel: I don't think so.

Sora: well you did kill me!

Angel: get over it! be happy I didn't make you turn into a shadow heartless that likes to sit on Roxas' or Riku's head and eats anything in your path! Specially popsicle sticks! O! And did I forget to mention that you're a very scared heartless?

Sora: WHO COULD BE SO CRUEL?!!?

Indi: I think her name is Usagi

Usagi: (walks in room) did you just call me cruel Sora!? (says in evil tone)

Sora: …..RIKU DID IT!!! (points to Riku)

Angel: DON'T YOU BLAME MY RIKU!!! (glomps Riku) have fun with him Usagi!

Usagi: I like you! Come on Sora! (pulls out dog leash) this will be fun!

Sora: (whimpers)

Since my town is covered in it: ICE FOR ALL GOOD LITTLE REVIEWERS!!!

Sorry if the title of this chap sucks! Not that good at names!

LOVE YA PEOPLES!! -Angel


	15. Is It Really You?

Angel: ….

Sora: What the hell?! She's not talking!?

Indi: DON'T DIE ANGEL!!! (glomps Angel)

Sora: SHE'S DYING!?!? I guess wishes do come true!

Indi: YOU DID THIS TO HER!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

_THWACK!_

Indi: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!?

Angel: (holds up sign that says: I'm not dying! And don't kill Sora yet! I need him for two stories!!)

Sora: What the hell is up with the signs?!

Indi: She lost her voice on Wednesday and the Gods won't give it back! (glomps Angel again)

Angel: (holds up another sign) Please stop that! Otherwise I won't be able to write!

Indi: NO! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DO IT WHILE I HUG YOU!!!

Angel: (another sign) Fine! The sooner I get my voice back the better!

Indi: but don't you like sounding like the headless horseman?

Angel: (another sign) my mom says I sound like Minnie Mouse and you say I sound like that?! I can't win. T.T

(one more sign) ENJOY ME FINALLY UPDATING!!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and you'll have to deal with Indi hugs!

**Chapter 15: Is it Really You?**

Riku and the others had landed on Olympus Coliseum about two hours later, or at least, that's what they thought they had landed on. The place was in ruin! The statues were cut in half, the entrance was totaled, and screams from a little girl could be heard.

"What the hell happened here!?!" Riku shouted.

"I have a feeling that Hades is involved in this somehow." Donald said. "'Cause the last time we were here with Sora: he had ruined the place just like this! Come on! Let's go and help Herc and the others while we're here!"

They all took of running for the stadium. When they got into the arena, Herc was there battling Cerberus and Meg was in the stands avoiding getting hit by rubble or the dog. Phil was right by the entrance screaming like a little girl and running around in circles for his dear life.

"AW CRAP!" Riku shouted summoning his weapon. "Kairi! Go help Meg! Donald! Goofy! Stay here and protect the girly goat thingy! I'll help Herc!" he ordered.

"Right!" the all shouted summoning their own weapons and charging into battle. Well, at least Riku was.

Riku jumped up and hit one of Cerberus' many heads and made it whine in pain. The two other heads growled at him as he landed next to Herc.

"Want some help there Herc?" Riku asked.

"Gladly!" Hercules replied. Cerberus was up and ready for another round. He stomped one of his many paws on the ground and caused pillars of dark energy to surge out of it. "WOW! Don't get hit! You'll be toast!" Herc warned.

"The good kind or the bad kind?" Riku asked.

"The dead kind."

"This will be hard then." Riku jumped out of the way of a pillar of energy just in time. "Got any plan for this Herc?"

"Just to beat the living crap out of this demon dog!"

"WORKS FOR ME!!!" Riku said charging at him again. No matter what world he was on: Riku just loved to hit things. Herc started to glow and this weird orb appeared in front of him. Riku went up to it and hit it straight at Cerberus. It hit him right in the chest and he fell back to the ground and it didn't look like he was gonna be getting up anytime soon. "That was easy!" Riku said turning to Herc.

"You should have been here a few hours ago! Monsters from the underworld just kept on coming!" Herc said with a heavy sigh as the others came up to them.

"You guys alright?" Riku asked.

"Yay! Everyone is fine!" Kairi said oddly cheerful. "But the real question is: are you ok Herc?"

"I just need a little rest is all." Herc replied.

"That's good!"

"You're to cheerful!" Riku said.

"That's because Sora's here! I know he is!"

"Isn't that a bad thing if the kid is here?" Phil asked.

"Nope! He's not evil anymore!" Goofy said. "Now we're just lookin' for 'em! And we were told that he's on this here world some where!"

"Come on!" Kairi cut in. "Let's go find him! I want my Sora! No matter how angry he is!"

"What do you mean by that?" Meg said walking up next to Herc.

"Well you see-" Riku started but was cut off by a puff of black smoke appearing in front of them. "That can't be good!"

"It isn't!" Herc said taking a step forward.

"Hi how ya doing?" Hades said walking out of the smoke. "Seems you've managed to get rid of all of my pets there hero boy."

"When will you learn Hades?" Herc said. "You'll never be able to beat me! No matter how many of your 'pets' you send. Hero's always win!"

"Whatever! This time, you're going down wonder boy!" Hades shouted, turning red. He made a wall of fire around the arena. He then sent fire balls at everyone. They all scattered and started running for their lives from the fire. "Come on you so called Hero's! give me a real fight!"

"Wish granted!" Riku said running at Hades and hitting him in the back. He stumbled forward and then sent more fire towards Riku. "WOW!! Stupid pyro almost killed me!"

"PYRO?!" Hades shouted. "NOT ANOTHER ONE CALLING ME THAT! DIE YOU STUPID BRAT!!" he sent pillars of fire towards Riku, who easily got out of the way and hit Hades in the stomach.

"Another one!?" Riku asked. "There's someone else calling you that?! Is it Sora!?"

"How the hell should I know?! All I know is that he's annoying, wants you freaks out of the way, and is called Zane!"

"Yup that's Sora!" Riku said with a grin. "A naturally he would insult you you stupid pyro!"

"Call me that again and it will be the last thing you do boy!"

"PYRO! PYRO! PYRO! AND SUPER PYRO!!" Riku said with his grin widening.

"You see!" a voice said from no where. "You are a pyro if more than one person says it!" someone walked out of a portal and appeared in front of Hades and Riku.

"Who's that?!" Phil asked.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi shouted.

"That's REALLY getting annoying! And my name is Zane!" Zane said with an annoyed tone.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hades asked. "I told you I could handle this! I don't need your help!"

"From what I can tell: you need lots of help you crazy pyro! And I got bored."

"Fine! If you want to help me kill them you can! Just don't get in my way!"

"Who said I was here to help you out?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!!?"

"I mean I'm here to help kill **you**!" Zane said summoning the Dark Kingdom Key.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!!!" Hades shouted sending fire and smoke everywhere causing the wind around everyone to pick up. It was so strong that it knocked off Zane's hood. "O! So you are the brat with the keyblade!"

Everyone turned their heads to see (surprise! Not!) Sora standing there. But there was something different about him. His eyes weren't their usual perfectly blue orbs that they once were. Now they had a bit of red in them.

"Ha! I knew it was you!" Riku shouted. (ya you and almost all of my fans!) "What the hell do you think you were doing!? Why didn't you let us help you!?"

"Like I wanted it." Sora said in an emotionless tone.

"Well then why didn't you come back after you came back to life?!" Kairi asked taking a step towards him.

"Why would I want to come back?"

"Wh-what do you mean Sora?" Kairi asked stopping in her tracks. "Didn't you want to see me and Riku? Don't you care about us? We were so worried about you!" she started to get angry.

"No. I don't." everyone gasped and took a step back at this. "I only care for myself.You and Riku are worthless to me now."

"You don't mean that. Do you?" Kairi asked on the brick of tears.

"If I didn't mean it, then why did I say it?"

"THAT'S IT!!" Riku shouted charging at Sora. Sora brought up the Dark Kingdom Key to block Riku. "You're gonna come back weather you want to or not! I know that that's the darkness in you talking! And we're gonna get the old you back even if we have to beat if out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Sora shouted firing a Dark Aura from the keyblade. Riku jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit by it.

"FORGETTING SOMEONE?!!?" Hades shouted sending more fire to the fighting teens.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PYRO!!!" they shouted together and fired a Dark Aura at him. They hit him right in the chest and he stumbled back.

"Shit!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Stupid pyro!" Riku and Sora both mumbled. "Now: where were we?!" they charged at each other again.

"BOTH YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" a squeaky voice said from no where which caused Sora and Riku to fall to the ground face first being surprised so much. Just then, Mickey walked into the stadium. "What do you two think you're doing?!"

"Whoops!" Riku said. "Forgot about him!"

"I think the writer did as well and that's why he wasn't in the last two chapters." Phil said. Everyone looked at him with a confused look on their faces. "What?!"

"Why does that keep happening?" Kairi said.

"Forget about that!" the King said now standing in front of Riku and Sora. "Sora, what do you think that you're doing? Do you know how hard we've been looking for any sign that you were ok? Kairi and Riku wouldn't stop looking and hoping that you were alive and this is how you repay them!?"

"I never asked them to look for me." Sora said standing up.

"And we never asked you to look for us **both **of those times." Riku cut in. "But you still did it anyways, didn't you? We did it because we missed you and wanted to know if you were alive or at the very least ok. And if you were alive: we wanted to find you!"

"I never wanted to be found. By anyone. You should have just lived your pathetic lives on the Islands without me."

"We did Sora! For three whole months! And we could hardly stand it not knowing weather you were ok or not! And once you saved us that first time in The World That Never Was, we just had to see what was up!"

"That wasn't me who saved you. That was Zane. Sora didn't exist then. Forget about me and enjoy what's left of your pathetic little lives."

"Stop it Sora!" Kairi cried out. Sora turned his head only a little bit so that he could see her out of the corner of his eyes. "Please come back with us! You said you loved me before! Was that all a lie?!"

"I did love you." He said, still in that uncaring voice. "Now, whenever I think of you and Riku, I feel nothing at all. And I never will again." Sora opened up a portal and went in, leaving his words to sink in.

"NO! SORA!! COME BACK SORA!!!" Kairi cried out as she fell to her knees, finally letting all of her tears flow from her eyes.

"Sora." Riku said falling to his knees too and letting The Way To Dawn fall to the ground. "How could you have changed this much. What could we have done to prevent you from becoming this!?!" Riku fell on his hands and started to hit the ground in frustration. "Bastard! Let us help you you dumb ass!" he shouted up to the sky.

"Sora." The King said to himself. "What has the darkness done to you to make you**this **angry? And what can we do to help you through this?"

TTTTTTT

Angel: (holds up sign again) sorry chap sucks. Couldn't think of what else to do. I think this might be the worst yet. My bad.

Sora: you made me totally emo!

Indi: hey, at least you're alive now!

Sora: yes, BUT I WAS SO MEAN TO RIKU AND KAIRI!!

Angel: (holds up sign) will he ever be satisfied?

Indi: honey, like I'll ever now!

(holds up big sign) sorry this took so long to get up! I couldn't really get motivated and had no idea what I wanted to do with this. But, look how it turned out! And lets not forget the fact that I'm sick!

PILES AND PILES OF SNOW THANKS TO THE BLIZZARD YESTURDAY FOR REVIEWERS!!

WISH FOR MY HEALTH!! -Angel


	16. Explanations

Angel: (holds up sign) I'm happy and confuzzled!

Sora: still no voice?! I take that as a good thing! And do I wanna know what confuzzled means?

_SMACK!_

Indi: but she can smack you with the signs as you saw! Anyway, why are you happy and confuzzled?

Angel: (sign) I'm happy cause people keep saying that they hope I get better! And that I finally reached 100 reviews for this story!!! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT ACHIVEMENT! And confuzzled because almost nobody was upset at the fact that Sora is now emo and were happy about it!

Indi: your reviewers are crazy! And that's a good thing!

Sora: but you two being crazy is a horrible thing!

_SMACK!_

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and I'll smack you with my talk signs!!

**Chapter 16: Explanations**

After Riku and Kairi calmed down from the shock of seeing Sora again, they explained what had happened to Herc and the others. They were just as confused as them on what happened to Sora.

"I think I might have the answers to that." The King spoke up. Everyone looked at him with VERY confused looks. "I looked on Ansem the Wises computer to see if there was anything about this situation. There was only a little bit on it. But I think it might shed some light on what's happening. From what I can tell, Sora died and became particles of light because of it. Then Zane appeared. I believe that Sora's light took on a different form and that form was Zane. Or, Zolo was born from Sora's light and Zane was born from what was left of Sora's darkness, or Aros. And Sora must have lost his heart when Zane and Zolo were born. Or at the very least a part of himself."

"So let me get this strait," Riku cut in. "when Sora died, his light made Zolo and his darkness made Zane and he lost his heart? But then how could both of them use portals and dark powers when only one of them was made from darkness?"

"I'm not sure, but Zolo might have just been hiding his light by making it look like darkness. Or in easier terms, he disguised it so you would think it was a heartless instead of him. Along with Zane. There was one more thing I thought over about Zolo. I came to the conclusion that if Zane is, or was, Sora, then Zolo was Roxas. And if Sora is back and has a heart, I believe that Roxas may have returned to his heart to make him completely whole again. But, he's whole and also not whole."

"What do you mean 'whole but not whole'?" Kairi asked.

"I mean that yes, Sora has his heart back, but in a way, it's not his heart. He made his new heart from the darkness of your hearts. Or, his heart only had darkness since his light was destroyed and his heart entered both of you and fused with your darkness and became a part of your heart. So, Sora's new heart was born from darkness and that must be the reason why he's acting the way he is. Weather he wants to admit it or not, that's what's happening to him right now. And he must be trying to get his light back."

"But why doesn't he want us to help him?" Riku asked. "I mean, we helped, in a way, him to get his current heart right? Then why wouldn't we be able to help him get his light back? No matter how angry he is! Some part of him must want us to help him! This makes no sense at all!"

"But weren't you like this before yourself Riku?" the King questioned. "Sora must be ashamed of himself or something on the lines of that. I think that he thought that you would be upset with him for what he did or not coming back to the islands after he came back to life. Sora used to relay on his heart to guide him. But know that his heart is all messed up from the events that took place 3 months ago and the events taking place now, his heart is confused and doesn't know what to do. So, Sora has to do things without the guidance of his heart. And as a result, his actions are more aggressive."

"So, what you're saying is that Sora doesn't really know what he's doing?" Kairi asked and got a nod from the King. "He's lost in the darkness and doesn't know what to do. He can't trust us cause he doesn't want to drag us down too. Even when he's being mean to use he's being kind and caring!" Kairi started to cry but was soon comforted by Meg.

"So, if him and his heart are lost in the darkness, then all we have to do is show him the way back to the light!" Riku said. "But, that's gonna be easier said than done, isn't it?" the King gave him a nod. "ALL THIS INFO IS HURTING MY HEAD! I say we go back to the islands and come up with a plan there."

"I agree." Kairi said, now calmer than before. "And if we're lucky, then we might see Sora there if he really is trying to get his light back! I mean, that is the one world that holds most of all of our light, right?"

"Ya! Come on! Let's go!" Riku said as he started to walk to the ship.

TTTTTTT

"That was to mean you realize right?" Roxas said taking a step outta Sora. "For the love of god you made Kairi cry! How can you feel nothing after that?!"

"Easy." Sora said still in an emotionless tone. "I have almost no light in my heart and I feel nothing for anyone except myself and you. What happens to them is no longer my problem."

"But what happens when you get some of you light back Sor- no. You're to dark to be Sora. You're still Zane no matter how you change you're appearance, as long as you act like a heartless, you will always be a heartless."

"Don't you mean 'if' I get my light back Zolo. There is still no guarantee that I will get it back. For all we know I could be stuck like this forever."

"But then again, at one point you thought that you would never come back here again now did you!? Nothing is certain! You could get your light back by tonight for all we know! Why can't you just let Riku and Kairi help you for once?!"

"They don't need to get involved anymore so than they need to. And yes, I know that I thought I never would be home again at one point. But that was only for a split second. Kairi and Riku don't need me anymore. They can handle themselves."

"Then tell me Zane: why did you save them those two times before." Sora eyes widened at that comment. "You see! No matter what happens, those two will need you! Maleficent is to strong right now and Riku and Kairi can't kill her on their own!"

"They're not on their own. They have Mickey, Donald and Goofy to help them. They don't need anymore help than that."

"You're wrong! They need you more than you realize! Just let them help you! If not for you or me, then for Kairi and Namine! No matter what you say or do, somewhere in your dark heart you care for Kairi. Just like I care for Namine. You'll see that soon enough for yourself." Roxas stepped back into Sora and left him alone with his thoughts.

"You're right Rox." Sora said to himself. "They do need me. But not in the sense that you think.

TTTTTT

The King, Donald and Goofy decided to stay with Riku and Kairi on Destiny Islands while they try and sort out what they just learned from and about Sora. They had landed just recently on the islands and were relaxing on the beach. The animals didn't dare say anything to the teens for fear that they might snap at them. But then, something weird happened. The ground started to shake violently.

"Riku, please tell me that's your stomach." Kairi said looking at Riku.

"Sorry to say that it isn't for once." Riku said standing up. "Is it me, or do you feel a dark presence in the area?"

"It isn't you." The King said summoning his golden Kingdom Key. Riku and Kairi followed suit by summoning their own weapons. And just as they did, Maleficent appeared out of a portal in front of them. "And I thought we had enough to worry about!"

"It has only begun!" she said with an evil smirk on her face. "While you were out I gave your world a little present."

"What kind of present?" Riku said not even bothering to hide the hatred in his voice.

"The explody kind of present! Good luck finding it! I doubt you'll be able to find it before it goes off. You have exactly 30 minutes till it goes off." Maleficent opened up a portal and walked through.

"I hate that bitch." Riku said coldly.

"Rant about her later Riku!" Kairi shouted. "Where would she put a bomb!?"

"Where **wouldn't** she put a bomb? That's the real question." An uncaring voice said behind them. They all spun around to see Sora leaning on the shack that lead up to the mini island where the badly bent tree was. "Come on. Is it really that hard to figure out?"

"An idiot just asked me that? What are the worlds coming to?" Riku said.

"Keep talking like that and I won't tell you were it is. O wait! I'm not gonna tell you anyways!"

"So, you're saying you want your world, your home to be destroyed?"

"It won't be if you find that bomb, now will it? But with your brain power, I doubt that you'll find it."

"That's coming from you?!"

"Please Sora!" Kairi begged. "Just tell us where it is!"

"If you look around your hearts you'll know where it is. And better hurry, you only have 25 minutes left to find it!" Sora gave them an evil smile and went into the portal that he just made.

"'Look around your hearts'?" Riku said. "The hell does that mean!?"

"You really are an idiot Riku!" Kairi said starting to run. "If you didn't know, that was a clue! And an obvious one at that! He didn't mean our hearts! He meant the heart of the world! In other words, the Secret Place!"

"I knew that!" Riku said running after her.

"Course you did." Kairi mumbled as they entered the cave that lead to the door to the heart of Destiny Islands. And sure enough, there was the bomb strapped to the door. "How the hell do we get it off of the door! It has duct tape on it! The strongest tape that there is!"

"How about we just blow up the tape!?" Riku suggested.

"Are you REALLY that stupid!?" Kairi asked smacking him upside the head. "You might set the bomb off! We'll just have to pull it off!" Kairi and Riku walked up to the bomb and started to pull off the tape. By the time that they had half of it off, they only had 10 minutes left. "I hate duct tape." Mickey, Donald and Goofy helped pull the rest of the tape off and set the bomb on a nearby rock to turn it off. It now read 2:56. "How do you turn off this thing?!"

"Try pushing this button!" Riku hit a button and the timer started to go faster.

"Riku, I'm gonna kill you again once we're dead!" Kairi said. "Let me try!" she hit a button and the timer went faster again! "SHIT!!" the clock now read 45 seconds. "We're all gonna die!!"

"If you ask nicely I'll send it somewhere else!" Sora appeared out of nowhere and was standing in the door way.

"We don't need a emo boys-" Kairi cut Riku off by covering his mouth.

"GET RID OF IT!!" she screamed. Was it just her or did Sora twitch when she screamed that? He waved his hand and a portal opened up under the bomb and it fell through. "Thank you Sora! I knew there was still light in your heart."

"I would want my home to go KABLAM! because….? And it wasn't for you. It was for myself. No matter how hard I don't want it to be, this place is my home. It had nothing to do with you guys."

"LIKE HELL THAT'S TRUE!!!" Roxas shouted from inside Sora's head.

"I'm kinda scared to ask but…" Riku said moving Kairi's hand. "where did you send that bomb?"

"…Places."

"What did you do?"

TTTTTTTT

(on the World That Never Was)

"Do ya think the bomb went off by now Maleficent?" Pete asked.

"It should have Pete." Maleficent said. "And now that they're out of the way, I can finally take over the universe!" she held out her hands over her head and felt something drop in her hands. She lowered them to about eye level and saw the bomb in her hand and the timer read 2 seconds. "Damn brats!"

TTTTTTTT

(back on Destiny Islands)

"Did anyone else just hear a man lady scream?" Riku asked.

"You must be imaging it." Sora said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Sora asked in an innocent voice.

"I knew that the old Sora was in there somewhere!"

"What did he do?" Mickey asked looking at Riku.

"He sent the bomb to Maleficent!" Riku replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yup! That sounds like something the **old** Sora would do!" Kairi said. "And not the new emo Sora. You're still Sora weather you want to admit it or not! Just stay with us and let us help you!"

"He can't do that." Roxas walked out of Sora and was a glowy and see through.

"What are you doing?" Sora said with anger in his voice.

"What you should have done on Olympus." Roxas started. "And I heard your thoughts! I know why you're doing what you're doing."

"That's not creepy at all." Sora said under his breath. "Just cause you know doesn't mean that they need to know. Just go back where you belong."

"NO! If you're not gonna tell them, then I havta do it!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes he does!" everyone in the room shouted.

"See? They agree with me. Now are you gonna let me tell them?"

"Nope!" Sora said opening up a portal and walking through it.

"Damn him!" Roxas mumbled struggling to stay on Destiny Islands. Listen! Sora needs darkness! He can't have light right now! But once this is over, to get the old Sora back all you havta do is-!" that was all he could get out. He was sucked into the portal after Sora and was gone from the world.

"What does he mean that Sora needs the darkness?!" Riku shouted. "That makes no sense!"

"To use maybe." Mickey said. "But to Sora, it must make perfect sense."

TTTTTTTT

(in the ruins of the Hollow Bastion castle)

"BASTARD!!" Sora yelled. "Why would you go and do that?! They don't need to know about that just yet!"

"They deserve to know!" Roxas said stepping out of the portal. "Why don't you want them to know?! Because it would show that you still care about them?! What the hell is wrong with that?! You're being an idiot!"

"No I'm not." Sora said surprisingly in a gentle voice. "They would worry about what the consequences of it would be. And they don't need to know that till-"

"Till what?! It's too late to stop it?! If you do it like that then their hearts will surly be affected more than what you're doing right now! Do you really want that?!"

"You know I don't! But this is the only way that they can move on. At least eventually. I mean, I'm already dark and dead on the inside. What more would it do to them if I was dead and dark on the outside too?"

"A lot more than you could ever know. I mean, what fate is worse than having your best friend and boyfriend, well you know."

"You mean when I-" Sora was cut off by the whole castle shacking. "What the hell was that?!" Sora went over to the window in the library and saw something he wished he hadn't. "O SON OF A-!"

TTTTTTTT

Angel: (holds up sign) another crappy and confusing chapter! It will get better hopefully!

Sora: I didn't get anything at the beginning!

Indi: that's to be expected.

Angel: (sign) if you have ideas on how to make my chaps less crappy and confusing, either PM me or my personal favorite, review me!!

CD'S FOR ALL REVIEWERS!!

LOVE YA!! -Angel


	17. NOT GOOD!

Angel: ……

Sora and Indi: (lean in closer to Angel) well, can you talk yet?!

Angel: …….

Indi: BUT YOU WERE TALKING ALL THE TIME IN MATH ON MONDAY!!!!

Angel: doesn't mean I wanna say anything!!

Sora: that still isn't your normal voice.

Angel: healing takes time. Why do you think it's taking 17 and more chapters to get you back to normal. You know, if I feel like it that is.

Sora: I liked it better when you had no voice to say that.

Indi: bUt ThEn ShE wOuLd HaVe ThE sIgNs To HiT yOu WiTh!

Angel: I GAVE YOU MY ILLNESS!! (glomps Indi) don't die!

Indi: (takes extra sign) I don't have to do this, but it looked like fun!

Angel: It was! Try this! (whispers in Indi's ear)

Sora: what are you 2 conspiring now?!

Indi (with sign) and Angel: nothing!

Sora: it's never nothing and it usually ends up with me being hurt!

Angel: he has a point. Better not disappoint! Have fun Indi!

Indi: (evil grin)

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Angel: O.o didn't meant that much! But then again, you didn't get to torture (insert name here) at school today so that was half expected.

ENJOY ME BEING FREE!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and Indi will THWACK you with a sign!

**Chapter 17: NOT GOOD!!**

"SON OF A MAN LADY BITCH!!!" Sora finished his sentence. "I SEND HER A BOMB AND SHE SENDS ME **THIS**??!!?!?" outside of the castle was a humongous army of nobodies and heartless. And by humongous I mean freakin huge! They went as far as the eye could see, and that went all the way to the town of Radiant Garden. From where Sora was, he could see tiny explosions. "The others must be fighting too." He said to himself. "What the hell am I gonna do!?!?"

"You could go and get help from your friends." Roxas suggested from Sora's mind.

"And I would do that because…?" he replied out loud.

"You need their help to kill these little bastards and you wanna look at Kairi. And don't yell at me for that! I can read your mind in case you forgot! Just go in another portal and get them! By the time they realize this is happening we'll all be dead or this world will fall!"

"FINE!!! If it will make you shut the hell up, I'll do it! But I won't like it at all! This isn't gonna end well." Sora entered a portal back to his home world.

TTTTT

(on the islands)

"So," Riku said. "What do we do about Sora? Do we go out and find him? Or just wait and see what he wants to do with his darkness?"

"Riku, you make it sound like he's a evil monster that wants to take over the world and kill us all!!" Kairi said.

"You were watching horror movies again, weren't you?"

"That's not the point! But Roxas said that Sora needed the darkness for something and it must be important seeing as how he hates the darkness. I'm really worried about him."

"I am too." The King cut in. "I just hope he doesn't do anything to rash while he's out there."

"If he didn't do anything rash, then he wouldn't be the real Sora now would he?" Donald said, knowing full well just how rash Sora could be. "He's always being rash and rushing into things. (sigh) And that's how he'll always be."

"Ahuck! Come on Donald!" Goofy said. "It wasn't that bad now was it?"

"WACK! YES IT WAS!! Cause of his rash thinking, I almost lost my beck that one time!!"

_Flashback_

_(in Halloween Town on their second adventure)_

"_Wow! Look at all this cool new stuff in the square!" Sora said as the walked into the town square on their way to see the doctor. (don't really remember his name)_

"_Don't touch anything Sora!" Donald scolded. "We don't know what this stuff will do to us! You know how people don't die here! What can't kill them, can and will kill us! So be careful!"_

"_OOOOOOOO! What does this do!?" Sora said totally ignoring Donald and running to a statue. _

"_What did I just say Sora?!"_

"_Some stupid stuff I'll bet."_

"_What did you say!?" Donald walked up to Sora and stood between him and the statue. The statue started to move and the sword it was holding came down right in Donald's face, just missing his beck. "WWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Donald yelled running behind Sora._

"_You can handle an army of heartless and you can't handle a little statue?" Sora said trying really hard not to crack up._

"_ASS!!!" Donald shouted and fired a thunder attack at Sora, which ironically, hit him right in the ass!_

"_MY ASS! MY ASS! YOU BURNED HALF OF MY ASS OFF!!!" he said running around with smoke coming from his ass._

"_THAT'LL SHOW YA NOT TA LISTEN!!!"_

_End Flashback_

"So he was a little rash." Goofy finally admitted.

Just then a portal opened up behind them.

"SORA!!!" Kairi yelled as soon as he stepped out of the portal.

"Quit doing that!" he said with an anger mark appearing on his forehead. "If you don't mind, I'm actually here for something."

"What would that be?" Riku asked with a little anger in his voice.

"You." Just then a portal opened up below them and they all fell in. "Always wanted to do that!" Sora said jumping in after them.

TTTTTT

(on Radiant Garden)

"WHOA!!" Mickey, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy yelled as they all landed in the bailey. They all got up and looked around. They were completely surrounded by heartless and nobodies. "THAT BASTARD SENT US TO OUR OWN DEATH BEDS!!" they all shouted together.

"HEY! I find that offensive!" they all spun around and saw Sora sitting on one of the walls. "And I brought you here for a reason genius'!"

"You wanted us to help didn't you?" Riku said in a calm voice.

"No!" Sora snorted out. "I brought you here to clean up my mess! Guess who got mad at the present I left her! Good luck!" Sora then entered a portal and left them to kill the heartless.

"Kairi." Riku said, still in his calm voice.

"Yay Riku?" she responded summoning the Flower of Hope.

"Remind me to kill him once we save him!!" he shouted, no longer in a calm voice.

"DON'T KILL MY BOY FRIEND!!!" Kairi shouted hitting him upside the head. "Just kill these things instead!" she slashed at a few heartless killing them instantly.

TTTTTTT

(with Sora)

"THIS IS SO STUPID!!!!" he shouted killing a few heartless by sending a wave of fire from his body as he yelled that. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH WAY SOONER THAN I WANTED TO!!!"

"Someone has anger management problems." Roxas said inside Sora's head.

"Nobody asked you!"

"Just stating the obvious. And that is summing up how you are pretty well."

"Well I kinda am half evil!"

"You're not half evil! You just have more darkness then you should. And the only reason you still have the darkness is so that you can-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"Why?! Cause the readers will know what you're up to! I bet they can guess what you're doing! Though, they are kinda almost crazier than the authoress."

"Why do people keep doing that!?! What readers!?! What author?!"

"I don't know! I was forced to say that! This is creepy! Anyway! Do you not want me to say it cause it will make you remind you that you're a bigger idiot than you thought?! Just face the facts! You need the darkness to- HOLY SHIT DUCK!!!" Sora did as his nobody instructed and just missed having his head chopped off by a rather large sword. Ok! Screw the rather crap and just go to the 'HOLY CRAP THAT'S A FREAKIN LONGS WORD!!' thing. "Things just got more annoying again!!"

Sora spun around and saw none other than the notorious Sephiroth standing there.

"O shit! Why the hell are you here!?!?" Sora shouted.

"Cause I sensed your darkness and wanted to fight you." He answered.

"Well if you didn't notice, I'm kinda busy with these heartless!" just then, Sephiroth released darkness from his body that killed all of the heartless on the cliff. (fyi: this is where he was in the second one where you had the option of fighting him) "Ok, now I'm free to kill you." Sora charged at Sephiroth.

"Make this an interesting battle boy!" he ordered.

TTTTT

"What the hell happened to all of the heartless?!!?" Riku shouted seeing that all of the heartless just ran away. They had long since beat all of the nobodies and only heartless were left. "I doubt that Maleficent would stop so easily."

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling that Sora's in trouble somewhere?" Kairi asked putting her hand over her heart.

"Now that you mention it, I do." Riku said putting his own hand over his heart.

"We better get going!" Kairi took off in the direction of Ansem's study. The others soon followed. "You'd better be ok Sora!" she said to herself.

TTTTTTT

(back with Sora and Sephiroth)

Sephiroth proved to be less of a challenge than Sora thought. Before, he could hardly keep up with his speed. But now, he was faster, and he had the darkness to thank for that. They kept clashing weapons for a few moments before jumping back and firing other attacks at each other. Sora fired his Dark Aura, and Sephiroth somehow fired him feathers, which were on fire, at Sora. The energy ball and the feathers collided and the resulting explosion sent the two flying into the stone walls creating huge holes in them.

As Sora fell out of the new Sora hole, he looked up and saw Kairi and the others running to where they were fighting.

'Shit! I don't want them involved! Sephiroth will kill them! Though, they might just be illusions from the head wound I just got. God that's a lot of blood!'

"Sorry to say: but that is them and not just your imagination." Roxas said from Sora's mind. "Less you want them to get killed by Sephiroth, you better protect them. Or are you just using your darkness to protect them from Maleficent like you originally thought?"

'What do you mean?' Sora replied.

"You said the only reason you had the darkness was because your light wasn't strong enough to get rid of Maleficent and to protect your friends. You also said that they could handle anything else and that you wouldn't cause they had to learn to defend themselves. Well? Which is it? Always protect them? Or only protect them from Maleficent."

'Sephiroth is different! He's almost unbeatable! This is a special case! I can't just let them die by his hand while I sit back and watch!'

"Well: STOP ARGUING WITH ME AND GET OTTA THE WAY!!"

Sephiroth was charging at Sora again and he jumped just in time to miss losing his head. Sora charged at Sephiroth and cut him in the stomach.

"SORA!!" he heard Kairi and Riku yell.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!!" he ordered. They stopped in their tracks and gave him horrified expressions. 'Why is it that my heart hurts everytime they give me that look?' he thought.

"Gee, I wonder why?!" Roxas yelled. "Don't complain bout your own choices! Now be quite! I can't watch the fight in peace and eat my popcorn while you talk! And can you think about a big comfy couch please! (insert couch in Sora's mind) Now THAT looks comfy!"

Sephiroth then charged at Sora again. He tried to block the attack, but was sent flying and landed right on Riku, who went flying as well once Sora hit him.

There was a bright flash of light and they all heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora yelled, still on Riku. "THE LIGHT!! IT BURNS!!" the bright light faded and Sora was on his hands and knees breathing heavily while Riku was a few feet behind with a terrified look on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!!?" he asked.

"SHIT!" Sora shouted. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

"Looks like my fun is over." Sephiroth said as he disappeared.

"Sora!" Kairi and the others, besides Riku, ran over to him. But Sora had other ideas. He opened up a portal and went sunk into it, though, the portal looked different some how. "Wait! Sora!" Kairi cried out. "Damn him!"

"What happened Riku?" the King asked walking up to him.

"I don't know!" he answered his eyes wide. "But whatever it was, I have a feeling that it's good and bad at the same time!"

TTTTTTTT

Sora ended up back in the library in the Hollow Bastion castle and was still on his hands and knees breathing heavily. Roxas walked out of him and kneeled beside him.

"What happened Sora?!" he asked thoroughly confused.

"I got my light back." Sora answered looking up at Roxas. His eyes were still partly read, but were more blue than red now. "And I have a feeling that someone's gonna die because of it!"

TTTTTTTTT

Angel: is it me or did I us the T's a lot in this chapter?

Indi: its not you.

Sora: why is someone gonna die?

Angel: uh, well uh…….

Usagi: SORA! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE OFF YOUR HAT!!

Sora: I'M NOT WEARING A HAT!!

Usagi: TAKE IT OFF!!

Angel: that is one ugly hat. What do you think Indi?

Indi: IT BURNS MY EYES!!!

Sora: I'M NOT WEARING A HAT DAMMIT!!

Angel: I'm starting a contest for any and all chapters for any stories I'm gonna be writing! The contest is to see who can send in the most random review! There is gonna be more than one winner and this isn't a one time thing! The winner of the first one is obviously Usagi! O! The winner of the contest for that chap will have part of the review posted at the end of the chap! There can be more than 1 winner per chap in some cases!

DUCT TAPE FOR ALL!!!

SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! LOVE YA!! -Angel


	18. He Said What Now!

Sora: why did she do it?! Why?!

Angel and Indi: (on the floor laughing our asses off)

Sora: those were some random and funny things and they can't stop laughing!

Angel: (springs up) done now! O! And Sora: just to warn you, MY AND INDI ARE VERY HYPER HAPPY!!!!

Sora: WHY!?!? THIS CAN'T BE GOOD!!

Indi: WE GOT ALMOST 2 WEEKS OFF SCHOOL!! AND ARE VERY HAPPY!!

Sora: stupid winter break!

Angel: but that means that I can write a lot more and get this fic done soon!

Indi: but then we won't be able to torment Sora anymore!

Angel: but you're forgetting Blue Angel! We're gonna torment him forever!

Sora: NNNNOOOOOOO!!

Angel: O! Quick announcement! Once this story is done: I'm gonna either write another story for another anime/manga, or write a crossover between that anime/manga with this! Both will be written eventually! Just one before the other! If you can guess what I plan to write about: I'll make you into a character and you'll be in my fic!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and you'll never get another vacation again!

**Chapter 18: He Said What Now?!**

"O shit!" Roxas shouted. "You can't have your light back just yet!! This is really bad!"

"Gee you think?!" Sora shouted at his nobody. "Though, it's not a lot. But it's just enough that it could most likely cause some problems. I just hope that I still have enough to kill that man lady!"

"Ya, you weren't (as wrong as some people think this sounds you nasty lil perverts!) touching him long enough for anything major to happen. So you should be fine for now. Just don't touch him or Kairi again. That could lead to some major bad things!"

"No duh! I told you that you idiot! And I understand. I'll just have to stay here for a little bit and get used to the light again and regain my strength."

"That sounds good. Maleficent doesn't seem to be doing anything right now, so you should use this time to get some power back."

"Don't havta tell me twice!"

TTTTTT

"So, does anybody have any clue on what the hell just happened here?!" Riku shouted. "One second Sora's fighting Sephiroth, the next he's on top of me, then screaming like a little girl who loves to play with dolls, and then he's breathing heavily and leaving in a portal! What does all this shit mean?!?!"

"What else could it mean?" Namine asked walking out of Kairi. "If you have any, this would be a good time to use your common sense. Or did you not hear the "the light it burns!! comment that Sora yelled! He must have gotten some, or even all of his light back."

"But why would it have come from Riku instead of Kairi?" Donald asked. "All of this makes no sense!!"

"We'll have to ask Sora when we find him." The King said. "But in the mean time, we should make a stop on a nearby world and visit an all knowing friend of mine. Though I should warn you: she has one hell of a fiery temper! My head still hurts from that last encounter!" he said while rubbing his head while everybody sweatdropped anime style. "But we should leave right away! I'm not sure how far away this world is and we don't want Maleficent to pull anything while we're going there.

Everyone nodded and they all followed him back to the ship.

TTTTTTT

(on the ship 2 ½ hours later)

"There it is!" Mickey shouted pointing out of the window at the world.

"What's the world called?" Riku asked as he started to drive the ship closer to the world to land.

"You'll find out once we get their!" he said with a smile.

"Whatever." Riku landed the ship, they all got out and headed for the clearly marked entrance. "That's some gate that they have!" he said looking up.

"Who goes there?!" someone shouted as they walked past the gate. "O! It is you King Mickey! We weren't expecting you for quiet a while." The gate keeper said. "If you're looking her: you remember the way right?"

"Yes and thank you." The King said walking past the man.

"And are these people with you?" he asked looking at Riku and the others.

"Yes they are. And they won't cause any trouble while they're here."

"Good because one trouble marker is enough." The man said with a sigh.

"Is he still running around and pulling pranks?" the King asked looking slightly interested now.

"Not as much since he started training with _him_. So, it's been a little calmer. Though, why _he _should be trained to be stronger, I'll never now.

"Aren't you being a little bit harsh?" Mickey asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No. I don't think I am. You may go now." He shooed them off, defiantly not wanting to have to fight the King.

"Who are we going to see and who is this prankster and why was that man talked bad about him?" Riku questioned.

"I'll answer those questions once we go and see my friend." The King said. "Though, it is a long way. Don't get lost now! You'll never find your way out!" he warned with a slight chuckle.

(a 10 minute walk later)

"A your majesty!" a women said standing up as the gang walked in. "I didn't expect you so soon! And you brought a bunch of brats with you! Wonderful and just what I need!"

'WOW!!' Riku thought. 'Cid! Your research has nothing on this chicks body! Ha! No that's what I call porn! Wait! Did she just call me a brat?!'

"What did you call us you stupid ol-" he was cut off by a hand coming to his mouth.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." A pink haired girl came out of now where and covered his mouth. "There's only one person in this whole village who can get away with calling Lady Hokage what you were gonna say. And even he hardly gets away with it in one piece!" Riku just nodded, his eyes wide at her speed.

"You're no fun Sakura!" the lady said. "I wanted to hit something and this boy looks perfect!"

"They are guests! And just go and find Jiraiya and Naruto if you wanna hit something." The girl, or Sakura said taking her hand off Riku's mouth. "Speaking of which, where are those idiots!?"

"I don't know. But can you go and get Kakashi and Sasuke for me? I think things would be easier with them here."

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura run towards the window, jumped out of it, and started roof jumping.

"What the hell was that?!" Riku shouted. "How the hell can she do that?!"

"That would be a ninja!" the lady spoke up. "And this village is full of them! So get used to it!"

"Tsunade," Mickey said. "We need some information and I was hoping you could help."

"Sure. What can I do for ya!" she said with a smile. The King then started to explain the whole thing with Sora turning evil, then dieing, then Zane and Zolo, then just Zane, then Sora coming back and being all emo, and right up to what had just happened on Radiant Garden. "O.o Good god! But, from what I can tell, this Sora kid must have gotten his light back from the brat over here (points at Riku who just growls at her) because they were best friends and cared for each other. And when touched Sora, he must have givin his heart some light subconsciously. Also, he didn't want the light back just yet because he thinks he needs the darkness to defeat Maleficent once and for all. So, he's trying to protect you, but at a grave expense."

"What do you mean 'grave expense'?" Kairi asked.

"He may losing his heart for good with this process, or he might never go back to normal. But who really knows? The heart is a mysterious thing."

"Wait, how the hell could you know all that?!" Riku shouted.

"I have an old friend that became a power hungry jackass that's trying to kidnap and brainwash one of my ninja and steal his body someday. So I should know a little bit about evil bastards and dark hearts." Tsunade said crossing her arms over her chest. Just then, Sakura appeared at the window with a grayed haired man and a (no, not bashing here) boy that looked more emo than Sora did. "Looks like you guys are finally here! After mine and the King's explanation!" she shouted.

"I would have gotten here sooner but these two like to train near the mountains." Sakura said. "Now all we need is Naruto."

"If now Jiraiya, and I do, then he's doing 'research' and Naruto is begging him to help him train."

"What do you mean by 'research'? Kairi asked.

"You don't want to know." Tsunade said slapping her forehead.

"Is he a perv?" Riku asked.

"How'd you know?" she said confused.

"I know someone who does 'research' a lot too."

"Let's just go find them already. I want to get back to training." The emo boy said.

"Can it Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled. "You can train later! Let's just go find those idiots.

TTTTTTTT

(at some hot springs, or baths. Your pick)

"Come on pervy sage! You said you would train me today!" Naruto complained. "Stop your peeping and help me dammit!"

"Hold your horses Naruto!" Jiraiya said using a telescope to peep through a hole to the women's baths. "And don't call me that!"

"Having fun Jiraiya?" Tsunade said which caused him to throw his telescope up into the air in shock. "I thought you said you were gonna train Naruto today."

"So did I!" Naruto said, defiantly mad. "Hey! Who are these guys?!" he asked pointing to Riku and the others.

"They're friends of mine who stopped by."

"You're friends with a sliver haired girl (he would totally say that and I am not bashing my Riku!) a cut reddish brown head, a dog man, a wired duck, and a giant mouse?" Naruto questioned.

"Who are you calling a girl shrimp!?" Riku said taking a step toward Naruto.

"Calm down Riku!" Kairi said pushing Riku otta the way. "I'm Kairi!"

"I'm Naruto and this here is the pervy sage!" he said jolting his thumb towards Jiraiya which caused Kairi to laugh.

"Don't call me that you stupid idiot!" Jiraiya snapped. "And seriously, what's with the duck, and dog? King Mickey I already knew. But the tall dog and the fat ass duck?"

"WHO HAS A FAT ASS YOU OLD PERVERT?!?!" Donald shouted. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Jiraiya's eyes all widened. Jiraiya then just smiled, Sasuke smiled and gave a slight chukle, Sakura looked pissed, and Naruto was rolling around on the ground holding his sides. "WHAT?!" Donald questioned.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT TO MY ASS?!!?" Sakura yelled holding up her fist and getting an anger mark on her forehead.

"WHAT?!?! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!! I'M NOT A PERVFET WHO CHECKS OUT OTHER PEOPLES ASSES, OR CHEST OR WANNA TOUCH ANYTHING!!" Sasuke just gave another chuckle while Sakura just got madder and Naruto was still rolling around.

"YOU WANNA DO WHAT TO ME?!?! THAT'S IT!! STUPID PERVERTED OLD DUCK!!!!" she yelled walking over to him and punching him right on top of the head. He went down into the pavement about 5 feet. "SASUKE!! NARUTO!! WE'RE LEAVING!! NOW!!" she stormed off. Naruto stopped laughing right away and started to walk nervously after her, Sasuke not to far behind.

"SEE YA GUYS LATER!!" Naruto called back.

"What the hell just happened?!" Riku asked.

"That was Sakura." Tsunade said. "I've been teaching her a little bit and she's gotten rather strong. She has a very short temper when it comes to perverted things."

"But Donald didn't say anything!" Kairi defended.

"It was kinda hard to tell that Kai." Riku said. "And is it me or is Naruto like Sora, and Sakura like you?"

"And Sasuke like you? Ya." Kairi answered.

"You think I'm emo when Sora is the one who's emo right now?"

"Ya, but you're usually sometimes emo! Bye now!" Kairi shouted running towards the ship.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Riku yelled running after her.

"Yup, those three are defiantly alike I'd say." Kakashi said. "Let's just hope this Sora and Naruto don't meet." He walked over to Donald, who was out cold, and pulled him out of the ground and gave him to Goofy. "I think you'd better get going. Looks like those two might leave without you." He then was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Thank you for your help Tsunade." Mickey said.

"Don't worry about it!" Tsunade said with a smile. "Just visit more often! Come on pervy sage! You're gonna train Naruto today!" she said grabbing Jiraiya's arm and walking off. "See ya!" she waved.

"This is one interesting village." Goofy said walking off.

"That it is Goofy." The King said. "That it is."

TTTTTT

Angel: that was fun to write!

Muja: ANDFUNTOREAD!I'MHAPPYYOUUPDATEDSOSOON! MORE!MORE!MORE!MORE!

Indi: did she have coffee again?

Angel: good god I hope not! Someone call for help!

Indi: HELP!

Mekishika: you called?

Angel and Indi: KEEP HER AWAY FROM THE COFFEE!!

Mekishika: YOU GOT IT!! (pulls out chainsaw and insert evil laugh)

Jenny: Mekishika!! I THOUGHT I TOOK YOUR CHAINSAW AWAY!!

Mekishika: you gave it back!

Jeanna: no she didn't! you took it from her hiding place again!

Mekishika: WHY JEANNA?! WHY!?!?

Jenny: CHAINSAW!! NOW!!

Mekishika: (hands over chainsaw) you're no fun!

Muja: COFFEE!COFFEE!IHADCOFFEE!! NEED MORE COFFEE!!

Mekishika: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST THIS ONCE!!!

Jenny:… just cause it's necessary. (hands over chainsaw)

Mekishika: FUN TIME!!

Sora: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!

2 winners today! Nicely done ladies! O! For those of you who don't know, Jeanna and Jenny are from one of Mekishika's fics which is really good!

DONUTS FOR ALL!!!

KEEP THE RANDOMNESS COMING!! -Angel


	19. Countdown to Healing pt 1

Angel: (bangs head on the wall many times)

Sora: what happened to her to make her to do that?!

Indi: she visited her grandparents. She loves them and all, but according to her they're boring and, well, her grandma is stuck in the "Women work in the kitchen" part of history and when she said that she was going to Maine (where I might go too!) to cut and burn things (FIRE!!) she said "You're a young lady! You should get one of your girlfriends and work in the gift shop or the kitchen!"

Angel: THE WHOLE REASON I WANNA GO IS TO BURN THINGS!! WHY WOULD I WORK IN A GIRT SHOP!?!?

Sora: you should stay away from fire.

Angel: (holds up flamethrower chainsaw) I should do what now?

Indi: but then again, you do get threats from normal chainsaws. So you havta protect yourself somehow!

Angel: I was using this for fun but that works! O! And someone said that Riku and Kairi were having a relationship! Admittedly, I didn't notice that!

Indi: nice Angel!

Angel: shut up! And I was just making it like that for comic reasons! Not making them a couple! And someone asked if I was writing a Naruto fan fic. Just one word: nope! Good guess though!

ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and I'll sick Mekishika on you with her chainsaw after she has had tons of sugar!!

**Chapter 19: Countdown to Healing pt 1**

"Are you used to your light yet you idiot?" Roxas asked Sora as he slowly started to get up from the floor. "I mean you have just been lying there for like 5 hours straight! Are we gonna do anything or just lie on the ground and wallow in depression over a little bit of light? Come on! I wanna kill that creepy crossdressing man lady already!"

"Crossdressing?" Sora asked looking at his nobody. "That's a new one, isn't it? And yes, we can finally do something! But, what do you think we should do? I mean, we will most likely need Riku ands the others help to beat, as you so nicely put it, the corssdressing man lady. So, do we wait for them on the World That Never Was, or just follow them and see where they go?"

"Is it me or does the second one make it sound like we're stalking them?"

"God I wish I could hit you you stupid transparent idiot!"

"Whatever! And even though it will make us stalkers, I say we follow them and see where they go. Or we could to the lazy thing and use the power of darkness to see what world they go to and just teleport there."

"We're not stalkers you idiot! And ya, that works for me!" Sora closed his eyes and concentrated on Riku and Kairi to see where they were going.

TTTTTTTT

"So, where are we going now?" Riku asked as they were flying through space. "Head back to Radiant Garden and tell Sora that he's being an idiot and should let us help him? Or go to Maleficent and wait for him to come and help us with her?"

"He's not being an idiot Riku!" Kairi snapped at him. "He's being kind! He's risking his life and heart just to protect us! And you're calling him an idiot! You're the ones who's being the idiot! And I say we go straight for Maleficent! If we get rid of her without Sora's help, then he can come back to normal and everything will be fine again!"

"Fine! He's not being an idiot, this time! He's just being emo! And why the hell is he using darkness and light to help us kill Maleficent? I mean, isn't the Keyblade supposed to be the ultimate weapon? Why would Sora need darkenss when he has that thing?"

"Because," the King spoke up. "in some cases, there have been times that in order to beat darkness, someone must use or become darkness itself. And this must be one of those cases. Sora must have realized that and stayed in darkness despite the fact that he desperately wanted to see you guys again. I just hope that he knows how to use that darkness so that he doesn't lose his heart in the process."

"Stupid idiot! Endangering himself in order to protect us! I don't care if he is being kind! Once we get him back I'm kicking that stupid ass of his!"

"I'd be careful about what you say about him Riku." Kairi said in a warning tone.

"Why cause you'll hurt me if I do? What else is new?"

"Well, yes. There is that. But, Namine is telling me that Sora is watching us right now to see what we plan on doing."

"O.o. Is that idiot spying and stalking us? O well! If you really wanna help us, now would be the best time you stupid emo! And yes, we know why you're doing all of this!" Riku shouted to the ceiling hoping that Sora was watching and could hear what he was saying. he could.

"Did anyone else just hear a scream?" Goofy asked.

"That would be Sora according to Namine." Kairi answered. "And instead of calling Sora an idiot, drive the damn ship!"

Riku did as he was told and drove towards The World That Never Was.

TTTTTTTT

"How the hell did they find out?!" Sora shouted pacing around the library in frustration. "Damn them!"

"Calm down Sora!" Roxas said. "It doesn't matter now that they know! So just go and start fighting Maleficent so they don't have to! That way, everything can go back to normal! No go!" Roxas disappeared and went back into Sora.

"Nothing will ever be the same Roxas." Sora said practically to himself. "Nothing will ever be the same with me again." And with that Sora opened a portal and stepped in.

TTTTTTTT

Riku had landed the ship and they all started towards the castle. But, Maleficent sent the welcoming committee to see them again, so they had to hack their way to the castle. And as usual, Riku was getting pissed at the fact that they were never ending.

"Why the hell are these things never ending!?? This is making me pissed!" Riku shouted. Wait, didn't I just say that?! "Why can't she just let us fight her at full strength?! This is way to annoying!"

"Just suck it up and kill these things!" Kairi snapped at him killing several heartless in the process. "Or, we could just ignore them and go straight to Maleficent."

"WORKS FOR ME!!" Riku said running towards the castle, a big cloud of dust right behind him.

"(sigh) this is gonna be a long day." The King sighed as they followed Riku. They soon reached the path way leading up to the castle, but it was gone. "That can't be good!"

"We'll just have to make a new one!" Kairi said aiming her Keyblade at the castle. A beam shot out of it and the pathway was back. "Come on! Let's go get that transsexual!" she said running up the path way.

"O.o. Did she say what I think she just said?!" Riku asked looking at the King and pointing at Kairi.

"I think so." The King said wide eyed. "Anyway, let's go and help her!" they all started running through the castle and killing heartless along the way. They soon reached the main room where they hoped Maleficent was, (the same room I always use cause it's magical!) and saw her fall from the sky and land a few feet away from them with a rather large gash on her back. "What the-?" the King was cut off by a Dark Aura coming out of no where and hitting Maleficent.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed in pain. "Bastard! How are you so freakin strong?!" everybody looked on the other side of the room and saw Sora standing there with the Dark Kingdom Key in his hands. "Answer me you brat!"

"Maybe you're just so damn weak." He answered. "And when I say weak, I mean weaker than Pete!"

That did it. She was mad before, but now she was just plain flat out pissed! That took things a little to far. I mean, being called weaker than Pete was saying that you were pretty damn weak! The idiot never won and was scared of his own shadow!

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" she shouted firing her green fire from her staff at Sora, who just swatted it away with one hand. "WHAT?!"

"I told you that you're weak. And what happened to you not being able to die Maleficent? You seem to be dying right now. Or couldn't you tell?"

"Insolent fool!" as soon as the words left her mouth, Pete came out of no where and sent Sora flying towards Riku.

"Not again." Sora said through a sigh. He landed on Riku yet again. And there was a bright flash of light. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" the light stayed longer than it did the first time, but still disappeared after a few moments. As soon as it was gone, Sora was on his hands and knees breathing heavily. "I hate you so much right now." He snapped at Riku.

"Now, why would you hate me?" he asked trying to sound innocent but failed. "O! I know! Is it because of the fact that you **don't** have a dark heart anymore? Are you really that mad at me?!"

"I told you, I need that darkness!" Sora shouted and looked Riku straight in the eyes. His eyes were now half red and half sky blue.

"Stop being such and idiot!" Riku punched him in the back of the head as he said that. "Why can't you ever let us help you?! You can't protect us forever! We're gonna get hurt one way or another! So stop torturing yourself and let us help you so that we can go back to torturing you!"

"What was that last part?!" Sora said in a calm tone that held quiet a bit of anger. "And fine! If you wanna get yourselves killed so bad: you can help! And Kairi! No hugging or touching me!" he said not even looking back but knew that she was about to hug him. What is he psychic!?

"Fine! Stubborn idiot." She shouted and then mumbled.

"What kinda friends are you!? You keep calling me an idiot! What the hell is up with that?!"

"CAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!" Riku and Kairi shouted at him. Sora sweatdropped.

"Insulting later! Killing the crossdresser now!" Sora shouted standing up.

"CROSSDRESSER?!?!" everyone shouted.

"First Kairi calls Maleficent a transsexual, and now you call her a crossdresser?! Which is s/he?!" Riku shouted.

"I'M A BEATUIFUL WOMEN YOU DUMB ASS CHILDREN!" Maleficent shouted rising up off the ground and started to glow a dark purple light. The light then engulfed her and once it was gone, she landed back on the ground, but not as the crossdressing/transsexual/man lady that she was when the light engulfed her. Now she was a giant firer breathing dragon!

"FUCK!!!" Kairi, Riku and Sora shouted.

TTTTTTTTT

Angel: that seems like a good place to end, no doesn't it?

AngelMimiru: no! that wasn't a good place to end! It wasn't good at all! Not like coffee! Coffee is very good! (tackles Sora to get to coffee)

Sora: what is with your reviewers and wanting sugar/caffeine which they don't need!?Not even close to needing?!

Angel: how the hell should I know?!

Muja: all I know is that when Riku's drunk, well, let's just say it's funny and scary at the same time!

Both Angels: O.o why was Riku drunk?!

Indi: (pouts) he got into my liquor cabinet!

Angel: WHY WAS HE IN YOUR LIQUOR CABINET?!?

AngelMimiru: wait, the real question is: WHY DOES SHE HAVE A LIQUOR CABINET TO BEGIN WITH?!?!

Indi: to keep my liquor in a safe place. Why else?

Muja and both Angels: (smacks forehead) this is crazy!

Sora: you're the ones causing all of this!

Angels, Muja and Indi: so? We do it to torment you!

Sora: O.o I hate my life

Angel: my reward still stands if anyone can guess what fan fic I plan to write! Cept Mekishika! Cause I think I told her about it already. O well! If you read between the lines in certain parts of this chapter, and then think about things a little, you might be able to get it! But, if you're a fan of this anime/manga, then it might be very obvious what the hint is!

O! One last thing! If you were wondering why Sasuke wasn't all evil yet and still with Sakura and Naruto, I made it before that snake bastard took him over! Thought it would be funnier that way!

(i'm gonna regret this but..) SUGAR COOKIES FOR ALL REVIEWERS!!

I LOVE THE RANDOMNESS!! KEEP IT UP!! -Angel


	20. Countdown to Healing pt 2

Angel: (bangs head against a wall again, but harder)

Sora: HOW BAD ARE YOUR GRANDPARENTS!?!?

Angel: (keeps hitting head)

Indi: not those grandparents this time! Cousins! Little cousins and second cousins! How old are they?

Angel: (stops hitting head for a second) ones like 3 months, 2, 3, almost 9 or 10. then my second cousins are, well, I don't really know but they are between 5 and 9. AND THEY HAD SUGAR!!!

Sora and Indi: O.o HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?!?

Angel: for about half an hour I was in the attic which has a tv and couch in it and just watched tv with them. Then one of my brothers came up. Then he started to play sonic on his phone. Then my other brother came up. There was nothing on tv for us to watch, that was appropriate anyways, cause the kids were playing with some weird High School Musical thing. And I asked my brother how to download Tetris on my phone, and he did for me. About 5-10 minutes later when both of my brothers were gone I went to find a place to be alone and played Tetris till about 9:30 and had to leave. Everybody asked where I was!

Indi: so, how long were you playing Tetris?

Angel: I think about 2 hours. Don't know. And if you ever get stuck with relatives: just play Tetris! O! and did I forget to mention after I went and hid, that my cousins started to scream and run around? My family needs help!!

Sora: you need help!

_THWACK!_

**Chapter 20: Countdown to Healing pt 2**

"HOW THE FUCK DO WE BEAT THAT THING!?!?" Riku shouted, gawking at Maleficent, who was now a giant fire breathing dragon. "SHE WAS IMMORAL BEFORE! BUT NOW! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" he started to run around in a circle screaming like a little girl.

_THWACK! PUNCH!_

Kairi had hit him upside the head with her keyblade while Sora just punched him in the stomach.

"Why is my best friend such a big pansy?" Sora asked Kairi.

"How should I know!?" she replied. "He's been like this for a while you know. I wonder why?"

"Cause he's an idiot."

"No that's just you." Kairi said with a huge grin on her face.

"Nobody asked you!" Sora shouted. "I'll get you for that!" he then jumped up and hit Maleficent in the face with the Dark Kingdom Key. s/he screamed in pain, but then stopped and swatted Sora into a wall making a Sora hole. "That. Hurt." Sora said, still in the hole.

"You alright Sora?!" Kairi called to him.

"I was hit by a man lady dragon and am stuck in a wall." Sora said in the happiest of tones. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND HELP US!!" Riku said grabbing Sora by the collar of his Organization cloak and pulled him out of the Sora hole. "You can be all sarcastic and emo later! Just help us kill this thing!"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR INSULTS!!" Maleficent boomed in a man voice. And I mean man voice! She really sounded like a man! "YOUR DISRESPECT ENDS WITH YOUR PITIFUL LIVES RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!" she blew green flames from her mouth out at Riku, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy and none of them had time to jump out of the way and were hit. "See you in hell punks!!"

The fire was raging strong around the area where everyone was hit with the flames. But suddenly, they all started to turn into blue flames and were fired back a Maleficent! She quickly jumped out of the way, but not before getting hit in the tail first. When she looked back, she saw a dark blue shield around all of them and Sora was holding himself up by keeping his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"What the hell just happened?!" Riku asked.

"I (pant) just (pant) saved your (pant) ass." Sora said, still breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Sora?" Kairi asked about to touch his shoulder when:

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Sora snapped. "And no! I'm not alright! This shield and sending the attack back at Maleficent took a lot outta me!"

"Then just stay here and rest for a minute!" the King instructed. "Donald! Goofy! Stay with Sora until he gets his strength back!" and with a nod from the two, Riku, Kairi and the King jumped up towards Maleficent.

"Sora hold still!" Donald ordered noticing that Sora was about to go and join them. "The King told you to stay here for a few minutes and you're gonna stay here!"

"I don't care what he said!" Sora shot. "I'm gonna go and fight!" nope! You're not going anywhere! Sora fell to his knees and held himself up with his hands. He was still breathing heavily. "Stupid light! Won't let my heart use to much darkness without consequences!" Sora then clutched his heart and groaned in pain.

"SORA!!" Donald and Goofy shouted running to his side. "WE TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE! NOW LISTEN TO US!!"

Sora didn't say anything and did as he was told. Just then, Pete came out of no where and was about to hit Sora. Goofy got in front of him and protected him with his shield.

"You're not gonna be hurting Sora anytime soon there Pete!" he said to the fat ass.

"Did the author just call me a fat ass?!" he shouted having steam come out of his ears and his face glowing bright red.

"WHAT AUTHOR?!" Donald squawked. "THAT'S REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!!"

"Calm down and just kill the fat cat!" Sora shouted. "Wait, he is a cat right?"

"Now I'm REALLY gonna kill you!" Pete shouted pushing Goofy out of the way. Then Donald blasted him with a thunder attack with his wand which sent him flying back 5 feet.

"YOU'RE NOT HURTING SORA!!" Donald shouted while Goofy walked up and stood next to him, shield at the ready.

"Ahuck! That's right!" Goofy agreed. "Sora might not be the Sora that we know right now, but he's still our Sora! That'll never change!" Sora looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "And that means that we won't let anything happen to him!"

"Goofy…" Sora said. But, Sora wasn't able to enjoy the moment of his friends sticking up for him. He got another wave of pain from his heart. "AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!"

"SORA!!" Riku and Kairi shouted looking back at Sora.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE REAL FIGHT!!" Maleficent shouted clawing at them with her hands.

"SORA!!" Goofy and Donald shouted kneeling next to him. "WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"MY HEART FEELS LIKE IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!!" he shouted clutching his chest harder.

"That's to be expected Keyblade wielder!" Maleficent said.

"Why's that?!" Riku shot.

"You should know more than anyone boy! It did happen to you!" Riku's eyes widened. "The darkness isn't taking over his heart: no. He doesn't have that leisure. The darkness is destroying it from the inside out! Soon there will be nothing left! Not even a heartless or even his nobody!" Maleficent started to laugh manically.

"NO! SORA!!" Kairi cried out and started to run to Sora.

"O no you don't cutie pie!" Pete said, getting in her way. Which earned him a kick in the family jewels.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTIE PIE!!" she shouted still running to Sora. She reached him and hugged him. "DON'T DIE AGAIN SORA!!" she begged just as a bright light appeared again.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Sora screamed in pain and started to thrash around, still in Kairi's arms. Once the light died down, Sora stopped screaming and thrashing and fell limb in Kairi's arms.

"That can't be good!" Riku said.

"RIKU WATCH OUT!!" Mickey shouted. He jumped out of the way just in time to miss getting hit with green fire. "Worry about Sora once we finish her!"

"Right!" Riku and Mickey charged at Maleficent again and each took one side of her and started to hit her sides. She tried to swat both of them away at the same time, but lost her balance and fell flat on her face. "HAHA! Stupid dragon!" Riku taunted.

Maleficent got back up and spun around in a circle while breathing fire and in caseing Riku and Mickey in a wall of fire. The fire started to move closer to them and they were trapped between a dragon and green fire.

(back with Kairi and Sora)

Sora was lying motionless with his head resting on Kairi's lap.

"Is he ok?" Goofy asked, leaning in to get a better look at Sora.

"He's always ok!" Donald added.

"Sora?" Kairi asked. She got no response. "Sora?" she repeated, more worry in her voice. "Sora?! SORA!!!" she started to shake him. All the while, Sora just lay motionless, and it was hard to tell if he was breathing.

THE END!!

Sora: WHAT?!!? THAT'S HOW IT ENDS?!?!

Indi: YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?!!?!

Muja: NNNNNOOOO!! DON'T END IT!! OR I'LL SICK DRUNK RIKU ON YOU!!

Angel: (laughing on the floor then springs up and stops laughing automatically) COME ON!! EVEN I'M NOT THAT EVIL!!

Sora: so I don't die again?! (with hope in voice)

Angel: never said that

Muja: so it doesn't end their?!

Angel: HELL NO!!

Indi: then why did you say that it did?!?!

Angel: to mess with people! (big grin)

Sora, Muja and Indi: (anime fall)

Angel: I'm gonna pay for that. (sweatdrops) o well! Anyway! More guesses on what I'm gonna write about! FMA: nope! Bleach: maybe eventually but for now: nope! Fruits Basket: nope! Inuasha: nope! And I may end this either tomorrow or Wednesday! So, if you want a part: keep guessing!

TETRIS GAMES FOR ALL!!

LOVE THE RANDOMNESS!! -Angel


	21. Countdown to Healing pt 3

Angel: cool! Only one person commented about the fake ending in the last chapter! And YAY!! I GOT A LOT OF GOOD STUFF THIS YEAR!! I GOT A PS3!! AND A PSP!! ME HAPPY!! I GET 2 BLOW STUFF UP W/ RACHET AND CLANK SOON!! My brother wants me to play it soon so he can play it! baby!

Sora: wow! All I got was a keychain! (read my oneshot _Holiday Surprises_)

Indi: I'm not telling what I got!

Angel: whatever! Here's your gift! Answers to your prayers! This is either the last or second or third last chapter to this fic! But, one will soon follow!

Sora: what are you writing about again?

Angel: never said. You have a few more chapters to guess! It's in my profile! Just look at the anime/ tv lists and just guess from there!

Sora: that will take a while!

Indi: so? It will be fun!

Angel: anyway! I'm gonna type now!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and you'll never get a Christmas present! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, just plain you'll never get a present again!

**Chapter 21: Countdown to Healing pt 3**

Now, where was I? O! Right? Riku and Mickey were trapped in a wall of fire, while Sora was dead on Kairi's lap!

"What do we do now!?" Riku shouted at the King while the fire just kept getting closer. They had tried to put it out, but the damn thing just wouldn't go out! "We havta hurry and help Sora!"

"I know Riku I know!" The King shouted back at him. "I just hope Kairi can handle things!" Maleficent tried to step on him, but just barely missed.

"It's to late for that boy!" she said, still in a booming man voice. "By now his heart must have exploded! MWAHAHAHA!!"

"DIE YOU LYING BITCH!!" Riku jumped into the air and hit her right in the face. He made a nice cut on her nose and kicked her in the same spot. She howled in pain and just as she did, the fire faulted just for a moment, but it was enough to let Riku and Mickey out of the ring of fire. The started running to Kairi and Sora. "SORA!! Is he ok?!" he asked, now leaning next to the motionless Sora.

"I...I don't know!" Kairi said in between sobs. "It doesn't look likes he's breathing! And he hasn't moved at all!"

"O no!" the King said. "Let me see…" he put his head by Sora's mouth and looked at his chest, (stupid perverts! No like that!) and he faintly saw the rise and fall of his chest and could feel warm air coming out of his mouth. "Well, he is breathing. But it's shallow. He must be pretty tired."

"So, he's ok?!" Kairi asked her tears stopping.

"For the most part yes. He's not alright, but he's not dead. Do you think that you can heal him? He doesn't have any outside pain, but he has internal pain, in his heart."

"I can try." Kairi put Sora's whole body on the ground and held her hands over his heart. "Cure." Just then, her hands started to glow bright green, as well as Sora's chest. As she was doing this, his fingers started to twitch. Once her hands stopped glowing, she put his head back on her lap and just looked at his peaceful face. "So, does he wake up now or what?"

"Just let him rest a little longer." Mickey replied. "I doubt he'll be waking up in the next few moments. His heart did suffer a large amount of damage. It's to be expected."

"But will he be able to help us fight Maleficent?" Riku asked. "Or will he be out longer than that?"

"He should be able to. It all just depends on his heart and his will. And by will, I mean if he wants to help us or not."

"Don't say that!" Kairi protested. "He must want to! He did all this just to protect us from her! Why would he stop now?!"

"WATCH OUT!!" Goofy yelled. He jumped in front of Sora and blocked the on coming green fire with his shield. "We still have a problem here!"

"Right! Donald! Goofy! Stay with Kairi until Sora wakes up!" the King instructed. "Come on Riku! Let's hold her off till Sora wakes up!"

"IF THAT BRAT EVER WAKES UP!" Maleficent shouted. She fired more fire out of her mouth, which Riku just swatted away with The Way to Dawn.

"You're not getting Sora that easily!" Riku jumped up into the air again and started to hit her head in mid air.

"Take care of him!" Mickey ordered just before he went off to help Riku try and fend of Maleficent.

"Come on Sora!" Kairi said looking down at his face after watching Riky try and kill Maleficent. "You're stronger than this! I know you are.

TTTTTTT

(in Sora's subconscious)

"Why is everything so black in here?" Sora asked to nobody in particular.

"Cause you made it that way" Sora spun around and saw Roxas standing there. "You made it this way when you decided to help your friends from the darkness. And also, when you realized you were afraid of the dark."

"What do you mean 'afraid of the dark'?! I'm not scared of darkness!" Sora protested.

"**O really?**" a new voice said behind him, yet again. Sora whipped around and saw what he had become just months earlier: a puppet of the darkness. "**You're scared that if you keep fighting the heartless, that you'll turn into me again. And don't deny it! I know it's true!**"

"_Or at the very least me! HAHAHAHAHA!!_" Sora then whipped around again and saw Aros standing there. "_Surprised to see me master? Thought I was gone for good did you? Shows what you know! HAHAHAHA!!"_ (that laugh! It burns!!)

"Sora," Roxas said in a soothing tone. "As long as you still fear these parts of your soul, you'll never be able to move on and finally be happy. You accepted me, but you still have to accept the darker half of your soul and realize that that's not going anywhere. Everyone has darkness in their soul. They just have to accept that. And accepting doesn't equal turning into, or giving into it. It just means that you know it's there and that you don't fear it."

Sora thought for a minute. He wasn't going to lose anything by accepting Aros and his darker half, he hoped. So, why can't he just accept that they're a part of him? Why? Then it hit him: Roxas was right. He was scared of half of his soul. He didn't want it in his soul and didn't want it to be there. But, he needed it to stay balanced, right? And if he didn't accept it soon, then Kairi and the others would get hurt because he hesitated. Wait.

Kairi.

The one person who would stand by him no matter what he did. Always be there when he need help. If he didn't want to accept this darkness for himself, he damn well sure had to accept it for her!

"I'm tired of being scared! I accept that you three are a part of my soul and I don't care anymore!" as he shouted that, his mind lost all of its darkness and it turned into the islands with all of his friends. His old self and Aros disappeared in darkness. And Roxas just nodded and then disappeared himself, but in light. Then Sora was engulfed in a light and was thrown back into reality.

TTTTTT

Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were all unconscious on the ground and Kairi was the only one still standing, and she was hardly able to hold herself up anymore! She had cuts all over her body and was breathing heavily. Maleficent only had the cut on her face that Riku had given her and a few others on her sides. But for the most part so was perfectly fine.

"Damn you you stupid witch!" Kairi shouted firing a blizzard attack at the dragon, who easily blew it away with her green fire.

"It's your turn to fall princess!" Maleficent shouted and blew more fire at Kairi, who couldn't run seeing as how she had a huge gash on her leg. Just then, a bright light came out of nowhere and the flames where stopped by a keyblade. To be more exact, it was Oathkeeper. "WHAT!!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?!?!" she took a step back in shock.

"With the heart: anything is possible!" a familiar voice said from behind Kairi. "You should know that by now you stupid man lady crossdresser!" a new keyblade came and hit Maleficent right in the chest, and then went back to behind Kairi, but Oathkeeper stayed. Kairi looked behind her and her face lit up. There stood Sora, in his Final Form outfit no less. "Sorry I took so long Kai!" Sora said with a goofy grin on his face.

"SORA!! YOU'RE OK!!" she said as Sora walked up to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Hold still." He held his hand his hand and a green glow came out of it. The gash on Kairi's leg healed instantly, as well as the rest of her cuts. "Can you take care of the others while I get rid of Maleficent?" Kairi just nodded. And as Sora started to get up to fight Maleficent, Kairi pulled him down and hugged him by the neck. "WAH!" he yelled as she pulled him down.

"Be careful alright?" she asked.

"Come on Kai!" he said breaking away from the hug and putting his hands on her shoulders. "When am I ever careful?!" that comment earned him a slap in the face.

"Be careful just this once. For me?" she said, and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Cause if you don't come back I'm gonna havta start dating Riku instead of you!" she said with a goofy grin.

"WHAT?!?!?" Sora shouted. "Fine I'll be careful! And that was to evil!" Sora then ran towards Maleficent, Oblivion and Oathkeeper floating behind him.

"Please be safe." Kairi gave him one last look before going to Donald to heal him.

Sora swung at Maleficent in the same spot that Riku had hit her and added another gash to her face. She screamed in pain and tried to grab Sora with her big claws but only got air as Sora was already on her back running up to her head. He cut her on the back of the head a few times and then jumped off as she stood on her hind legs and tried to throw him off. Sora took this opportunity and sent Oblivion up and smacked her in the nose. She fell onto her back and Sora jumped on her stomach and hit her in the chest, where her heart was. As she started to disappear, she blew one last breath of fire at Sora and hit him seeing as how he was way to close to her mouth. He went flying and landed on in the wall at the other end of the room.

"Ow!" he said as he fell to the ground.

"SORA!!" the newly conscious group shouted and started to run to Sora.

"Forgetting someone!" Pete said as he jumped in front of them.

"OUTTA MY WAY!!" Kairi and Riku shouted as one punched him in the stomach and the other kicked him in the….well…..is there anything left from when Kairi kicked him there earlier? Either way he stumbled into a portal and was gone.

"Why am I always getting blasted into walls?" Sora said in a cold voice as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you alright Sora?" Kairi asked kneeling down next to him.

"Just peachy."

"Did you just say peachy?" Riku asked trying not to laugh. "How girly are you?" Sora just gave him a death glare. "Ok! No jokes!" Riku said putting up his hands and taking a step back.

"Let's just go home." Sora said trying to stand up, but the pain from his burn stopped him. Riku then walked over and helped him up. They all started to walk back towards the ship together.

"Is Sora ok?" Kairi whispered to the King.

"I hope so." He whispered back. "His heart has been through a lot lately. And it will still most likely take a while till he's back to well, Sora. Just give him time so he can adjust. He should be fine in no time!" he said with a smile.

By then they had reached the ship. Riku put Sora into an empty room and drove everyone back to Destiny Islands for some much needed rest.

Hopefully, this will be the last they see of Maleficent, at least for a little while. They were also hoping that Sora would be back to the way he was before. But, only time will tell.

TTTTTTT

Angel: O.o don't know where at least half of that chapter came from! But, there is just an epilogue left I think!

Sora: then why did you write it?! and what do you mean you think?!

Indi: why not?

Muja: update soon please! Please! Pl-oooo pretty butterfly!

Sora: what the hell!?

Roxastheother: (grumbles under breath) she has a short (yawn) attention span.

Muja: I do no- SHINY THING!!

Roxastheother: and there's my point. And I have another: WHO THE FUCK GETS UP AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING TO OPEN PRESENTS!?!?

Angel: somebody has anger issues! Anyways:

Roxastheother: NO ANYWAYS JUST YET!! I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!! I JUST DON'T LIKE GETTING UP AT 5:30 ON CHRISTMAS!!

Angel: (backs away slowly) like I was saying: I'll give you a small hint as to what I'm gonna write about! It's an anime and I've mentioned someone who has already written a story for that anime! It was mostly in the a/n's

CHRISTMAS PRESENTS EVEN IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE IT!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GOOD LUCK AT GUESSING!! -Angel


	22. Epilogue: The Light That is Love

Angel: to be honest, I had wanted to play Ratchet and Clank right now instead of updating even though I hope to start my new fic by the end of the day!

Sora: so you were gonna abandon me!?

Indi: how could you?!

Angel: let's go to the scale: writing the last chapter to a fic (holds out hand) or blowing stuff up with my new PS3 for hours on end (holds up other hand)

Indi: she has a point you know. Blowing stuff up is fun!

Sora: as long as it ain't me yes it is!!

Indi: but what changed your mind to write this instead of blowing things up?

Angel: (smiles) someone said "can't wait for the rest and wonderful chapter" in a review and that sold me! Thank you Naruto day and night! You convinced me to wait on blowing stuff up with the compliment!

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMPLIMENTS!! ENJOY LAST CHAPTER!!

**Epilogue: The Light That is Love**

It had been two weeks already since Sora had killed Maleficent…again! And he was still the same: cold and uncaring. He had hardly talked to Kairi or Riku since their return and was usually alone somewhere and would come back when and if he wanted to. They had tried to talk to him, but he just shrugged them off.

"How much longer is he gonna be like this?!" Riku shouted our in frustration. "He doesn't have any darkness in him, right?! So why is he still emo?!"

_THWACK!_

Naturally Kairi had hit him for the comment. His poor poor skull!

"Sora's not emo Riku!" she shouted as he rubbed his head. "He's just going through some stuff and wants to be alone right now. We just need to give him some space till he wants to talk to us."

"Isn't that what being emo is?" he shouldn't have done that.

_THWACK!_

"But, you do have a point." Kairi admitted.

"Couldn't you have said that **before** you hit me?!" Riku complained.

"Nope! But, when you were like this, once you found us, you came back to your senses in no time! And that was just in a few hours! Sora's had a few weeks! Now you're getting me frustrated!" she said rubbing her head viciously in an act of frustration.

"Calm down Kai! Just give him-"

"If you say 'give him more time' I'm gonna be forced to kill you." Kairi cut in with a threatening tone. "I'm gonna go and talk to him now!"

"Do you mean 'talk' or beat him until he comes back to normal?"

"Which ever comes first!" she said in an oddly cheerful manner that made Riku sweatdropp anime style! Kairi started to walk off in the direction of the badly bent tree where she hoped to find Sora there.

Sora was leaning against the tree staring off into the sea. His hands were behind his head. As Kairi got about 10 feet away he said:

"Whatever you want to say, say it." he said not looking in her direction in his unnatural cold tone. "Just get it over with. I don't want to talk right now.

Now, Kairi was usually a pretty calm girl, (though, from what I've been writing she hasn't been. But he loved one was kinda evil!) but, all of her pent up anger, pain, sorrow and loneliness finally erupted just as he said that.

"I'LL TAKE AS MUCH TIME AS I DAMN WELL PLEASE YOU INCONSIDERATE ASS!!" by now she was standing next to him. Sora had fallen over in surprise and was staring at her wide eyed. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS HURT FROM WHAT THAT ASS HOLE BOB OR ZANZA OR WHATEVER THE FUCK HIS NAME WAS!! WE ALL WERE!! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING!! LET US HELP YOU!!" tears started to make there way down her cheeks. She didn't care though. "WHY WON'T YOU LET ANYONE HELP YOU NOW?! YOU'RE ALWAYS ALL ALONE!!! JUST TALK TO US INSTEAD OF AVOID US LIKE THE PLAGUE! START THINKING OF US INSTEAD OF JUST YOURSELF!!" by now she was flat out crying. She brought her hands up to cover her face as she cried her eyes out.

All Sora could do was watch her cry wide eyed. Had he really been that bad? He had just wanted to be by himself. Is that so wrong? He wasn't the same as before but, was he really so much different that a few words from him could make Kairi act like this?! (let me answer this one: YES YOU TOTAL IDIOT!!)

He wanted to go over and comfort her. Tell her he was sorry, that he loved her. But he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt them again after what he had done so long ago. He thought it would better to keep his distance so they wouldn't run after him if the darkness took over again. But, he hadn't thought of how it would hurt them NOW instead of LATER. (how stupid is he!?)

"STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT AND TALK TO HER ALREADY!!" Roxas ordered from the back of Sora's mind. "YOU'RE DOING MORE DAMAGE BY IGRONING THEM THEN YOU WOULD WHEN YOU WERE EVIL!! JUST TALK TO HER! CAUSE IF KAIRI'S UPSET, THEN SO IS NAMINE!! TALK TO HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!!"

'You can't kill me! I'm you you know!' Sora mentally yelled back at Roxas.

"There is that fact, isn't there? O well! I have other ways of torturing you! I still have duck tape! O! And I have a shoe and a chainsaw!"

'O.o. Why do you have a shoe and a chainsaw?!'

"I borrowed them from some of my friends! Now! Talk to Kairi!" (I would like to thank Mekishika and Muja for lending me their stuff for this joke! I love you two!!)

'WHAT KINDA FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE!?!?'

"That's not important! Talk to her! NOW!!" Sora did as he was told, not wanting to get hit with a shoe of cut in half by a chainsaw.

Sora stood up and walked over to Kairi, who was now on her knees, still crying her eyes out. He kneeled down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't protest. She moved in closer and clung to his shirt as she cried. Sora then started to rub her back in small circles with his free hand.

"I'm so sorry I've been so stupid Kai." Sora said in a soothing tone after a few minutes. "I just didn't want you guys to get involved if anything like that happened again. I was just being an idiot."

"Yes you were!" Kairi said in between sobs. "But, I forgive you. You were just trying to help us! In your own stupid way." She muttered the last part but Sora got it. "Just, come back to the way you were before all of this! I miss that Sora! My Sora?!"

"'**Your **Sora'" Sora questioned.

"I know what I said." She said as her crying started to slow down. "You did say that you would be my boy friend. Didn't you?"

"I said a lot of things." Sora said looking away from her and blushing.

"Sora." Kairi leaned over to him and kissed his lips. "You're my boy friend weather you want to be or not!"

"You know Riku will never let me live this down, right?" Sora said standing up and helping Kairi to her feet too.

"No he won't!"

"LIKE HELL I WON'T!!" Riku shouted, walking across the bridge towards them. "And Sora! You owe me a few fights!"

"Can't that wait!?" Sora whined.

"NOPE!" Riku said with a huge grin.

"You're no fun!"

"I don't care! Now, fight me you pansy!"

"THAT'S COMING FROM YOU!?!?" Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and charged at Riku with a playful smile on his face. He was back.

"YES IT IS!!" Riku summoned up The Way to Dawn and blocked Sora's attack. "Good to have you back!" Riku grinned while their weapons were locked.

"Good to be back!" Sora said with his trademark goof grin.

"Let's see if you got any better since you've been away lover boy!"

"You'll pay for that!" Sora said jumping back and sending a blizzard attack towards Riku.

"Just like old times!" Kairi said with a smile. She then gave a heavy sigh, walked over to the two, who had locked weapons again, and punched them both on top of the head very hard. "DON'T FIGHT RIGHT NOW!! DO IT LATER!! I WANNA SPEND SOME TIME WITH SORA!!"

Riku quickly got up and ran away, fearing the wrath of Kairi. Sora and Kairi walked back over to the tree, and stared out into the sea. Sora's arm was on Kairi's shoulder, and Kairi's hand was on Sora's chest as he held her close.

"I love you Sora." Kairi said.

"I love you too Kairi." Sora replied as he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

THE TOTAL END!!!

TTTTTTT

Angel: now that's what I call fluff!

Sora: YAY I'M NOT EMO ANYMORE!!

Mekishika: O MY GOD!!

Muja: what?!

Roxastheother: YOU'RE TO LOUD TODAY!

Mekishika: SORA'S NOT COMPLAINING!!

Muja: O.o that's a first!

Indi: yes, but now we have Roxastheother complaining!

Muja: don't complain so much! It's not good for- YARN!! (grabs ball of yarn and plays with it)

Mekishika: and can't forget that I also have a complaining emo char- HEY! YOU TOOK MY CHAINSAW!!

Jenny: no she didn't! I gave it to her for save keeping!

Jeanna: that's a bad thing, you know right?

Jenny: O.o whoops!

THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME TILL THE VERY BITTER END!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! YOU ALL GET CHRISTMAS BRACLETS!!

O! And the fic I'm gonna write about next is a Yu Gi Oh G/X fic! Once I get Blue Angel of feel like it, I'm gonna have a crossover between that and Kingdom Hearts!

SEE YA EVENTUALLY!! -Angel


End file.
